Not only humans nature
by Vengerin
Summary: Human: we add a lot of qualities and standards to that simple word. And in places with so many species, someone not human, can be very human indeed. Notes:Venger story, taking the cartoon series to Forgotten Realms. Rated M for language, sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is from a fan to fans. Of course, my bad, I don't own Dungeons and dragons cartoon, don't own D&D tabletop rpg, don't own Forgotten Realms or even some pc game based in that like Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter nights. I would like it but isn't the case, this is for no profit, only a little story based with D&DC characters and based in Forgotten Realms with the base of the rpg. If you miss something about the cartoon or the FR, don't ask me to include it. If you want something changed (the guys younger, from the 80's again, the Big Spooky One as Venger's master…), don't ask me to include them. Remember, is my story…**

**Notes: The songs are songs I relate to Venger quite easy. There aren't meant to be resumes from the chapters, they aren't previews, but songs that make me think in Venger every time I hear them.**

**Note 2: Also, this is my very first attempt to create a story in English only. My mother's tongue is Spanish, so patient with mistakes and gramma.**

**NOT ONLY HUMANS NATURE**

Unholy powers are taking control  
When the spell of the night's setting in  
Unholy powers, we're all cast aside  
Cause the night of the witch never ends

**Nocturnal Rites – Unholy Powers**

**Chapter 1**

The scars, the damn scars all over the back, between the wings… Always that ache every morning to remind himself that he was in hurt and in pain, but alive and angry too. Sitting in the bed Venger tried to pull away the thoughts beginning to massage his temples with the fingers, closing his eyes, casting away the pain.

When he was ready, he tried to open the wings. Was unpleasant, like always, like every morning since he get those scars than split apart the muscles that controlled the movement of the appendices. Now he must to use a move of the shoulders to open the wings, only open… He remembered that for years he can't fly by himself.

'I have no time for this mood' he said forcing himself to move to the bathroom where, like every day, he has a very hot bath waiting.

The bath, together with the magic he casted before, ended to take everything away from him, just for a moment, for the right time to think about that day and make plots and plans. That day was special, he will be in the move again, taking another part of the map and writing his name all over it.

With the eyes closed and relaxed he still could feel something cold near to him.

'Speak, Shadow Demon' Venger said with his authoritarian deep voice. 'What news do you bring from the Saiyaddar?'

The shadow, still trembling and astonished for the ability of his master to note him even when he seems distracted, approached to the bath, lowering the head in respect.

'As you command, my master, the troops are moving from the Saiyaddar to the mountains of Evereska in the border of the Anauroch' but that wasn't all the information his master wanted, so he continued 'They started at dawn and will be there before noon'.

'Excellent. They will be fresh enough to mounting a camp in the mountains and wait for the reinforcements' he opened a little his red eyes and look not to the Shadow Demon, but to the ceiling 'But you're not here for that, isn't it? There is a problem with the drows…'

And he left the phrase in the air and closed the eyes once more. The demon of the shades started to feel really uncomfortable in the presence of Venger. Always, when there was a problem in his plans, he was that uncomfortable with him.

'Yes, th… there is a problem, my lord' he walked a step backwards. 'The matron mother of the House of Xorlarrin is here, your highness. She wanted to… ehem… renegotiate the treaty'.

He heard it. That little growl emanating from his master's throat.

He's like an animal, thought the shadow, like a big bad red dragon in the cave, upset for the adventurers trying to steal the treasure but treating them like flies in the soup.

Venger smiled after a few seconds.

'Ok, let us see what she wants… But I do not know what she wants to… renegotiate. Is a good treaty' for the way he was smiling, it wasn't.

'I don't know, my master. She didn't say me' thing that upset the shadow, that stupid elf woman treated him like he was a slave, and he wasn't. For his concept, he was far more important in the Realm than her.

'No matter… we will see and if we are not agree…well, I can think in something' unpleasant for that drow, for sure, and that thought made the Shadow Demon really happy.

'And… there is another thing, my master…' Venger sighed, he already knew what the demon was about to say. 'The young pupils of Dungeon Master, they are in the Anauroch too, heading the Black Road in the desert but I don't know where they're going. They can be a problem…'

'They are always a problem' said the mage while leaving the bath, feeling nothing of shame for his naked body. 'I want you to have an eye over them, if they arrive to the High Forest, I want to know it'.

Shadow Demon nodded with respect, moving aside to let his master walk to the bedroom.

'But now, to the present… I'm hungry' he smiled mischievously amused. 'I think Matron Mother Talaya don't mind if I take my breakfast first'.

The shadow laughed at low voice, feeling complicit with his master, and flied through the wall heading his way for the great hall of the throne. He loved bringing bad news… to others, not to his master.

Almost an hour and a half later, Venger, full dressed with his heavy robe, entered in the Throne Room with that strong walk that gave him a certain aura of power and strength. With no even see once to the drow or the shadow demon near to him, the mage took his sit in the throne, regio, as was his habit.

'Good morning, Matron Mother Talaya' he said that smiling broadly.

The choice of words was complete on purpose, point the fact of seeing a drow not only in the daylight, but even so early for them wasn't the usual.

'Good morning, Master Venger' she seemed not to have noticed the choice of words made by Venger and, if she had done, she disguised very well. 'Sorry if I interrupt something important but I had to come, to address an important problem about our… collaboration'.

Collaboration… The Shadow Demon repeated the word in his mind. Ha!, good new word for 'serving trembling and full of fear'… The demon didn't know from where was that female taking the valor to face his master and ask demands at all.

Venger, in the other hand, was observing carefully the matron mother. She was really beautiful, that was far beyond any discussion, but like all the old matron mothers of the drow, she had something… not in the surface that provokes instinctive rejection. Wasn't, he knew that, the natural evil inside every member of the dark elves race, no… Was more, maybe the strange and mystic connection to Lolth. Who knows?

But, anyway, she was really beautiful. She had a silver long hair, shining with the pale light of the room and she hadn't ornaments in the hair, like if she was sure about the splendor of her tufts and she would not want to blow it with something unnecessary. Only a tinny spider was in her forehead, made in obsidian, pointing her like a matron mother.

The rest of the clothes were made in spider's silk dyed in black and was so few and bound that was a difficult task to distinguish the skin from the clothes. But, even with that, the attire was provocative and sexy. Venger couldn't help himself about thinking in the kings and queens among the humans and the majority of the races that he knew. The difference was clear and he liked the freedom, as he called it, of the drow.

For a moment, thinking in that and seeing her, the mage assessed the possibility of having something with that creature… But far as the idea come to his mind, he casted it away. It wouldn't be the first time he tried having something with a drow female, driving himself with the beauty of those creatures, but he must to remember that was… not unpleasant but not funny either. Drow women, specially matron mothers, was raised to rule, to have all in the palm of their hands. They wanted and don't give in the same fashion, so something like sex with them wasn't that good.

Venger was silent for a couple of minutes but both Shadow Demon and Talaya were quiet and patient until the moment he started to speak again. Wasn't a good idea to rush him, especially when both knew he used that to test people, to test their patience, maybe searching a motive to punish with no mercy, only for his enjoyment.

'Well, my dear. I thought our agreement was quite satisfactory for both of us' especially for him, he thought. 'I do not know what must be… undone or must be fix'.

The arch-mage was seeing her carefully, with all his attention. He knew that act could tear apart lesser minds, break them like thin glass only with the ethereal possibility of them making him angry. But, she wasn't that kind, she was strong, raised in the House of Xorlarrin, educated in Arach-Tinilith, brutal clerical academy, like a cleric and servant of Lolth, the demoness queen of spiders, and she was the master of her House now… with four ambitious daughters, she must to add… No, her mind was not only ok, but plenty well defended to fall into that mind trick.

She smiled beautifully and seductive, seeing into the eyes of Venger too.

'My master, nothing must to be change or fix. I have simple a request that can be good for both of us' the voice was quite soft, like velvet, Venger could imagine himself caress that voice. 'In the Far Forest, near to The High Forest, there is a little elf settlement they made recently. If you are so kind to eradicate them, I could move my scouts faster from the Underdark, without the need of being so careful'.

'Are you delaying your reinforcements only for a little elf settlement?' asked the mage, curious for the answer.

'Master Venger, like yourself told me in this war campaign you're starting, element of surprise isn't an option but a need. If they discover our movements, or only guess about them, nothing will stop them to warn not only the other elves in High Forest, but the rest of Sword Coast too' she crossed her arms but without losing the fresh smile. 'That lack of touch only could have one result, the only thing that diplomacy never succeeded: Bring together the realms of Amn, Baldur's Gate, Waterdeep and others in this region'.

That was a strong argument and he knew, even before she started to speak, he knew that would be that kind of argument. She needed something to convince him, so she said it. Not a surprise, but he acted following her.

'Ok, then. I'll take care of that elf population for you but you must start to move your troops right now. I want them in Evereska by night. Did I make myself clear enough?' His voice was soft as hers, not high, not furious or even little upset… He was kind, delicate in the way of speaking but… wasn't clear why, that voice made her feel an unpleasant sensation in her spine, like a cold hand under the skin.

'Clear enough, my master' said the drow. 'I'll move my troops when I'll arrive to my home' she lowered her head in respect.

'Is that all, my dear?' asked the arch-mage.

'Yes, that was all that I need, my master'.

'You can go now, then' the woman bow and leave, moving her hips while walking like the dance of a snake.

'I guess we'll move to that forest…' said the Shadow Demon, waking up Venger from the spell of that movement from minutes ago. 'I'll go to make sure Argö is ready to…'

'No' said the mage, stopping the shadow when he was right now in the middle of the hall. 'This is a trick'.

Now Venger had all the attention of Shadow Demon.

'There is a trick in that request' he repeated. 'There is something in the shades and I hate can't see far from the smoke screen'.

'I can't see anything strange in that, Venger' he was still thinking while speaking. 'Drows hates all other elven races and I remember they use to attack them quite often'.

'Precisely' responded the mage. 'They use to attack them, as an act of cruelty, or strength… Even that is a part of their maturity rites. They, normally in this situation, go to that village, slay them, even the children, with the mayor brutality and go to their task very happy and confident. Asking me to do their fun isn't right, not normal. Here is more that we can see and I want to know. I'm not the kind of man that is accustomed to be used. Go to that forest, Shadow Demon. Bring me information about that settlement and don't stop in the surface…'

Venger raised from the throne and started to walk. He hadn't a defined direction but he needed to think.

'You look… worry, my lord' said the shadow. 'Do you think she's planning against you?'

'Drows are always plotting and planning, Shadow Demon. That isn't a surprise, but I want to know what she's preparing and what part she thinks I'll play' the mage smiled. 'I don't care about playing with loaded dice but I want to know in what number they will stop'.

'I see, master. I'll go now, if you excuse me…' and the shadow flied from Venger as fast as he could.

Not was only the wish to serve Venger the matter that moved him, but the idea of that stupid drow female making such a mistake like plotting against his master pleased him specially… oh, that mistake, stupid naïve mistake could be such a pain for that woman…

'That black spot is always very worry about serving you' said a happy, young voice near to him.

That dark corridor was, apparently, empty, but he knew that voice.

'I created him, for that is the hurry' said the mage, turning around.

'Is that a reason for being a pet?' said a young woman, coming out of the shadows.

Venger laughed at that comment, only beginning to walk again.

'He's invulnerable to physical damage, almost invulnerable to magic. He can't be touched and he can touch only concentrating very hard. The only thing that can really hurt him is me. Even If I get mad with him, I can destroy him even without notice, only wishing him to disappear. For that he's the perfect servant: one that only lives to makes me pleased'.

The woman smiled broadly.

'Oh, I'm feeling jealous…' she said with sarcasm. 'So the perfect servant to you is someone scare to death of being erased like a bad painting, isn't it?'

He denied, smiling too.

'I think is more complex than that' he stopped. 'It's like you… You are loyal, skilled… But someday I'll turn you into stone in a reflex act if you continue to show up from nowhere, Sharrine'.

'Oh, I don't think that… You're so cold-blood, powerful and all that can't make that terrible, horrible mistake, isn't that right, cabin boy?' she punched him softly in the huge chest of the mage and started to laughing hard.

'Someday you will call me that in public and I'll be forced to give you a lesson' Venger warned her but was smiling with sincerity.

'Dunno… Nobody can force Powerful Venger to do something against his will, not even the appearances' she winked at him. 'Okey, okey… Back to work…. I have news from Aran'.

'And what said the Master of the Shades?' asked Venger, curious.

'He's agree, satisfied, I must to say… I knew he would be in that way, looking at the policy of the guild' the redhead started to play unconsciously with her curls. 'But it's really complex… Are you sure you can do it?'

'I'm the mastermind, isn't it?' he joked but in that moment Venger put his face with a serious grim. 'I can manage it… I only have a little problem, maybe two, to deal with. Nothing important, I'll success'.

'I hope so… Is a good plan, I don't want it blow up' the woman saw serious for first time in the face of Venger. 'You're in pain, aren't you?'

The mage sighed, she knew him so well, like a sister more than a good friend.

'Yeah, the scars… that fuc… that fool scars are hurting real bad this morning… There will be a storm in an hour or maybe two. For that I want to run from here'

'You can't run every time your powers decide that the weather is too much calm and quiet, but I can understand about the pain. My knee is trying to force me to take the retirement…' she beat his thigh accentuating the joke, trying to make the mage smile but he was with that serious, almost sad grim. 'Oky, I know it. Magic wounds are far more painful than normal ones and you really hate that your aura creates storms and bad weather but, hey… We are who we are, you can't complain, you have a lot of things to compensate those little problems'.

The mage sighed again and he just shrugged, thinking that, in the end, Sharrine was only a child. She really looks like a child, with a light leather armor with lighter different colors from red to blue, with her curly red hair carefully uncombed and that pretty little face that Venger in his mind always compare to an apple. Even the little pointy ears were in some matter cute.

'I suppose you are right' he granted. 'But is annoying, anyway. And the sensation of pain is making my temperament bitter'.

She looked at him, fixedly.

'Bitterer, I mean…' clarified the mage.

She smiled and took Venger from his arm.

'Well, I have the hell of the mother of all remedies about that…'

'Sharrine…' he started to say, remember their last two conversations… well, more discussions than conversations.

'I don't meaning about that, you moron… I have something I bought in Thay. Good, expensive magic… really expensive magic, I felt if I was selling my soul'

'If was in Thay Realm, maybe you did it. What do you have?' Venger asked, curious.

'Ah, ah, ah. Everything has a price, cabin boy… you taught me that' she said cheerfully.

'And I regret it… Well, what do you want?' said the mage, raising an eyebrow. 'And I hope isn't something about the last time you yelled at me. The answer is still no'.

She made a funny expression in her face, curving her lips and wrinkled her nose in a very childish way. In the end, she showed him her tongue.

'You're such a pain, you know' she said. 'No, is nothing about that, for my bad… Not 'cause I don't want it, you know…'

'To the point, lady' he said, playing be serious.

'Ok, I want a new sword, magic one… you're useless making remedies but you're real good with magic blacksmithing…'

'How do you know that?' he asked curious.

'Terrance, I saw last week the sword and the armor you did for him. Quite good, why didn't you tell me you're such a good blacksmith?' she put her hands on her hips.

'You didn't ask…' in that moment was Venger who showed her his tongue.

'Your tongue must be extra funny, you know, with those two ends' she was pointing at him and the way she said the words could made him blush, if he was capable of blushing at all.

'Okey, young awful pervert thief… What kind of sword do you want?' he surrendered, for the moment.

'Nothing fancy… short sword, good blade, light for fast moves and I want it extra strong and extra damage… and maybe some elemental damage and a curse preventing from stealing…' she had her hand in the chin, thinking hard.

'Yeah, yeah… and do you want Tiamat like a pet? I could try to find her and put a collar around the five necks and…' he joked. 'You're asking too much for a simple sword… but, I'll try to please you in the majority of that demands. Happy?'

'Yeah… Tons of happy' she started to search in her clothes and finally she gave him a small silver box. 'When those start to hurt again, use this. Is an ointment, doesn't smell good, but is effective'.

The mage took the little box and saw it carefully, finally he opened the box and closed his eyes for the strong smell coming from the remedy.

'Agg… this smell like a troll' he said, closing the silver box again. 'Maybe they added troll to the mixture… Thank you, anyway. When the weather changes or I'm nervous these scars hurt a lot and my magic every time is less effective against it'.

'Well, not even when you were a paladin your healing ability was marvelous' she said, smiling.

'Who told you that? You didn't even born!' the mage said, playing offended 'And for your information, lady, I was quite good at healing. My Lay on Hands was famous and I still have the old touch… But that is for healing, isn't for pain'.

'If you say so… Well, the ointment is good, worked in my knee so give it a chance' she said, forcing the hands of Venger around the little box.

'I will do it. But now, I need you for another task' said the arch-mage, starting to walk again. 'Return to Aran Linvail and ask him in my name to wait in the Brotherhood of Shadows in Athkatla. I need him there to receive the message of Shadow Demon when I need him for his part'

She nodded while he was speaking, paying him all his attention, acting really professional.

'And then go to Baldur's Gate, speak with the master of that thieves brotherhood. This one doesn't need to know about the plan at all. We are hiring them, not collaborating with them. Tell him about the payment and nothing more'.

'You're aware that you're sending me to a travel of a lot of miles in the Sword Coast, aren't you?' she started to cares her forehead with a hand. 'Of course you are… And I hope the next step isn't the North Blades, 'cause I don't want anything with them'.

'Do not worry, Sharrine, I do want nothing with them too' he smiled. 'They are too much ambitious and bloody for my plan. I need finesse, not trolls with masks'.

She started to laugh hard, she knew some members of the North Blades that fit that description very well, even when they were full human.

'I'm happy to hear that, cabin boy' she said, stopping the speech when she heard a cough from the darkness of the corridor. 'Oh, boy… He's fast'

She wasn't happy to see again Shadow Demon, in fact was clear that she despised the creature. The mage, in the other hand, looked surprise at the shadow and his interruption, but he looked to the girl a second later with an apology grim.

'Yeah, better if I'm on my way… The competition is tough, I guess' she walked a few steps and climbed to one of the windows wide open. 'Don't forget my damn payment and maybe when I finish this we can talk about the way you look another chicks and that…'

'Oh, Sharrine, not again… You are for me…' he tried to be patient with her.

'Yeah, yeah, I know… Anyway, I want a chat about that… See you, cabin boy' she greeted with a hand and disappeared.

'Cabin boy… ' repeated the shadow seeing were she was standing seconds ago. 'With all due respect, master, you are so much permissive with the little half-elf'.

'Sharrine is just a child, I know that for age she is not a girl anymore but to my eyes she is still that little one that tried to steal my purse when she was four' he smiled softly. 'The problem is that she is seeing me with woman eyes and I can't follow her in that'

'Anyway, master, she must to be more respectful with you' the shadow knew that was a lose battle but he still could express his opinion. 'Try to imagine if she took such familiarity in public…'

'She is not a fool, Shadow Demon, she knows where and when does these things' said Venger, very sure about what he was talking. 'And every person is aware about where is their position and place, if they make a mistake, is their fault'

'I know that, master, but… Cabin boy…' he said in a tone that denotes he couldn't believe it. 'I don't even know what is that about…'

'Well, Shadow Demon, that is all that matter about a private joke: only those involved know the meaning of all' and he knew the demon was curious but he didn't want to speak about that, not in that moment. 'But now the matter is other. You were so fast, something happened?'

The shadow nodded and started to follow his master. He knew the direction this time: He was going to his laboratory.

'There is something strange about that settlement, my lord' he said, really worry. 'It's plenty of magic, powerful one… and, the strangest thing is… is full of protections. I only could see from the trees, nothing inside, I couldn't go close enough. I could distinguish powerful protections against divination, conjuration, enchantment and evocation. Too much for a simple elf village'.

'I knew it! She wants something from there… but "What?" is the question' the mage stopped. 'So you couldn't enter and you couldn't see, correct?'

He nodded, in silence, letting his master thinking.

'We need a subtle way to enter and see what they are guarding and for what purpose she wants it' he walked a few steps more and opened a heavy metal door, a soft light illuminated the room. 'Tell me, Shadow Demon, where did you say Dungeon Master's pupils were?'

'In the Anauroch, my master, heading the Black Road' Venger had, in the top of a table in that lab, a map of the Sword Coast and its provinces, kingdoms or realms. It was very detailed.

The mage observed the map carefully to finally pointing the Black Road, he moved his finger to encounter the Far Forest.

'It's almost directly… maybe, with the right direction and advice, they could arrive to the elf village' even when the Shadow Demon hadn't lips or even a visible mouth, he made the impression of being smiling.

'You'll trick them into do the dirty work' said the shadow.

'Oh, that's awful… no, I only will guide them to a safe place. The Anauroch is tough, difficult even from a native… try to imagine an alien, an outsider, a poor creature from a world that serve all in a silver plate' he smiled and that smile was predatory in some way. 'I will act only like a good Samaritan, you know, achieving for them a secure place to rest. And I will be with them to see what they will see about that strange and secret elven lair'.

'But master… What happen to the plan?'

'The plan can be delayed, can and must to wait. This kind of plot can't be hush or hurry… This need all in a perfect harmony for the end I want. And, of course, I could go, destroy the protections and massacre the elves in the process but I don't like to be the fool, not for that matron mother, not for anyone'.

'Master…' started the Shadow with a little bit of fear but the mage, with a look, urged him to continue talking. 'I felt that protections, maybe they have something against Transmutation too. You entering there and the disguise will be vanishing'.

Venger smiled and that only could mean one thing: He already thought about that.

'For that I'll go no wearing a disguise at all' The shadow opened his horrific white eyes, amazed by the words of his master.

'But master…' he didn't know how to say.

'Do not worry, Shadow Demon, I didn't lost my mind' the mage was observing the map. 'I have a plan, an idea, something really that simple that cannot fail at all. Something that I didn't try in the past… and is so easy…'

'Wh… What do you have in mind, master?' he was really curious.

'Well, you will see but for now, go and alert the troops to wait for the drows and, when they arrive, together they will wait for my command' Venger rolled parchment with the map. 'Maybe I'll need it. Go now, Shadow Demon, and when you return we will catch the young ones in the desert'

The shadow, still curious but obedient as ever, didn't ask anything or inquired more, instant he vanished in the shade of his master to take the faster way to Evereska, traveling through the Plane of Shadows, a dangerous dark reflex from the prime material plane. He, in certain way, was a native in that plane, because his master made him using a dark image of himself in that site, so he felt like he was in home. In fact, like a shadow himself, he could travel there in a terrible speed, so he only needed spend a couple of minutes to a travel of days.

When he arrived to the mountains, the orcs and the lizard men were already there, mounting the camp and preparing themselves for his master's orders. The Shadow Demon repeated the words of Venger to them and also warned them to should remain hidden from the curious eyes. When the shadow was sure about the commands and the understanding about them from the army, he left the camp and flied through the shadows again, going as fast as he could to reach out sooner to the castle.

And when he arrived and sought for his master, going at last to his private chamber, the scene he saw left him petrified.

Venger was standing in the middle of the room, finishing dressing adding a touch here and there.

The shadow gazed him fixedly, from the head to the toe, without believing what he was seeing.

The mage, for the start, had his long black hair loose, unlike usual, wearing his hair gathered into a braid, to make more easy hiding it into the helmet. Shadow Demon could notice that the hair was very neat and shining as if it was some dark metal. The way the hair was around Venger's face showed it less aggressive and sinister than when he was wearing that red helmet. The arch-mage had a pending in the right ear with the form of a sword. Normally the mage wore an obsidian ring in that ear, more to prevent the closing of the hole than other thing. That thing with the ear and the pendant was something about Venger's family but the Shadow Demon never dared to ask about, whether it was something uncomfortable for him.

Downing the eyes to see the rest, the Shadow saw Venger was wearing a grey leather armor, not closed at all but opened slightly in the chest. He could see the beginning of the red dragon head that had Venger in his skin like a birthmark. The leather of the armor was filled with little metal pieces, dyed black, and wasn't a problem to distinguish the white shirt behind the armor… In fact the mage was trying to tie the cords of the leather around his wrists to prevent the sleeves of the shirt from going out.

The pants were pretty similar to the armor but more loose and comfortable, making it easy to wear. At the waist he was wearing two belts: one for the pants, with an icon of a symbolic red dragon protecting a sun with its wings (the dragon only had one horn), another with the scabbard of the sword.

The weapon itself was laying in the bed, waiting to be saved in its scabbard. The sword was huge, for a human, but for Venger and his size, were mere a long sword. The blade shining as if it was silver but a careful eye could see a red glow, invisible to the human eye, but with some light someone could possible swear have seen it. The hilt of the sword was done in some red metal, impossible to confirm what metal at all, but had a simple design to make easy to hold it, showing with that the weapon was for use, not for view. The pommel had the form of a symbolic flame and the cross-guard were two dragon wings wide open but in a smooth fashion, with no edges to make awkward to use it. The final touch in the sword was the rain guard, with the head of a dragon. In some way the eyes of the dragon were glowing strangely, like if that beast was intelligent at all.

'Holy Eater… ' said finally the shadow while his master was tying the laces of his boots. 'I thought you'll never use your sword again, master'.

'Why not?' responded the mage. His voice was more cheerful, like when he was speaking with the half-elf thief. 'The Holy Eater is a good sword, it comes handy'

'I haven't doubts about that, master' responded the Shadow respectfully. 'But I thought you were… avoiding things of your past, about your history like Tyr's champion…'

The Shadow Demon was afraid about committing a mistake with his master, but the mage smiled and denied with a move of his head.

'No, Shadow Demon… Don't speak about it and hide it, are two different things' the arch-mage went to the bed and took the sword, seeing carefully his reflex in the blade. 'You see: secrets… They are not a defense, they are not useful. You keep a secret and keeping one is being afraid all time, afraid of the truth itself. No… I'm not a fool merchant, selling weapons to my enemies. I'm always trying to minimize my weaknesses and I'm not the kind of man that is embarrassing about his past and what he is'.

He couldn't avoid looking at his master with admiration. Of course, the arch-mage surely had secrets, was impossible knowing all about his past, but he thought being a former paladin was a pain in the ass of Venger… But he wasn't concern at all about being wearing his old clothes and his sword. And, when the shadow looked to the bedside table, his admiration grew. There was the symbol of Tyr, the blue shield with the scales of Justice on the top of the hammer of Righteousness. The mage, with no second thoughts, placed it around his neck.

'I am ready' he said. 'What do you thing?'

He asked opening his arms and smiling.

'Quite good, master, but… Are… are you sure about this?' the shadow wasn't sure about how to ask the question. 'I mean… You look different enough but they are your more close enemies. Those children see you quite often, fight you, battle you very close. Sure maybe they have even nightmares with you… They can recognize you, aren't they?'

'No, my friend' said Venger. 'They are used to the tunic, to the robe… They expect me wearing the red and grey tunic, the red one-horned helmet. In certain way, their enemy is my robe, not me. They even can't recognize my voice without the appropriate clothes. Remember when I capture the young illusionist, Varla? When I disguised myself like the knight in the white horse? I was so hurry that I didn't change my voice… And they were unable to identify me. I'm Venger, anyway, wearing whatever I want… but not for the rest of the Realm and not for them'.

'I see, master' said the Shadow more confident than before. 'It's all about appearances'

The mage nodded and then he closed his eyes.

'Well, let's find them' he said.

For his concern, he wasn't good using divination magic, but for the standards of other mages and wizards in the Realms, he was quite good enough, not in the level of his transmutation, his primary magic school, but was good as a master. And specially when he had to seek them… The weapons they were carrying were an amazing beacon for his seeker magic.

His mind flied fast, going over the trees, touching the water of the lakes in his way… The animals and magic creatures that could sense power, fled to the contact of the mind of the sorcerer. In the end, when passed only a few seconds, his mind went to the children, above the desert sands.

Sheila trembled suddenly, like she was feeling a cold wind. They all looked at her… That was really strange, in the middle of the desert the temperature did not favor those chills.

'What happened, Sheila?' asked the acrobat putting her hand on her shoulder and staring at her with dismay.

'Nothing… Was… nothing… nothing at all' she looked over her shoulder, as if she expects to have something behind.

'We're more than alone, sis' said the barbarian, who was really tired about the desert. 'If at least someone came out… ya know… a couple of droids, stormtroopers, jawas or even sand people… This is the more bored stupid desert of all of them… There isn't even a monster…'

'Beware of what you desire…' singing Presto.

'Indeed' said Venger returning his mind to his body and smiling predatory. 'I must to say, Shadow Demon, that the young thief is good… really good. Is a pity that they are with the wrong person to grow up in power and strength'.

'Are they still in the Anauroch, master?' asked the shadow.

'Yes… And that is good for me'.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is from a fan to fans. Of course, my bad, I don't own Dungeons and dragons cartoon, don't own D&D tabletop rpg, don't own Forgotten Realms or even some pc game based in that like Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter nights. I would like it but isn't the case, this is for no profit, only a little story based with D&DC characters and based in Forgotten Realms with the base of the rpg. If you miss something about the cartoon or the FR, don't ask me to include it. If you want something changed (the guys younger, from the 80's again, the Big Spooky One as Venger's master…), don't ask me to include them. Remember, is my story…**

**Note: I made the kids more from this era than from the 80's but more for the sake of pop culture references than for another reason.**

**Note 2: Also, this is my very first attempt to create a story in English only. My mother's tongue is Spanish, so patient with mistakes and gramma.**

**Chapter 2**

You'll see me again  
In the thunder and rain  
I come crawlin' , I come crawlin'  
I've got eyes everywhere  
From the shadows I stare  
At you darling, my darling

**Not the nicest guy – Lordi**

They started their travel through the Great Sand Sea, also called Anauroch, almost two weeks ago. Their stay in the desert was not pleasant at all, specially because they were busy trying to defend a little nomad community from the evil army of Shade Princess, the ruler of the strange floating city of Thultanthar.

Eric was saying all the time that the most difficult task was learned the names of those places.

In any case, contrary to what Dungeon Master suggested, there was no way home in Thultanthar, not a portal, not a way, not a spell and not even a clue. That was another time, like many others, but they were beginning to feel as if they were reaching the limits. Of course, they couldn't say their guide in the Realm was cheating them, mostly because he never spoke clearly but the sensation of being fools was growing up over the years. In certain way they were like gunpowder, only needed a spark, and the Hell would be served.

But… it wasn't that time. They, like always, cried a little in silent after seeing their hopes broken again and continue the travel with a new direction and a new riddle in their minds.

"When things start to get difficult and everything seems a lie, hold fast to the one whom you may know more" that was the riddle the little man gave them.

Only the riddle. Dungeon Master always provided a little explanation in the past, something about the things that were going to happen, but that time…

'Nothing!' shouted the Cavalier suddenly.

'Oh, man… not again' said Diana.

'Yeah, Yeah… again. I mean… C'mon, guys, this is strange in the little guy's style'.

'This is rare… 'said the Ranger.

'Thanks, man '

'But I still think that was DM' Eric stopped immediately to smile.

'Me too, Eric, so give it up' said Presto using his hat to attract some fresh air.

'You can't be sure…' he knew that war was lost, but he could die fighting.

'We are' said Diana.

'No, you maybe… but not I' he started the debate for third time 'Our white hair Yoda has some habits and a formula… yeah, yeah, formula. When he is going to risk OUR lives, he use this: Young pupils, insert bad guy name is taking over insert some unpronounceable place and if you go maybe there will a way to go to your home world. Go for there, and there and there and, remember insert stupid riddle that only make sense when the time is right. The formula only changes a bit when is One-horned guy the bad guy. That's all… This time is nothing like that. This time is like: Go for this road and screw you up!'

'Eric!' Sheila left her thoughts to cover Bobby's ears with her hands 'Don't speak like that in front of my brother!'

'Besides, I don't believe he knows the meaning of that word… not at all, if you know what I mean' Diana hit him with the elbow, that made Eric laugh a bit.

'Well, Eric, I'm with you about that this is strange, but could be worse' the ranger was just shrugged.

'Yeah? In what form?' asked the cavalier.

'He could not giving us a riddle at all'

'That would have been stranger' said Presto, nodding.

'Are you ok, sis?' asked the barbarian when he could manage to escaped from the hands of his sister.

Sheila was thinking again. She couldn't get out of her head the idea of what strange seemed the silent of the Dungeon Master. She believed that he was concerned about something but she wasn't brave enough to ask him or to discuss it with her friends. No, she remained silent, as always and now her head was screaming with theories and ideas.

And it was that chill before… She knew what it meant, she _knew_ it. Every time since a couple of months, when they were near to a danger, to something evil, she chilled like that. It was the sensation of being touched by something really cold and unpleasant, like in the ghost stories… But that wasn't a story, she recognized the sensation… But she didn't want the laughs of her friends, so she was keeping that in secret since the first time she confirmed how was it.

And she had to recalled herself that one wasn't the only secret she wasn't sharing with the gang…

'Yes, I'm fine, Bobby' she smiled softly 'I was thinking in DM'.

'Don't worry for Mr. Big Mouth words, Sheila' advised her the acrobat. 'There is nothing to worry about.'

The roar. For Sheila's speculation it was taking a long time to appear but there was it.

The sands moved around them like an earthquake and from below began to show up a huge large body covered with purple scales. The enormous beast started to be clearer according it went out of the sand but that doesn't reassured them more, on the contrary, they were getting more nervous as more they saw about the monster.

'Prepare to fight!' yelled Hank raising his bow and starting to shoot a burst of fire arrows.

'A purple worm?' cried the Shadow Demon, seeing the scene where they couldn't possible see him or the arch-mage. 'Master! I think you have exaggerated this time!'

Venger denied with the head, showing a worry face.

'I think my invocation has gone out of line…' he sighed. 'No matter… This will be an extreme training to have my swordsmanship out of retirement'.

The Shadow saw his master's eyes and could recognize the warrior spark in them. He was excited, not only ready to fight but wanting that so badly… The eyes of the Shadow Demon went to the huge purple worm again.

'Good luck, master' he whispered.

'I do not need it' said the mage, who was started to run to the beast drawing the sword in the process.

'For him this is just funny…' said the shadow, unbelieving what he was seeing.

The monster had begun to attack them with cruelty, trying to eat them alive.

The first who was attacked was Diana, but her natural agility once again saved her life. She jumped on top of the worm, trying to keep in balance but the movements of the creature were so violent that little was took for her to going into the sand, only in the last moment she could manage to be able to turn on the air and fall more or less upright.

Then the beast turned its attention to Eric, who was behind his shield, watching everything carefully. Sure, he was scared to death, as always, but with the practice that could only provide the years of dangers and monsters, he developed time ago some battle sense or ability to analyze a fight and even when the worm didn't move its head, he knew he would be next in line to be attacked. He lifted his shield just in time to receive the tail stinger, the attack making him to go back a few steps.

'I can't stand another strike like this!' he yelled at the ranger.

'I thought your magic shield could stop anything' mocked the acrobat while trying to hit the worm with her javelin.

'The shield can, but I have my limits, sister!' he was trying to avoid another attack 'Another hit and I'll go to home not using a damn portal at all!'

Then the purple worm, surprisingly, made a fast move, too fast for being from so huge beast. Sheila was avoiding the attacks, being secure over the invisibility cloak when she saw the movement of the creature.

'BOBBY, LOOK OUT!' she yelled at her little brother but it seemed that it was too late.

The gigantic worm opened wide its mouth and went fast to the ground, were the young barbarian was trying to put his unicorn pet away from danger. He couldn't even scream seeing the terrible mouth of the worm, when suddenly the boy felt a strong push by one side that made him fall to the sand. When he looked back to see who had pushed him, he didn't see Hank or another of the gang like he hoped but another person who the position of the suns and the shade of the worm don't let him to see who was clearly.

'Run, boy!' he, because that voice was undoubtedly from a guy, was holding the mouth of the beast with a big sword, using the weapon to prevent the maw from closing.

The barbarian was slow to react but when he could, with the help of his sister taking him from the shoulders, he ran near the ranger only to see better the man who saved his life.

He was a man, but a big one, over the seven, maybe eight feet high, with a long black hair that came loose to the waist and with two big black wings in this back coming from the thick hair. His skin was pale, almost white but with some reflex in blue and his eyes were red blood.

'Who is that guy?' asked the barbarian.

'Dunno, but he's helping us' said back the ranger while he was still firing the arrows.

In that moment the purple worm pushed a little harder and the swordsman couldn't contain it much longer. With an elegant gesture, he took the sword only for the grip, while moments ago he was holding the monster thanks to have the other hand in the blade, and let the beast to move forward. The result was the worm eating sand while Venger took the sword upside down and hit it backward, introducing the weapon on the head of the beast. The being roared and the arch-mage smile satisfied, taking hard the grip of his sword when the worm lifted its head, raising him in the air with the move to be still up later, using Venger the sword like a support to maintain the balance.

'HIT IT FROM BELOW!' he yelled at the ranger 'ITS WEAKEST POINT IS IN THE UNDERBELLY!'

He didn't have to repeat it twice and Hank started to use the less purple and more yellow coloration of the beast's underbelly like a target and Diana was trying to make the same, using her javelin like a spear.

Presto, in the other hand, was trying to conjure something to aid his friends but with that tense situation and Eric yelling at him, was difficult to concentrate… and the result were a fan, a complete set of Pirates' toys, a water-gun with no water and a copy of Counter Strike Source for pc.

'Presto, you're a moron like a magician!' shouted the cavalier.

'I can't concentrate in this situation!' he apologized.

'You can't cast a spell even with Sesame Street lessons!'

Sheila was about to yell Eric to leave alone Presto when she saw the worm too much close to her, she screamed in respond.

'Sorry, beautiful' whispered Venger to the worm while extracting the sword from the flesh of the beast 'But you must to die…'

He nailed the sword again but this time the cold steel entered in the eye of the monster like if was going through hot butter. The mage put one foot on the pommel of his weapon and jumped, provoking with that gesture that the sword enter more into the head of the purple worm, making a massive damage to its brain. In the same moment the mage landed gracefully, the monster stopped to roar and with a final move, fell in the sand, dead.

Venger then sighed relieved, thinking it wasn't all that bad, specially taking the lot of time that he had not wield a sword or do an acrobatic move. Then he looked at the bunch of kids and smiled softly.

'_Leves, erthurir!_' he said with sympathy in that strange language for them 'Are you all right? Is anybody hurt?'

'No, we're all ok, thanks to you' said the ranger.

'Oh, there is no need to thank me, it was my pleasure to help if I could' he started to go to the dead worm to recuperate his sword. 'I am just glad if I arrived in time'

'More than in time, man' said the barbarian with his trademark enthusiasm. 'And that way of fight… Wow, that was classic!'

'Anyway, thanks' said Diana smiling and putting in the right place her tiara. 'But we don't know your name…'

'Frederick… Frederick de Vegalia, is a real pleasure to meet you all' he bows and was so elegant in the manners that someone could imagine him standing in royal courts around the Realm, and not like a servant, but a ruler, a king or something like that.

In the shadows, the Shadow Demon was looking to his master with the eyes wide open… He was telling them his real name! Or almost part of it. Somehow it was a good idea, if he had to say his name to the elves and they had something to detect lies, they wouldn't see a lie at all.

'Well, Fred, old buddy' Eric was smiling, not at all about being helped, but to have someone who will fight for him 'Thanks for the help'

'If you do not mind, I prefer being call Frederick' his smile was trying to apologize for himself. 'I do not like at all nicknames'

'Don't mind the cavalier, Frederick' said Diana. 'He's always that stupid'

Eric was looking bad to the acrobat when the thief come close to the group. She was feeling nervous and didn't know why and was difficult for her to approach to the stranger… And that was funny, 'cause she doesn't feel him like a stranger.

'Thanks for rescuing my brother, Frederick' she was looking at the sand but she made an effort to look up and look into his eyes. 'Are you a paladin?'

She asked and that surprised the mage. He did not think they knew what a paladin was… well, they met Strongheart and Dekion but there was a different thing met a paladin and recognize one in simple view.

'What make you think that, my lady?' he asked, openly curious.

'The symbol' she pointed Tyr's insignia. 'I saw that in a temple a month ago and some cavaliers were wearing that and I heard about they were paladins so…'

Venger smiled softly and nodded.

'I was a paladin, once… But not anymore, not for the order, almost' he started to caress his neck, playing be nervous. 'But now I am not more than a simple warrior. That is all'

'They kicked you out?' asked the little barbarian, interested more a more in the strange Frederick.

'Bobby!' Sheila chided him 'Don't be so rude! I apologize for my brother'

'Do not worry, young lady' He seemed so nice… 'Kick me out… I guess you are speaking about if they casted me away. In fact, they did… But some bad habits like wearing the sacred symbol are difficult to avoid'.

He took his sword, extracting it from the monster's flesh with a single hit and he waited a bit to the magic of the sword would effect and in seconds the blood in the blade started to vanish, like if the sword was drinking it.

'Autoclean! I call that a real magic weapon!' said the cavalier.

Venger then made an elegant gesture to save the sword in the scabbard and looked at the gang with a worry grim.

'Are you lost from one of the caravans?' he asked. 'I could help you to find your parents…'

'Ha! That will take a long trip, buddy' said Eric.

'No, we're not lost from a caravan. We were traveling through the desert' responded Hank.

Venger opened his eyes like if that was a big surprise.

'Oh, for the hammer of Tyr… That is too much dangerous!' he looked at all of them. 'You are just children… This place is tough, even for experienced adventurers. What are you crossing the Anauroch?'

'That's like the joke about the chicken and the road…' said Presto.

'This is complicated…' Hank admitted. 'But we want to reach the other side'

'Dungeon Master told us so…' said Bobby, shrugging.

Venger looked really amazed, like he was seeing a miracle… He was a good actor, nobody could say another thing.

'So you are…' he said 'You are Dungeon Master's emissaries.'

'Emi-what?' asked Bobby.

'He's saying we are DM's delivery boys' Eric clarified.

'Oh, I meant not to offend you, because this is such a great honor but… you are just children' he seemed concerned. 'When I heard about you, I expected someone… older. Your feats and skills are legendary but even when I heard the words 'young ones' associated with you, I never expected something like this… Someone so young…'

'Don't worry, we're stronger than we look' said Bobby, overconfident about his own skills.

'I do not have a doubt about that… I heard about you fighting hordes of menacing orcs, dragons, evil mages and witches and…'

'And don't forget about One-horned guy…' said Bobby, really proud.

'One-horned… You are meaning the Dark Lord, Venger' Outside Venger aka Frederick looked concerned but inside he was really amused… Even speaking about him they did not realize who he was. 'That is a plus, he is not someone to take lightly. I never battled him before but I heard he is insane powerful'.

'Yeah, the key word is insane' said the barbarian.

'If you do not mind, it will be my great pleasure travel with you' he bowed before them. 'At least until we leave the desert'.

The all looked at the warrior and laugher seeing his formalisms. He looked concerned but they stop laughing.

'Don't need to be so polite… You're welcome' said Diana.

'You're worry about us, aren't you?' Bobby was looked Venger with some complicity.

'Well…' he smiled. 'It is hard for me to understand why some being of the Absolute Good like Dungeon Master could let younglings into such number of threats and dangers'.

'Yeah, buddy, for us too' said Eric.

'We have our magic weapons, so we aren't helpless and now we have some practice' Hank smiled confident. 'We, right now, could kick Venger's butt without sweat'.

All was smiling, even Venger, but inside he had to recall himself about what he was doing… He had to control his temper not to break the masquerade, break the Ranger's face, one and every one of the bones of those pester children's bodies and not necessary in that order. But there was something that helped him to control his emotions: The Thief. She wasn't laughing or smiling, she was quiet, serious… and she looked worry.

'There is something bothering you, my lady?' he asked softly, going a little towards her.

'No, there is nothing' she said, looking at his face only for a few seconds… Somehow, she felt that those red eyes could burn her into ashes. 'But I guess that we should not make that kind of jokes'.

'Sheila is scared of Venger…' sang her brother.

'I'm not scared!' she said, angry. 'And less of Venger… But ignore the danger is acting like a child.'

And she started to walk, waiting for nobody.

Presto was trying to return the things to the hat when he saw the gang moving again following Sheila, who was far ahead. Venger was hurry too, trying to catch the thief.

'Young lady' he called. 'I think I must to apologize. I guess my speech provoked your reaction, I am so sorry. I did not want to mean that you and your comrades were unworthy of the honor of being Dungeon Master's pupils for your age… And I did not want to call you immature or something like that, I am feeling that I was misunderstood and I am sorry. It was only a surprising thing'.

'Isn't your fault, Frederick' she said, but she didn't smile or even saw to the former paladin. 'Are those… jerks… They are always acting like if nothing was happening and as if we could take care of all and that isn't case. I don't bother to call Venger "Asshole!" seeing directly to his tinny whinny little nose, not in the middle of a battle or so but we're always pushing him and pushing him, these days with no care at all. And I have the bad feeling that we will regret of that'.

He smiled, satisfied not only 'cause she was showing him some respect… in her way… but about her way of feel and thinking.

'I think you are too much mature than you look, young lady' he said, softly.

She smiled and couldn't avoid blushing strongly. The hot in her cheeks alerted her about that and she stared to walk more slowly and seeing the sand in her feet.

'Well… Thank you… And the name is Sheila'

'Sheila… Beautiful name for such a young strong warrior' he smiled, full of his natural charm. 'And is not a common name... Are you from Maztika or Kara-Tur?'

'I don't even know those places… We're from a different world' she didn't know why, but she was feeling nervous and in some sort stupid.

'For another plane? Oh, that is interesting' but he seemed not be worry about their origin. 'I myself traveled to another planes, a few… It was really dangerous. Even Sigil, the nexus between planes, was really a challenge'.

'You… You can open portals?' asked Presto with an amazed look.

'I can' he said smiling. 'But only to Sigil. Attempting to open portals to other worlds without passing through Sigil is almost impossible. And Sigil is not a recommended place… is not secure, not even for native beings'.

'But that isn't the power of a paladin…' She thought aloud 'Am I mistaken?'

Venger denied with his head, while smiling broadly.

'That is a power that only magicians or wizards could perform'

'Are you a mage? Too?' It seems the barbarian was ever more excited about Frederick than before.

'I am a mage, yes… I am a warrior mage or mage warrior, I am not sure what comes first'

'Wow… you must be some kickass guy! I saw you…' the barbarian started move like if he was fighting with a sword. 'And that was not magic! Wasn't, yes?'

'No, young one, that was with no magic at all. I do not use magic if I do not see a true necessity' He was aware that he was gaining the admiration of the boy and in his mind that made him laugh hard… It'll be a pity when the bubble explodes with his revelation. 'In fact, it was my magic affinity and the rejection of stop use it the thing that provoked my fallen into the order… Well, I will be sincere with you, was not only that. But that was a strong motive too'.

'Those guys are jerks!' said Bobby angry. 'A paladin with magic is double-trouble for bad guys!'

'I see that you and I share some point of view, young one. But rules are rules and I could not avoid them like if I was special. They are there for every man or woman who wants to enter and stay in the order. And the majority of Paladin's orders have pretty the same rules' he looked relaxed but disappointed.

'What rules are that?' asked the ranger, really curious.

'You must follow the precepts of your God or Goddess' quoted he direct from his own memories. 'You have to battle the heart of Evil where it was. You must got a life of humility and continue redemption. You must vow to a life of servitude, to a life of kindness. You have no proud, you have no needs beyond your duty and your God or Goddess. You will fight with the tools provided by your deity, you will need nothing more' he sighed. 'That is the basic of every paladin… then every religion make its own points and commands'.

'And for that they kicked you out?' asked the barbarian.

'Yes. When you break a rule, you have a consequence, when you break a couple, you got expelled. That is my case' he shrugged his shoulders. 'But the matter about the magic had no sense at all: is part of my most basic nature. It is like having a tail and try not to move it'.

'You most basic nature?' repeated the wizard.

'What are you?' asked Bobby.

'I am half-dragon' affirmed the mage. 'And in my nature magic is like breathe, it is impossible to avoid'.

'You don't look too much like a dragon for me…' said the barbarian seeing critically to Venger.

'Bobby…' called his sister.

'No, I do not. My skin, time ago, was scarlet red but Time changes people, some times in ways more visible than others. So, let's say my body, in the same way of my mind, is the result of my life'.

'But… ' for some reason, Sheila was seeing Venger with a really concerned face. 'What could be so hard, so… horrible to change your own skin?'

He smiled gently.

'Miss Sheila, who told you that was something that bad?' he nodded… she had some serious empathic powers. 'Yes, it was. I was buried by… a really wicked and evil sorcerer, a demon with the face of someone nice and pleasant. I was years underground, alone, lost in the dark, in a tomb no bigger than a few meters. I had no light, not a candle… I could survive thanks to my nature and my magic. But when I was rescued, I had this aspect, this… pale decrepit appearance. I lost the color of my skin and I could recover my body form but not my face, it is still in the bones'.

They all looked Venger with a puzzled expression as comprehensive one.

'Who in the Realm could do you that?' asked Diana, coming close to the mage to finish to put a hand in his arm.

'Venger?' asked Bobby, feeling really sick and angry.

'No… Like I told you, young one, it was someone I trust… I could trust him my life like I did… And that trust was paid in suffering' he looked to the acrobat and took her hand softly… and she could say that touch had something… attractant. 'Do not worry, it was time ago. Sometimes I feel I could forget all about that, but experience changes us. I am not so confident than in the past. It is inevitable'.

'That's horrible!' said Sheila.

'Like I said, is something in the past. That cannot hurt me anymore' he smiled.

'That's a good policy' said the ranger. 'What happened to that mage?'

'He is out there' he said, not worry at all. 'He is making the same to others, using and manipulating them like he did to me. And when the time comes to him to not find any use in them, he will send them to certain death. It is an endless cycle'.

'And… you can't do anything?' asked the acrobat.

'The Fallen Paladin's word, sadly, is worth nothing' he said, with a depressing face. 'I only can see the events and be ready to help. It is less than I want to do, but is something'.

'Maybe we can do something…' suggested Hank.

'Oh, no, c'mon… We aren't the Salvation Army or the Fifth Legion…' Eric started to complain. 'Don't take me wrong, Freddy…'

'Frederick, please…'

'…You're so cool and all, but if I had wanted to help everyone, I had begun a career as a nun' he finished.

'Eric, if we can help, is our duty…' tried to reply Diana.

'Duty? Who asked for that self-called duty?' he replied back. 'My damn duty is return to home, see all the movies I lost while being here, enjoy my life and being only afraid when my mom starts to speak about lawyers'.

All the gang was seeing Eric with contempt and disrepute but the former paladin step forward and raised his hands urging for calm.

'Eric… Is it Eric the name?' the cavalier nodded, looking strange to Venger. 'Eric is right'.

'Am I?' he asked back.

It was not only the cavalier the surprised one, all of them looked to the face of the warrior questioning him with their looks.

'Maybe you are all honored right now for the service you are giving to the Dungeon Master, but you are all children and I guess you are looking for your way to your home-plane' more or less, all nodded. 'If you do not want to stay here, your first priority is finding that way. The thing I wanted to say is that the mage I told you before is my issue, my responsibility. My task, in some way… You do not need to get involved and is not your duty at all'.

'See?' Eric looked victorious.

'But I would like to help…' said Sheila.

'You will help me if you travel with me' he smiled, taking the hand of Sheila… She felt the same strange tickling than Diana, but she wasn't brave enough to keep the touch. 'I normally travel alone, all by myself. Your company will please me'.

'In that case, we better move now' said the ranger.

'Yes, is the smartest thing to do' said Venger going near to Hank and pointing to some place in the horizon. 'In a couple of hours we will arrive to a cave on a small cliff. Merchants and travelers use it like refuge in sand-storms and to sleep in nights. We can pass the night there'.

'Thanks for the advice, Frederick' said Hank, very polite to the paladin. 'Do you know well this desert?'.

'It is not the first time I travel through the Anauroch but the last time was long ago, so I bring some good maps' was funny, because in the view he was only carrying the sword and a really small bag strapped to the belt. 'If you desire, I could make a copy to you'.

While talking, the gang was moving through with Hank and Venger speaking pleasantly and guiding the march: Hank for habit and Venger because he knew where they were going. Bobby was following them very close with Uni by his side, listening carefully to all that they were talking. Then were Presto and Eric, speaking about Frederick and what amazing he was. The young magician was far more excited than the cavalier, but both wanted to ask him about tips and tricks.

In the end of the march were the two girls, speaking about the former paladin too, but more in the fashion of two teenagers speaking about the captain of the Wrestling Team.

'He's big!' said Diana, cheerfully.

'Diana, low your voice' said Sheila in a whisper 'You don't want him to hear you, do you?'

'Who said I'm not?' her smile was diabolic. 'Oh, mama, look at that! He has muscles over muscles… His legs are like bags of melons and his arms like legs… Sister, I think I'm in love!'.

'You aren't speaking seriously!' said Sheila, who was unavailable of remove the eyes from the warrior.

'Sheila… Are you made of stone or what? And speaking about stone…' she approached her friend 'Do you think he is that big in ALL?'

The young thief blushes violently.

'Diana…'

'That's the name, don't spend it' the acrobat touched her with the elbow. 'And I think he likes you…'

'No way!' then she looked at her friend.

'Oh, yes… He was playing with that big purple pokémon, I can say that and when you were in danger… Powned! That wormy was sushi'.

'Do you think that?' she looked again to Venger's back. 'I mean, seriously'

'For my bad, yes… I think the big dragon wants to take you to his cave and embrace you with his black wings' she winked.

'Oh, c'mon…' but she, most for her own surprise, was feeling eager.

'Yes… And that's bad for me… I mean, I had some scientific curiosity about how hot can be a dragon skin under certain situations'

'Diana!'

'Hey, I only was planning some test with his ears and my thighs'

'Oh, boy… You're such a pervert!' Sheila called that her in surprise.

'No, I'm a woman… when you get to my age, you understand'

'I'm only two years younger than you!' she said 'Maybe for that he prefers me… I'm fresh new meat, not some second-handed dish!'

'Oh, wow… You really like him to show me your claws in that way, kitty' She put an arm over her shoulders. 'Relax… I'll let for you the prize… But if you don't start the conquest and I see some weak point, I'll go through that like an iceberg to the Titanic'

'Yeah' she laughed 'Titanic is the key word'.

Both girls laughed hard, inevitably attracting the eyes of the guys in front of them, stopping the march a few seconds. The boys looked the girls with a surprised expression and then they started the way again with the girls continuing their little talk… They didn't know that the object of their chat was hearing all. Even Presto or Eric couldn't say about what they were talking, not even trying, but Venger was far from being human and his senses, especially hearing, smell and sight were really accurate. That girls' chat was making him smile inside his mind. The pride…


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is from a fan to fans. Of course, my bad, I don't own Dungeons and dragons cartoon, don't own D&D tabletop rpg, don't own Forgotten Realms or even some pc game based in that like Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter nights. I would like it but isn't the case, this is for no profit, only a little story based with D&DC characters and based in Forgotten Realms with the base of the rpg. If you miss something about the cartoon or the FR, don't ask me to include it. If you want something changed (the guys younger, from the 80's again, the Big Spooky One as Venger's master…), don't ask me to include them. Remember, is my story…**

**Chapter 3**

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

**Holding out for a hero – Bonnie Tyler**

Near the dusk the little group arrived to the cave and started to make the preparations to stay for the night.

Venger offered himself to maintain the camp-fire, so he was outside to try to find dry plants or something like that to make fire. They were inside, trying to fix the place and make it comfortable, but the thing they were making more, was talking.

'He's really kind' said the acrobat.

'You like him' said Bobby, mocking at her.

'Yes… Unlike what I see every day, he's a man' but mock Diana was tough and tricky.

'A dragon, you mean' said Eric.

'That's only a plus: He's a good choice and could be the hell of a pet' they all laughed.

'I…' Sheila started to speak but silenced herself almost immediately.

'What happen, Sheila?' asked Hank, concerned.

'Is… nothing' she was complete insecure.

'You can tell us' insisted the ranger.

She looked all of them before deciding whether to speak or not. She wasn't sure about how she was about the say but seeing them she was sure couldn't avoid to tell them.

'Is Frederick' she said. 'I feel him like if he wasn't a complete stranger, like if we already met somewhere'.

'Crap… Another fan-girl…' said the barbarian.

'Ain't that!' she responded on the defensive 'Dunno why, but I feel like if I knew him'.

'Geez, sis… That's 'cause he's superb and friendly, don't worry' said Bobby.

'Yeah, whatever…' she said, feeling a little bother.

Sheila was moving stones, maybe too hard for a girl of her size, when Diana approached her and started to fake being helping her.

'I guess that déjà vú thing was nothing to do with our little girl-to-girl talk, isn't it?' she was whispering.

'No, I had that feeling since he appeared' a rock literally flied crossing the cave.

'Wow… You're really pissed-off…' she said. 'Hey, if Pretty Fred is some bad guy, I'll let him to you anyway… Some move like that with the rock and he is finished'.

'Funny' she was really bitter.

'Relax with me, sis' she said. 'What happen? You normally are an angel… too much angel… Do you have the visit of your ol' Aunt Flow?'

'No!' she said, angry… but then she tried to relax. 'Ok, I'm sweet, I'm fine… It's… I can't speak with anybody. Not to them, almost, they are always mocking and acting like… like…'

'Men?' she helped.

'Yeah, men! Neanderthals machos… Is frustrating' Sheila sat. 'I have some things that I want to speak with someone and… I feel like I can't'.

'Hey, you can always talk to me' said the acrobat.

'I know, I know… But is difficult. Is like that feeling with Frederick… I tell you, we know him' she sighed. 'I don't know from where and in what circumstances but we know him'.

'I trust you' she was trying to be very sympathetic. 'But, hey… I could remember that body'

The Acrobat was trying to soften the situation but Sheila looked at her with a look that could kill and she got up, starting to pay her anger with the unfortunate stones in her way. Diana decided that the risk of being treated like a stone was too much dangerous and she went to Presto, asking him about the sleeping bags he said, before entering the cave, he could get.

'Here' said a deep but nice voice near to Sheila. 'I could manage to get these for the fire'.

He showed the dry plants to the thief, smiling.

'I hope this could be enough to maintain the fire' Venger, who was seeing the plants, move up the eyes to meet hers. 'Is there something wrong, Miss Sheila?'

'Sheila, only Sheila' she was little bitter and she regretted immediately. 'I'm so sorry, Frederick. Isn't your fault… I'm only a little bit angry with those… assholes'.

'Ass-hole… Definitely sounds like an insult' he smiled kindly. 'And I guess is not a pretty light one'.

'I'm sorry, truly. Is that… well, something…'

'You can tell, if you want' she looked him direct in his red eyes. 'I want to know more about you, if you are agree, and conversation is the best way'.

'Why do you want to know more about me?' she asked surprised, although inside she was excited.

'First: Curiosity. I want to know more about the people with whom I'm traveling and second…' he laughed 'I am a fool… It is more curiosity. I felt something in you when we met. You grab my attention and I do not know why, so I want to go far from the surface, go inside and know. I felt like if we met each other time ago, like if we are not stranger at all… And I positively could remember your face, so…'

She blushed violently and looked him with the eyes wide opened.

'I… I… I am so sorry. I am being so direct and rude… I apologize… I… I will go to the fire' like if he was embarrassed he flied to the fire and started to prepare it.

Sheila was looking at him fixedly and Venger was avoiding her sight but he was thinking… Stupid human girl, they were so easy… but he couldn't deny she was making him more and more curious. She was showing so much potential and he was beginning to think that idea of lure her into his side, make her leave the teachings of Dungeon Master and begin to study under him. Yes… maybe that idea wasn't bad at all. And the first step, he knew, was her heart.

'Why don't you use just magic and… you know… Booooom, fire?' asked Bobby, seeing carefully Venger and what he was doing.

'Because like I said, I only use magic when it is necessary' he stopped when he had all the dry plants in position inside the circle of rocks, then he opened the little bag in his belt and he took out tinder and flint. 'And this time it is not necessary'.

Bobby was seeing curious the curved metal piece and the little white rock in the hands for the mage, and then Venger rubbed them and a little spark comes out and brings fire to the dry plants.

'What's that?' he asked, curious.

'Flint and tinder' he responded. 'They are part of what I call Basic Adventurer Equipment and is necessary to bring fire. You can try with wood and a dry branch but take too much time. This is fast and is not expensive to buy both. In fact, they come together and these ones only cost me one single gold coin'.

'Bobby, that's the principle of the lighter' said Hank spoiling Bobby's amazed face.

'What is a lighter?' asked the mage

'A thing that made that but in a single object' responded the ranger. 'But not only brings a spark, but maintain a flame'

'Something from your world, I guess' Hank nodded. 'It must be a marvelous world to have such science'.

'Yes, it is' said Hank with a melancholic gaze. 'And, Frederick, you were speaking about basic adventurer equipment… I'm curious about that. I mean, I'm the leader and I want the best for us. And we normally travel with nothing but our weapons'

'And you want to know what I call basic to have some idea and maybe start to bring it with you' Hank, smiling, nodded to Venger.

'Just in case, ya know… '

'Very well. I will show you what I carry and I consider basic' Hank nodded, but wasn't only Hank.

Bobby approached, as Eric, Presto and Diana did. Only Sheila was far from the gang and she was very attentive in what the mage was doing anyway.

Then Venger started to begin to draw things from inside of the little bag in the belt, but like could happen to Santa Claus's sack, the little bag looked has no end. He was taking out things bigger or larger than the bag itself.

'Let me see… Flint and tinder, a waterskin full of water, sewing needle, some yarn, a fifty feet long rope, some ink, a feather, some layers of parchment, a suitcase for maps, a petate, a little mirror, some soap, a cauldron for cooking, a couple of candles, a fishhook, some cecina meat, some traveler's bread, a seal ring and some sealing wax' they were looking to that all stuff with an amazed gaze. 'And, normally this includes winter clothes and a winter blanket but I cannot feel cold, so I do not carry them at all. And like a wizard and a paladin, or former paladin, I carry a little alchemy laboratory, the insignia of my god in silver, some healing material, my magic book… And I think that is all. Another mages need components to perform magic so they carry them too but I have not that need'.

'Wow!' said Presto and Eric in choir.

'That is a lot of stuff!' said Diana.

'Jesus… Boys, I think our friend stole Santa's sack' Bobby was amazed yet.

'Oh, no… Nothing is stole' Frederick looked worry.

'Relax, Earthling humor' said the acrobat.

'That must be a magic bag' pointed Presto 'Even the maps' suitcase is bigger than it… Your fists are bigger than it!'

'Yes, it is. It is a Bag of Holding… one of my first creations. In fact is so old that I am surprised that it is still working' he was looking the bag, even with some affection 'This thing bring me good memories. When I had nothing to worry about'.

'How much old is it?' asked Bobby.

'Well, I created it when I was seven years old, so… Yes, it is really old'

'You was a magician in that age?' Presto was amazed.

'I was an apprentice in that age, yes. My nature made my mother begin to train me when I was really young, not only in magic, but in other matters. And when I was seven years old, or so, I started my rebellious stage and without her approval I began to investigate in books and I tried to experiment on my own. I think only the bag was well, anyway, but I think that could be worse… Fortunately I did not cause any disaster'.

'Only your mom?' asked the barbarian 'Where was your father?'

'Bobby!' called him Sheila 'That is a very inappropriate question'

'Does not matter' Venger smiled. 'My mother was the dragon and my father was the human, and my mother wanted to raise me but she did not want to stay any longer around humans so my parents took different paths. I was raised in a red dragon cave, my mother's home, from my birth to my adolescence where I had to pass my maturity rite. Only in that moment my mother left me go and see another thing than the cave and meet another people besides her'.

'Wow, that's a childhood' said Eric with sarcasm.

'So you don't know who your father is, correct?' Diana was trying to be polite.

'No, I met my father years after. In fact, was my father the person who wanted me in Tyr's order' he smiled softly. 'Was a difficult task for him, a Great Cleric of Tyr, to question the order and the religion itself to have me in. But he was stubborn and a fighter and he succeeded'.

'What was the problem of you being a paladin?' asked Bobby.

'In those days, non-human paladins were not allowed'

'That's racism!' said Diana, angry.

'Correct, it was. And in some cults still exists that rule. That was another of the reasons to expel me from the order… Well, it was not a motive but I am sure they had that in mind too'.

'That's a crap!' said the barbarian.

'Bobby…' called again his sister.

'Sis, don't rebuke me! That's a shit… What a bunch of assholes!'

'BOBBY!' she yelled.

'Hear to your sister, young one. You do not need that… adorned vocabulary to express the same' he was smiling, like he wasn't lecturing him at all, like he was speaking to a friend. 'And remember that your behavior is a window to your parents. People always will judge them without meet them only seeing at you and I am sure you do not want to let people think your parents are churlish… I am sure you love them'.

'Sure I love them!' he said, defiant, like if he was ready to fight to prove it.

'In that case, watch your behavior, just for them' he passed his huge hand for the boy's hair.

'Okey! I'll do it!' he raised the fist over his head.

Venger smiled satisfied about his little manipulation on the young barbarian and started to pick everyone of his items to keep them safe into the bag. Sheila, taking advantage over the others moving far from the paladin, approached him, sitting by his side.

'You have a good hand with children' she admitted.

'I have only the theory, not the practice, so that was only luck' he was avoiding to look at her.

'You could be a good psychologist, back in Earth' she smiled a little.

'What is a psychologist?' he asked.

'Someone that could understand the way of thinking of others and acting consequently' she said, a little insecure.

'Acting?' he asked.

'Manipulating them, for their good, of course' she laughed.

'Manipulation for good… I never heard those two words in the same sentence' he laughed back.

'You know, changing bad habits, insane ideas… Like you with my brother'

'I see' he said, smiling.

'You're not looking at me' she finally said after some minutes.

'Well, I feel a little embarrassed yet' his hair moved a little, partially hiding his face. 'You must to forgive me, I travel alone… I am alone most of the time and sometimes I forgot how is being with other people. I speak too much and majority of the time I am embarrassing myself while speaking or being rude without notice. I am so sorry…'

She moved her hand and took one of him. Venger's hand was warm, and had that tickles, that vibration that she felt before.

'Stop, don't blame yourself… I was angry 'cause my friends, was nothing to do with you' she had to let go his hand, she could not bear that touch, not for much time 'If you still want listen to me, after dinner we can talk'

He looked at her, direct to the face, with absolute eye contact, and she couldn't endure that look, that face framed by his long black hair and that smile, seductive and charismatic in the same time. It was too much for her… and even her cheeks could react before her, transforming her face into a tomato.

'That will be my great pleasure' and that voice… almost whispering the words, caressing her ears with them.

That voice in the same time was dark like an abyss and deep as the ocean. She knew that voice could provoke desire and fear and make a person, even a brave one, tremble like a tuning fork. And she trembled but she didn't know if it was due the fear or the desire. She had to down her eyes, she couldn't look him.

'I'll go to see if Presto has the dinner' and she literality ran away from him.

Venger wanted to laugh hard but he had to remember that he was acting and he couldn't go out of character, not in that moment, not when he was going through the desire and the heart of her so easily. He finished to pick up all his things and went to the boy dressed in green and sat down.

'Master Presto, is everything ready for dinner?' he asked him.

'Presto? Master? He? The Master of someone?' Eric asked, incredulous, ready to mock his best friend.

'It is a courtesy treatment between mages, a signal of respect. Only apprentices do not receive this appointment' he explained.

'Then treat him like if he was an apprentice' said the cavalier.

'No, dinner isn't ready yet' Presto ignored deliberately Eric, but he looked Frederick thankful. 'I don't know what happen to this hat today, but I can't cast very well… I can't provide anything edible'.

'And that is new?' Asked Eric, sarcastically.

'Well, Master Presto, try again… Let us see if I can help you to improve your spellcraft' Venger offered, kindly.

'Okeeey…' he sighed and put his fingers in position to begin spelling 'Hocus, pocus, alakameenas… please, bring me something for dinner'.

The result was an expensive but useless tuxedo. Black, elegant, sure in a dinner back in Earth could cause sensation but wasn't even in his size. With a fast and a little angry move, Presto returned the jacket and the trousers back in the hat and made them vanish.

'See?' he was frustrated.

'Do not worry and stay calm. I think I can see where the problem is' the mage said.

'Really? 'Cause me too 'said the cavalier. 'Presto, magician… That's the problem. Why you don't stop being kind with him and bring us something to eat with your own magic?'

'Very well, Sir Eric' said Venger. 'I will bring desserts if he brings the main feast'

Presto smiled, that was some act of trust from the former paladin

'Ok, What is my problem, Frederick?' asked the magician with new energies.

'Your concentration and your belief' he responded. 'You are centering too much in your words and less in your mind and because I think you are insecure about your ability with magic, your Hat of the Many Things does not know what brings you, so it gives you the first thing it find in your subconscious'.

'I had a tuxedo in my subconscious?' asked Presto.

'That is the most possible' Venger said. 'If you want an advice: Try to focus your mind in the object of your desire, not only something general but something concrete. You, right now, are trying to bring us food, but you are not thinking in specific food and that is the problem. Try to imagine a feast in your mind… Close your eyes and imagine the dishes, one by one…'

Presto closed his eyes, letting the voice of the mage enter in his head, and only his voice.

'Try to imagine the meat or the fish, what dish in particular is… what the components are, what is the garnish, if is there someone… Try to imagine the quantity of dishes, remember that we are seven and a little unicorn' the called unicorn nodded while making a noise. 'And do not forget the plates and the cutlery, we cannot eat from the floor'

Presto, even within his perfect concentration, in a state he never reached before, laughed a little, only to take his hat in that moment and started to move his hand.

'And now, the words… They are the less part, are not the magic, only a vehicle, something that can help you to make it easier'.

'By the power and the magic that I'm creating right now, I want a feast the full us out' and when he finished to move his hand, a strong violet light filled the cave.

The light was so bright that made them all close their eyes, even Uni had to move behind Bobby and wasn't enough, she even had to bend and almost bury her head in the sand.

The sense of glare was there almost for a minute and when they began to open their eyes, all that they could see were wonders.

Presto had created a feast for kings. Just in the middle, ruling over the space between the kids and Venger, there was a huge ham, cooked with spices and with baked potatoes around it. There was a bowl with mashed potatoes that smelled deliciously as a mix of potatoes and cheese and it had sliced mushrooms in it. There was a ceramic bowl with a Caesar salad and another with Couscous. There was a roasted turkey too, like if that occasion was Thanksgiving.

There was also a white tureen with cream spinach and another blue one with fish and seafood soup. There were bread and butter, a complete cutlery and a pile of plates waiting to be used.

Even he could create a glass jar filled with juice and one with clear water and there were some crystal goblets ready to be filled.

All the gang was seeing Presto with an amazed look and even he didn't believe what he was seeing… what he had done.

'Presto…' said Diana, and she didn't say more.

'I think that the correct sentence is: Dinner is served' said Venger smiling.

'I… did… this?' asked Presto, amazed himself.

'Yes' said the former paladin while he was taking the plates and started to serve the ham.

'I can't believe it!' he was still surprised.

'Me neither' said the cavalier 'I think that old pal Freddy…'

'Frederick, please…'

'…helped Presto a little'

'I did not' Venger said and he was being sincere. He was a little surprised too, not about the young magician could perform that conjuration spell but about being viable to do so only trying once. He had to admit that young one called Presto had some serious potential too.

He had to remember that he saw a little about that when he was playing being Merlin, for that he chose the magician to break Merlin's spell, if he had sense something in another of them, he would have taken in the magician place.

'Are you sure you didn't?' asked Eric raising an eyebrow.

'I swear by my honor that I have not intervened in any way with Master Presto's creation spell, Sir Eric' he said, solemnly.

'I catch about calling him Master Presto but… Why do you call Eric 'sir'?' Diana asked.

'He is a cavalier, right?' asked Venger carefully. 'So if he is, he is a sir. Cavaliers are nothing but another expression of paladins and every member of a paladins or knights order is a sir'

'So you are a sir' said Bobby.

'Sir Frederick…' said Diana, stretching the words. 'Sounds good!'

'Just Frederick, please… I hate those titles of nobility and, besides, I am not a paladin anymore' he started to eat, with some delicate manners that he couldn't deny having more to do with the nobility than he wanted.

'But sounds really good, you know' Diana approached him, sitting by his side. 'It's cool… Sir Frederick… That's a name that a girl could love have in her secret diary'.

The acrobat winked the mage and he smiled her back, only to find Sheila's eyes a second later. The thief was trying to break Diana's neck only using an aggressive look. The girl received that glance from Sheila and swallowed hard, feeling like if her own saliva was too much to digest.

The rest of the dinner was quiet but not silent, with all of them speaking, making jokes and, over all the things, congratulating Presto for the amazing food they were eating. The less effusive one was Eric, but that wasn't a surprise, even for Venger who was beginning to wonder why they beard the cavalier and his behavior.

'I'm almost full' said Eric. 'But I think we miss something… Fredo, my friend…'

'The name is Frederick…'

'We spoke about some desserts, right?'

'Yeah!' said Bobby. 'I kept an empty section of my stomach for dessert'.

'Very well… Let me think…' Venger took the chin with the hand, thinking, but some seconds later he made a simple wave.

From his hand were formed some sparks, which fell to the ground and started to multiply. In few seconds they formed a shape and that shape turned into a round cake of what appeared to be chocolate cream all over it.

'Wow… Looks delicious' said Bobby.

'What is it?' asked Eric, cautious.

'Chocolate cake with surprise' said Venger, like if that was obvious.

'And what is the surprise?' Bobby was cautious too.

'Yeah, the last time I heard "Whatever with surprise" was in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, remember?' said the cavalier with a disgust face. 'Snake with more little slimy snakes inside…'

All had an expression of disgust, even Venger, who hadn't seen the movie but he had some vivid imagination.

'That is disgusting' said the mage. 'No, the surprise is a stuffing of caramelized apple. This is my favorite dessert'.

'Hey, that's my kind of stuff!' said the barbarian.

Venger took a knife and started to cut the cake in eight perfect and geometric portions, serving them to the children and the little unicorn and keeping one for him. He started to eat his part while seeing the others do the same and their faces when they tasted the cake.

'Oh, this is delicious!' said Diana in almost ecstasy.

'Yeah, ain't bad at all' said the cavalier trying to disguise that he loved it.

'Ain't bad?' replied Diana. 'Hey, Frederick, you can be glad… in our cavalier's language that means "Brother, this tasted too much good"'

'I see…' said the mage, smiling.

'Hey, looks you like it too, you almost finish it' pointed Sheila to Venger's plate.

'Yes, like I said, is my favorite dessert, but I must confess that I am a sweet-tooth myself' he smiled broadly. 'My mother always said me that my worse weakness was my gluttony'.

'To be a gourmand, you're not fat' said Bobby, finishing his piece of cake and trying to left clean the plate with the spoon.

'It is part of my physical constitution' he explained. 'I transform food into magic, power and stamina. A complete dragon does that and create fire too, or whatever its element is, inside the body. I do not create fire because I have no fire breath, more for the displeasure of my mother, but I make the rest. Of course, if I eat too much and do not use my magic or make a physical effort, I could become fatter but would not be fat, really, but more like magic reserves, so I would need, in that case, to use the magic or so to recover my normal weight'.

'Holy cow, man… I want that nature too' said Diana.

'So you have that built for that?' Bobby was a little bit disappointed.

'No, really no' said the mage. 'I would be rather slim, I guess. Well, I was really slim when I was young but this… what do you called it… built is a result of my life. I was trained like a combat wizard for my mother and the paladin's training included some physical areas, very demanding, really. And I did not stop there… I continued learning, not only magic but combat methods too. I was trained to be a shadowdancer, even'.

'What is a shadowdancer?' asked Hank, curious.

'For me sounds like some ballet tutu stuff' said Eric, making all laugh.

'Well, shadowdancing abilities have some things in common with ballet, I must to admit' said the mage carefully. 'It is a difficult style for combat that combine dance movements, acrobatic resources, a fast reaction ability in battle and a precise use of swords. It is, in fact, a style specialized in swords. It was difficult, really difficult for me to learn it, because a paladin style for battle is a heavy one. It is designed to endure not to strike'.

'And… that was not a problem for the order?' asked the thief, thinking. 'I mean… They were pissed-off about you using magic, what's about that style for combat?'

'You are so much clever' Sheila blushed. 'Yes, they were not agree. That style, for them, is for villains, thieves and assassins, not for a respectable warrior of justice. It was just another drop in the glass of my behavior'.

'Well, you seemed determined to bother them' said Eric.

'That was not on purpose, I assure you' he defended himself. 'I only wanted make better my duty, have another resources to secure my success helping people. But the head paladins that govern the order desire all in rules, strict ones, and when something is out of the rules, they consider it a sin. So I, a paladin with magic and shadowdancer skills, a paladin that prefers speak to the people in the place of bring them orders… well, I am a sin myself'.

'Don't worry, Frederick' said Bobby, placing one hand in the shoulder of the mage. 'You're not a sin, you're really cool… and I'm sure you're a good guy'.

'Thank you for the vote of confidence' said the mage smiling softly.

Sheila smiled to her brother, thanking him with the glance his gesture with the paladin. She had to admit that her little brother could be really cute… when he wasn't trying to break or smash something.

The gang started to pick up all the stuff for the dinner and Presto was making disappear all piece by piece. In the end was all clean and they was preparing all for the night. Surprisingly, the magician was able to create some sleeping bags from the hat.

'I will secure the entrance of the cave' said Venger, taking four little stones from the ground and going to the opening in the stone.

'What are you doing?' asked Presto, who was going to see what the former paladin was doing after place his sleeping bag in the ground.

'I am creating an abjuration spell called Guard Stones' he responded, while he was placing the stones in the ground. Every time he touched one, a symbol in red appeared in the surface.

'Ab-ju-ra-tion' repeated the magician 'What's that?'

'I guess you were not trained for the Dungeon Master or another mage' he smiled.

'Thinkin' about that, my close and only teacher was Venger' he had a strange expression.

'Venger?' he asked, genuinely surprised.

'Yes, for a day only and he was playing being Merlin but…' he sighed. 'You can guess that wasn't a training at all…'

'I see' he continued with the stones. 'Well, abjuration is a school of magic'

'Like Hogwarts?' he asked.

'Hogwarts?' the mage asked back.

'Earthling, forget it' he denied. 'Can you explain to me about that?'

'For sure' he said 'We mages, wizards and even sorcerers divide kinds of magic in groups and call them schools. A mage does not need specialize in one but some mages do. Abjuration is the school of magic that have all the spells based in protection, for example'

'I thought magic was divided in black and white… or good and bad' he was feeling stupid in that moment.

'We, sometimes, use those terms in the presence of non-magic users'

'And… how many schools are there?' he was really interested.

'There are eight schools of magic and one called Universal, where there are all the spells that cannot be placed in another school' he put the last stone in the ground and step backward. 'The schools are abjuration, conjuration, divination, enchantment, evocation, illusion, necromancy and transmutation'.

He made a slap and the stones shone for a moment.

'That is it. There is a barrier in there, invisible but solid. It keeps away animals and creatures and if anyone tries to step inside, I will know it' he looked to Presto. 'Because this is protection, it is included inside abjuration school'

'Wicked!' he said, amazed. 'So we all can sleep tonight, isn't it? We usually do shifts of guards'.

'There is no need of that tonight' said the mage, going to the place where he placed his petate. 'My magic will guard us'.

'Thanks, Frederick' Presto was going to return to his bag when he thought about something. 'Emmm… Frederick… Not now but… Tomorrow we could talk more about schools and magic? I mean, I want to learn…'

'For sure, Master Presto' he smiled. 'Tomorrow we can discuss more about magic'.

'Thanks a lot… Good night, Frederick' he thought again. 'Well, Master Frederick'

'Good night' said the former paladin to let the boy go to his sleeping bag.

Then Venger could see the young thief, placing her bag in the ground, a little far from the others and near to the wall farthest in the cave. Then he got up and went to the girl.

'Miss… I mean, Sheila…' he called. 'We spoke about talk after the dinner but you suddenly ran and I am not sure about if you desire the conversation anymore'.

She looked up, direct to the paladin's face only to look at the ground just a second later.

'If you do not want to talk, you only must to say it. I will understand but I wanted to assure you that I am available for that if you want it' he waited after his speech but she didn't say a word so he turned back and was ready to go to his petate.

'Is ok' she finally said watching the perspective of him leaving. 'It's ok… I want to talk, the little chat will be fine. Please, sit down'.

He did, sitting near to her and with his back in the wall.

Far from them, but still near, the cavalier was seeing the scene with curiosity.

'What in the hell are they doing?' he asked.

'Sex, Eric, sex' responded the acrobat, sarcastically. 'The fact that they are full dressed and appear to be talking doesn't matter at all'.

'Hey, that's where she will sleep' he was trying to ignore Diana. 'That place, for this night, is her room… He's sitting at night in her room'

'Yeah, and mommy and daddy will show up soon and will hit the crap out of him' she finished to open the sleeping bag and went inside.

'But she allowed him' he continued. 'That is like tempt, you know'

'Maybe she wants to tempt him… Let them alone, Eric' she moved, giving the back to the cavalier. 'You're just jealous'.

'Jealous? Sure… What he has than I haven't?' he asked, sitting in his bag.

'Oh, man, do you want the list in alphabetical order or by categories?' she asked back.

'Yeah, wings and that but nothing more…' he finally entered in the sleeping bag.

'Don't forget about the long amazing hair, the muscles, the skills, his kindness, the way he speaks, the charisma, the style, the manner in which he is in that leather armor… Geez, I even like the fangs, they are sexy…'

'Women…' said the cavalier, knowing that the battle was lost.

'Yeah, that's the problem, Eric' she yawn. 'If you want to be elected by a woman, she must to like you… Maybe you'll be luckier with men… and I think even gay men would prefer him. Sure they will find him yummy'.

'Shit…' he murmured to turn back in the bag and try to sleep.

Bobby and Presto were in their bags too, the only one who was standing was Hank. He was seeing Diana and Eric's match with fun interest but with them almost asleep, all his attention was for the former paladin and the thief.

He knew that Eric was jealous for the attention, but he was jealous too, but for different reasons he would not dare to express to anyone. Seeing the view of Frederick and Sheila sitting together, chatting about… anything… With the view he started to be wary about the paladin but he knew that was nothing to do with him, that his subconscious was speaking with voice of jealousy.

The ranger sighed thinking about tell Sheila not to trust so fast the paladin but he knew her respond to that and, most important, he knew how his friends would laugh at him if they know about his suspicions. With a final glance to the couple, the boy entered in the bag.

'Well…' Sheila, sitting near Frederick, was trying to begin the conversation. 'I'm sorry for before… These days I don't know what is happening to me'

'There is nothing to apologize about' he said. 'I only hope was not my fault'

'No, no… It wasn't' she said smiling nervously. 'Or maybe it is… a little'

'A little?' he asked. 'What do you mean?'

She started to touch her hair with a hand. Sheila knew that was a nervous act, complete involuntary, and she tried to stop, but couldn't.

'Well… I'm extra-nervous 'cause of you' she wasn't able to look at him. 'I'm here, in this world, for a couple of years and the only company I have are my friends… I'm not accustomed to other people, so you make me a little nervous'.

'I see' he said but inside he knew than that was more about he being a man than he being a stranger. 'I hope my race did not do worse'

'No, no… It's nothing about you like a half-dragon' she said, looking at him. 'That is interesting. It's more about me… You see, I'm strange these days and I don't know what is happening to me. I feeling some things and… You know, is like I can't tell my friends. Do you ever was through something like this, with your friends?'

'Actually, I do not have many friends. I have, but a small group' he smiled. 'I prefer think in them like a select group not a small one but they are only a few… And yes, sometimes there are moments when I think I cannot trust them, not because they were people meant not to be trust, but simple because I think they will mock at me or simple do not understand'.

'I guess that is the same that is happening to me. I trust them, but not in this' sighing, she looked to the ground. 'These… thoughts and emotions are too much strange for me'

'I am here, if you want to speak about that, I could listen' He extended his smile. 'I promise that I will not mock at you'.

'Well, maybe you being more adult could understand… You're sure far more experienced than me' she looked upward, toward his face.

'It is a simple point of view. You are a Dungeon Master's pupil, sure you have some tales to tell' he denied with a move of his head. 'But emotions do not grow up in a battlefield, correct? Well, Sheila, if you trust me, go ahead'.

'If I trust you?' she asked.

'Yes. Only if you trust me you can tell me your thoughts, your concerns… If you do not trust me, do not do it, because that could be a terrible mistake' he was serious saying that.

'I… I trust you, sure I do'

'Very well, go ahead. What are those things that are happening to you?' he moved a little to be more face to face with her.

'It's… difficult, really… I mean, I'm feeling things. That's the most bizarre about all: I feel things. I know when a danger is coming or when something wicked is near us. It's like a shake in my soul, like a sixth sense. I tried to tell Hank, but he was more worry about trying to erase my concern that about listen, actually' she looked where the ranger was sleeping.

'Well, our friends are always trying to please us' he explained.

'Yes, I know that… But I'm sure about that, I tested it and even with the purple thingy back there I was right' Sheila looked frustrated.

'Did you feel the purple worm before it appear?' he asked, curious.

'Yes… I feel like a finger in my spine and then… That beast was trying to eat us'.

'Well, I am nobody to say this but maybe the Dungeon Master made a mistake with your nickname' he was being careful. 'That sharp sense of danger and evil is more typical from a sorceress, not from a thief'.

'Are you serious?' she asked, incredulous.

'Yes, I do. That kind of precognition is an inborn ability' he replied.

'Inborn? I never felt that before… is… about a couple of months' she was worried but interested.

'But is normal feel it right now and not before' he replied. 'Some powers or abilities are meant to be discovered in adolescence and others in the stage of maturity'.

'So… I feeling these things about danger or something evil 'cause I'm maturing?' she was nervous again.

'Yes. It is sure that you felt something in the past, another power or ability' he replied. 'Did you feel something like that? Like… understand a magic language or read it, speak with animals or something like that?'

'Yes, now that I'm thinking about… Some time ago I understood a little fairy and sometimes I understand animals or so I think…'

'So you are meant to be a sorceress not a thief' he smiled, more satisfied that she might think.

'A sorceress… Those are inborn mages, right?' she asked.

'Yes, they born with magic in their veins and do not need to study'.

'Are you one of those?' she was, he could tell, more relaxed that before.

'No. I was born to be a sorcerer, true… But my mother decided to educate me in the ways of the arcane magic. I do not know why but she thought that I would be more powerful in that way' he shrugged his shoulders.

'So… I'm maturing…' she hid her face in her hands.

'It looks like that. Maybe for that you are uncomfortable around your friends, maybe you are in a step they are not'.

'Yeah, they are the hell of immaturity sometimes' she sighed. 'Well… maybe that can explain the other thing'

'The other thing?' he asked, politically.

'Yes… there is another matter that is eating me alive… but is far more complicated and far far far far far more embarrassing' she blushed.

'You can choose not tell me and will be alright' he said.

'I want…' she thought again. 'And I don't want… Is embarrassing, if they someday know about this… they could laugh so strong than even my mom could hear them from Earth and, in the other hand, they would be very upset at me'.

'It sounds really hard' he looked concerned. 'Is it really that bad?'

'Yeah, it is… It's the worst…' she sighed again and she took some air 'Let's put that in this way: There is a man we met. He isn't precisely the image of goodness… He, threaten, touched me in the chin and… It was for pure intimidation, I know it… but… Another time, we had to cooperate in something and I flew with him in this magic horse of him and… I can't put away that picture, you know… I'm… thinking… in… him…'

She had a disgust face but Venger's face was a poem. He was gazing her, fixedly, with complete eye contact and an amazed look.

'You… are speaking about… Venger' he almost got it screwed up at the last second naming him as Venger.

'Shhh… Low your voice!' his voice was already very low. 'Is it that obvious?'

She asked it, Venger just nodded.

'A flying horse, an evil one… There are no many villains that enter in that description' he said. 'But Venger… That is strange. He was not the image of kindness with you, isn't he?'

'Tell me about it' she said. 'He's an evil, rude, deceptive bastard with an incalculable ego and too much free time in his hands'.

Even though he dislikes the words, he had to accept that the description was good.

'He couldn't be nice not even with specialized studies' she continued. 'I had serious discussions with my friends about if there is something good in him and I lost. Only Presto supported me and not for much time… So I guess I'm wrong, totally'.

'You look have all clear about him' he said, slowly, seeing her hiding her face in her hands. 'And still…'

'And still I think in him, yes, you can say it' her tone said that she was about to cry. 'I know he's a jerk, a denatured asshole but… I still can hear his heart in my ears like the time we flew together, I still can smell his essence…'

Sure she wasn't able or he would have being discovered while ago.

'And… I can't stop thinking, imagine things… Flying again… or being… touched…' she raised her head to look at Frederick, and then she hid it again. 'Oh, my God, I don't believe that I'm talking about this with someone… It's embarrassing… But… somehow… I feel confident enough with you'.

'I am glad about that' because he was listing some interesting and useful things 'and I am honored'.

'Yeah… but… you know, I know that is more fantasy than reality. I would never dare to say him about it or try something with him but… I guess is something about "the bad guy theme"' she sighed 'or I hope so'

'Bad guy theme?' he asked.

'Yes. Back in Earth they say good girls are attracted to the bad guys… and I guess he's the worst around here and the only bad guy I met more than once' she raised her head again and started to look at the ceiling of the cave. 'In Earth there are the motorcycles and the black leather jackets, here I guess there are the horse and the horn'

She started to laugh and when she looked to Frederick, he was smiling.

'You know, Frederick' she said, softly. 'You look like him… Wings, fangs, red eyes…'

'I hope I am only equal to him in the physical aspect' he joked. 'I do not know what race he is, maybe is a half dragon too but could be difficult. You know that my skin is the result of a lack of pigment due my seclusion. Or maybe he is half white dragon but I do not believe it, because I heard his wings were black'.

'Yeah, they are…' she replied, the she signed and smile like a dreaming girl.

'Maybe he had nothing to do with a dragon. There are another species that could fit his description, like half-demon or maybe tiefling'

'What's a tiefling?' she asked.

'A descendant of a demon, they are more common than half-demons and half-dragons, I must to say'.

'He could be a human transformed?' she asked, and there was hope, he could tell.

'Maybe, for intimidation or for excessive use of demonic power… The possibilities are many and I guess the only secure method to be sure is asking him' he shrugged.

'Then we'll never know… ' she said.

'Who knows? Maybe someday you will learn more about him' and he could say that day was really close.

'I hope so' she said, almost without thinking.

In that moment the former paladin moved and immediately he made a pain expression while arching his back, he couldn't avoid externalize the pain this time.

'Are you in pain?' she asked, very worried. 'For your back?'

'Do not worry. It is an old wound that sometimes hurts' he smiled. 'And now I remember'

He put his hand in the bag in his belt and he pulled out a small silver box. He was smiling while seeing the little box.

'A friend gave me this in the morning' he said. 'This contains an ointment, for the pain. She bought it in Thay Realm, they are a realm formed only by wizards, mages… They have a magic business, selling everything in their enclaves. This smells like one of the Nine Hells but she said that it worked, almost in her knee'.

'I see' she was seeing the box fixedly. 'She must be a special friend'

'For sure she is' he said, smiling and seeing to the box too. 'I raised her. Sure she is a fine young lady now but I am still seeing in her eyes the same, I see her like that child I met'.

'So…' she was being cautious. 'You see her like a daughter, more than other thing, correct?'

'That is it' he answered. 'She is mad at me about that, telling me every time that she is not that child anymore, but I cannot help about that'.

She looked more relaxed when he finished to speak, like if a heavy weight have been removed from her shoulders. Venger could smell the jealousy like if it was perfume coming from the young thief.

'Well, if you're ok…' she started to speak, nervously. 'I can apply the ointment…'

She suddenly blushed and Venger smiled broadly. He had to admit that the young thief was a beautiful creature… but he thought if she practicing sex could be so red in the face like in that moment. He could guess she was shy but he had meet some shy ladies in the past and, in the bed, there were not shy at all. He was wondering if she was an exception.

'It will be my pleasure but this smells really bad, are you sure you want to do it?' he asked kindly.

'Yes… Sure I smelled things far worst, like sweaty orcs or so' she put a fake face of disgust.

'Very well' he said. 'Keep it, please, while I remove the armor and the shirt'.

He started by released the laces of the armor in his sleeves and then the same with the laces in the front of the armor. Slowly he was taking out the leather armor, being extra cautious with the wings. Below he had a silk white shirt, very loose and wide, not close to the body. He took off his shirt and left it above of the armor in the ground.

She was seeing that fixedly, looking at him direct with no misgivings at all. Sure, he had the body and when he was moving and the muscles were tense, she felt her mouth was dry, tons of dry. And then, while she was engulfed for that view, she noticed something in the huge chest of the mage.

'That's a beautiful tattoo' she pointed to the head of the red dragon that Venger had in the chest.

'This?' he touched the chest. 'This is not a tattoo, is a birth-mark'

'Really? First time I see a birth-mark like that… It's so… defined' she was incredulous.

'It is the mystical birth-mark of my mother's family' he explained. 'Try to imagine it in a red skin, this was not so obvious then… But in this skin looked like a tribal mark more than a birth one'.

'I see' she was really tempted to touch it.

'Of course, this is only a part of it' he said. 'The mark is a complete dragon. Like you can see in my chest is the head and in my stomach there are the neck and the upper claws… the mark continues in my legs'.

Sheila had a vivid mind image of that and she blushed, even without even realize it. She had to cast away the full colored illusion to be able to speak with Venger again.

'I see… It's curious for a birth-mark' she finally touched him in the chest and she was amazed for the warm touch of his skin. 'It's strange… but I kinda like it'

'Thank you' he said, taking Sheila's hand with his own.

In that moment, in the time when their eyes made contact, for Sheila the time stopped. Only were her and the paladin, looking each other into the eye. She finally broke the enchantment of the moment, coughing and leaving his hand.

'Well, well… Lets us see that back' she said, feeling more and more embarrassed every moment.

He smiled softly and turned, giving her his back and the view of his scars. There was a gigantic scratch taking not only the place between the wings but the whole back as well, four marks deep in the skin. They were healed but the idea seeing that wasn't good, someone could think that a gigant beast could made that. And wasn't only that… The skin that was not slashed was burned, healed too but the image was very impressive.

'Oh, my god…' she whispered.

'I am sorry, maybe the view of my scars is… unpleasant to you' he apologized.

'No, no… is ok… But I know now what you're in pain… This is horrible, is normal if it hurts you a lot' she looked dismayed. 'And it's almost a miracle that the wings are fine'.

'Well, the wings took the majority of the damage' said Venger, smiling. 'They… disappeared. It was a luck that the cleric that cured my wounds was an amazing healer. He could manage to make them grow up again. And thanks to my wings that I am alive. They are the strongest part of my body, sometimes I use them like shields and I did it… Thanks the gods I did'.

'I'm sorry for you…' she sighed. 'That had to be terrible. And even you have pain now…'

Venger turned around and looked at her, direct in the eye, with a soft smile in his face.

'Do not worry, there was a fight with an evil and ruthless beast and I lost' he laughed, but was some sad laugh anyway. 'I am grateful to be alive. That is all that really matter'.

She blushed. His proximity, his essence was too much for her. She noticed the red in her cheeks and downed her face to hide her shame.

'Well, seeing in that way…' she said, slightly trembling her voice. 'And… You were amazing with that worm…'

He smiled and gave her his back again, to let her apply the ointment.

'Thank you, but was not my first time battling a purple worm. Nasty big creatures… The fight has been harder if I had not known its weakness'.

'I see…' she opened the little silver container only to place a grimace of disgust. 'And… what kind of monster did you battle to end in this way?'

'Tiamat' he said, only realizing what he answered only seconds later.

Maybe that was too much accurate information about him… Maybe Tiamat was the link to connect the strange Frederick with Venger. But his concern was for nothing because she didn't move a muscle, don't walked back or even scream or look at him weird… No, she, in that place, only took a little portion of the ointment in the fingertips and started to apply the greenish yellow mix in Venger's back.

'I understand' she said, softly. 'She is really vice and powerful. Even Venger can't stand against her'.

'I heard that before' he said, sighing 'but I had to battle her'.

'What were you protecting?' she asked. 'I mean, sure you didn't fight her only for pleasure, bloodlust or ambition like Venger. Sure you were protecting something… or someone'.

'I…' he remained silent for a moment, not knowing if he must to be sincere, not in this, almost, but in the end… 'I was protecting my mother'.

Sheila's fingers stopped in the back of the mage, like if that information was shocking to her.

'Your mother… What? Why?' sure she had an idea, but was so… sad that she couldn't think about it.

'Tiamat, you see, she is the Queen of Dragons. Almost she said she is the queen. Some dragons even worship her like a goddess. They say she was the creator of evil dragons… Evil… That is the whole point' he sighed, tired and irritated in the same time. That was a difficult matter for him. 'Tiamat says all red, black, white, green or blue dragons must not only worship her, but being evil too. My mother… she was the most proud creature in the whole Realms. She did not believe in gods and she did not recognize a master. She was a free spirit and sure she was no evil. She was proud, sure, she was ambitious and she was like a crow for gold, silver and jewelry but she never hurt anyone, she never did anything wrong. I knew my mother very well… and yes, Tiamat was furious at her'.

The young thief was paying all her attention in the tale of the paladin. She didn't move, she didn't speak or stop him in any way. She knew, for the way the words were coming out of Venger's mouth that memory was painful and even was difficult to him tell the story.

'The dragon queen asked my mother for a proof of loyalty. She asked me, the horrible result of an interracial relationship with a human, the shame of red dragons, to being a sacrifice. Ha… Tiamat asked my mother the only thing she was not able to do. I was a child in that moment. I passed my maturity rites but still I was a child. My mother wanted me to hide, she wanted me to run… but she, the same with her, was asking me the only thing I could not possible do: Let her there, to die. I tried to fight back, I tried to rescue her… But I failed, miserably. I was rescued for the one that become a mentor, a master for me. The one who helped me to find my father, the one who taught me new methods to help people… the one who buried me alive when I was no more useful to him' he lowered his head. 'I trusted him because he rescued me from Tiamat but… well, no matter. This is an old, forgotten thing. I should have surpassed it long ago but… I cannot… I just… I cannot…'

He suddenly felt Sheila's hand in his shoulder. The smell of the ointment was penetrating but the feeling of her touch was so intoxicant, so soft and warm, that he didn't pay attention to the odor coming from the remedy. He felt very well about that touch, not because he needed conform or support about his own story, but he liked it because he knew it he was going directly through the thief's heart.

'It's okay, I can understand' she said, in a soft voice near the ear of the mage. 'But don't torture yourself, right? There was nothing you could do, you was a child. And certainly there is nothing you can do by now'.

'I do know that fact, pretty well' he turned his head to face her a little 'but sometimes I cannot avoid to think about it, specially if someone ask me'.

'I'm sorry about asked you' she said, really feeling herself terrible about that.

'Do not apologize to me, Sheila, please' he said, turning his head to the front, facing the nothingness in from of him. 'I really appreciate your concern. And this is so away in the past, sometimes so lost in my memory that really do not hurt me anymore, not like it hurt me when it happened'.

She smiled and started to apply the mixture in the back of the mage, extremely cautious and only with the fingertips, like if she was horrified by the idea of hurting him. She was focused on her task, paying total attention on what she was doing… Obviously, she was thinking about the ex paladin and his life, Venger could say that. So he left her sailing through her own thoughts and he started to enjoy the little and soft touch, like a feather, in his back. He didn't know if was the ointment or the thief's delicate manners, but actually his pain was way too less irritant than before. In fact, his back was feeling really well. He even relaxed enough to close his eyes for a moment.

'Well, that's it!' said Sheila, wiping her hands in her own cape. 'I hope your back is better…'

'Yes' he said, moving his muscles, especially the ones in his shoulders. 'Oh, this is amazing… Feels really well, I have almost no pain at all'.

'I'm glad about that… here' she gave him the little silver box.

Venger turned complete to face the thief and took the box, but after living it to one side, he made a gesture that she did not expect: he took her hands, gently, between his big hands and looked her directly to the eyes.

'Thank you, Sheila' his voice was soft, like velvet, and he was speaking almost in a whisper. 'You have really miraculous hands'.

The red instant appeared in her cheeks, coloring her face in that vivid light while her eyes were wide open looking at him in the first moment, almost drowning in his red eyes, only to look to other side, anywhere… She was only trying to avoid that intense look, those deep crimson eyes looking fixedly to her and that face, with a serious and seductive expression. That way of looking at her was making her feel uncomfortable, not only for the close moment, the powerful seduction aura around the paladin, but she wasn't accustomed with that kind of attention and sure she wasn't accustomed to that feeling, the sensation of her face burning, the fire in the stomach and the urgent desire fighting to take control of her body… And Venger, not only knew that, he was enjoying that moment as well.

But, he didn't want tauten her too much, so slow he smiled and released her hands softly but he didn't stop looking at her.

'Thank you again' he said. 'But… I guess we have to go to sleep now'

Sheila just nodded, unable to say a thing, still with the red dominating over her face and the fire still burning in her insides.

'Go… Good night, Frederick' she muttered while moving, without seeing him again, to the place she will take to sleep.

'Sleep well' said Venger, rising to go for the part of the cave with his things, near the Magician's spot.

Without saying another word, and noticing with some satisfaction the blue eyes of the Ranger fixed in him, sure that the young blond one was trying to stab him with his looking, knowing the discomfort of Hank with his little flirting with the young thief and feeling really well about that, the mage went to bed ready to take pleasure in sleeping the rest of the night, taking the well deserved rest, thinking in being fresh the next morning. With good timing and no problems, he was sure he will be able to reach to the elf enclave almost by night.

Hank was incapable to hear the conversation between Sheila and Frederick, and even in that posture, inside the sleeping bag, he couldn't see the whole scene… but he was… furious. He didn't trust the strange former paladin but, in the other hand, he knew he can't say a thing because he didn't know if that feeling was the jealousy or simple sensation of distrust. And that was the most annoying thing, the matter that angry him more.

The Ranger sighed and turned round giving the back to the place where the paladin was already sleeping.

Maybe tomorrow he could order his ideas, specially about that enigmatic new companion.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is from a fan to fans. Of course, my bad, I don't own Dungeons and dragons cartoon, don't own D&D tabletop rpg, don't own Forgotten Realms or even some pc game based in that like Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter nights. I would like it but isn't the case, this is for no profit, only a little story based with D&DC characters and based in Forgotten Realms with the base of the rpg. If you miss something about the cartoon or the FR, don't ask me to include it. If you want something changed (the guys younger, from the 80's again, the Big Spooky One as Venger's master…), don't ask me to include them. Remember, is my story…**

**Chapter 4**

There's only one song  
Left in my mind  
Tales of a brave man  
Who lived far from here  
Now the bard songs are over  
And it's time to leave  
No one should ask you for the name of the one  
Who tells the story

**The bard's song – Blind guardian**

In the next morning, the young thief woke up early only to find out that the rest of the gang was still sleeping. The rest except the paladin… It wasn't a sign of him in the cave and the place he took for sleeping the last night, was empty, not even his armor, that he took off to sleep, or the sword were around.

Sheila felt, almost in seconds, a sensation, like abandonment with sorrow or sadness. It was a strange mix for her, like if she blew up some life-time opportunity and was too late to come back and fix it. She sighed, only to walk near the ground and touch the soil of the cavern… and the spot was still warm.

Like if she was pushed by a strange force, she ran to the exit of the cave… only to find the half-dragon man near a campfire, using a cauldron, his cauldron, to add something inside it. The smell that was coming from the recipient was delicious.

'_Martivir Kear_, Sheila' he said, lowered his head a bit like a greeting. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yes, I did, and you?' she was smiling, and was some silly smile… she was feeling so relieved…

'I did it too. It was a pleasant night' Venger said, only to smile her back.

'That's… those strange words… are a greeting' the young thief approached the mage, sitting near him. 'Is it in your language? Dragon language?'

He nodded, taking some roots near the fire and breaking them in the cauldron.

'The language is called Draconic. It is a language for dragons, draconic creatures and mages… Some mages cast spells in my language, to give them power and strength' he smiled broadly. 'But like your friend Presto proved last night, you can cast your spells in every language you want to'.

'Do you know more languages from this world, besides draconic?' she asked, curious.

'Yes, I do. I can speak common, undercommon, elven, drow, draconic, orc, dwarven, abyssal, giant, infernal, goblin and aquan… and I can understand not too much complicated phrases in halfling, sylvan, gnome and gnoll' sure were a lot of languages but he didn't seem proud or being bluffing.

'Oh, my god… Those are a lot…' she said, amazed even when she didn't know the meaning of the majority of that languages or even not knowing what creatures could speak them.

'Well, I had a very long life and I met a lot of creatures, some of them so close to learn their language' he then took a spoon and he began to stir the mixture inside the cauldron.

'What are you cooking?' she asked curious, looking inside, seeing the brown jumble in the recipient. 'Is it a potion?'

'No' he laughed. 'It is the breakfast. I need little rest in the night, not so much hours like a human, so I woke up early in the morning and I went to hunt. I got two big enough preys and with some comestible roots I found… and I decided to make a stew, so where I am, cooking… It is almost ready'.

She smells the aroma coming from the cauldron only to look inside again.

'Sure this smells good but doesn't look so yummy…' she started a grimace of simulated disgust.

'Appearances can be deceptive' he said, and that thought, for a moment, thinking in himself, was funny for him. 'I assure you that you and your friends will enjoy this dish. It is special…'

He said, winking at her. Sure he was trying to joke, the thief thought, but somehow she felt again the red colors trying to conquer her face, like if he was saying some unpleasant and potentially sexual proposition.

'And…' she tried hard to continue the talk. 'And what is the special with that stew?'

'That…' he started to say, smiling 'is a secret'.

He laughed and she laughed back with him but only Venger knew the real meaning of that laugh. Sure the stew will be delicious and a present for the senses of the gang besides how it looked but the roots he was using… They weren't from the desert, they were from his bag, from his personal stockpiles of magic components. Those roots were magic, a powerful one, to give the bunch of kids more stamina, more strength, more speed… They will be no tired, not exhaustive, they won't need food again or even water in the next hours. With a little luck, the magic effect will guide them to the Far Forest without rest… Sure they will end like shit after the travel, but that didn't matter to him. He didn't care about them, he only wanted to move on, solve that and continue with his main plan for the Sword Coast… With the little adds that he was doing while he was knowing better and better those kids.

It wasn't a bad idea after all, he thought, to approach them so close, giving them the sensation of being with someone meant to be trust. Not only a guide or a random person in their ways, but someone that could really be part of them, someone that they wanted to be part of them. It was stupid, he finished his thoughts while seeing the others coming from the cave, not to make that move before… How many plans, fortresses, ideas, powerful places could be saved by now if he had done that before…

'_Martivir Kear, hetethurirl_' Venger greeted them, with the broadly smile in his face. 'Did you all sleep well?'

'What is he saying?' asked Bobby to Diana while scrubbing an eye. 'He just speaks like when we met him'

'Dunno…' responded the acrobat. 'But that smells delicious'.

'Is draconic' said Sheila.

'The food is draconic?' asked Eric, ready to present the perfect face of disgust.

'No, you fool, the language' then she pointed the cauldron. 'This is our breakfast. A stew with meat and roots'.

'Meat and roots?' asked Eric like he couldn't believe it. 'Eggs, sausages, a couple of toasts with strawberry jam, orange juice… That's a breakfast. Meat and roots are dog food'

'Oh, c'mon, zip it!' said Diana, looking upset with him. 'If you want that kind of stuff, go the hell out of there and try to find it… Sure, your special Spider Richie Rich Sense could find us some Ritz Hotel around there…'

The rest of the gang burst in laugh while the cavalier was staring the acrobat with some poorly hidden rage in his face. He hated when someone pointed the fact that he was a spoiled rich boy, was like insult to him… And he knew that Diana normally doesn't attack him there, so maybe he was out of the line or something like that. For that he thought was better to be quite.

Diana, in the other hand, moved near the former paladin and looked into the cauldron.

'Doesn't look eatable' and then, with nothing similar to shame, she took the spoon from Venger's hand and tasted the stew with it. 'Mmmmm… But this tastes amazing. And this meat is very soft, almost melts in the mouth… Where did you find those? What animals are? This is so good'

She took a little more and ate it, savoring it and, sure, enjoying it.

'Prairie bunnies' he responded. 'I do not know why people call them bunnies, because they do like nothing like a bunny. They are rodents, big ones, and they live in the desert. They are difficult to find but I was lucky. And the stew has more than roots… I had some fruits and a carrot in my bag, so I added them too'.

Diana, still trying to get the spoon again to taste more, approached Venger and, without a second thought, kissed him in the cheek.

'Oh, thank you for the effort' she said.

None of them looked strange to that gesture, only Sheila changed her face, looking fixedly to the acrobat. And so strong was that gaze that Diana felt it, turned her head to face her friend and swallowed saliva almost immediately.

'Well, you are welcome' he said, smiling. 'We need some plates. Master Presto, do you think you can get them?'

The magician smiled and took the hat from the top of his head, clearing his throat and trying to look confident enough.

'Let's see… ' he thought about the spell for some seconds and then he started to make the magical passes in the top of the open hat. 'Power and fire I will conjure, to create some plates of porcelain crude'

And then he entered the hand into the hat and extracted some plates… not porcelain, but plastic. Red vibrant plastic plates with the effigy of Mickey Mouse, seven of them with their respective spoons. He twisted the gesture and shrugged, finally giving Diana the dishes.

'Is that porcelain to you?' asked Eric, raising an eyebrow.

'Sorry' he said.

'This Mickey Mouse is old, ya know' said the acrobat. 'I bet is around the 30's or so'.

'What a strange material' said Venger while examining one of the plates. 'It is light but strong in some way. What it is?'

'Plastic' respond Bobby, playing being a complete sage in the matter. 'Cool, tough… I guess you haven't anything like this in here'.

'Well, there are some magic materials light and strong in the same way but they are metal' sure the mage was curious. 'How do you get in your world this… plastic?'

Bobby was about to open the mouth, only to realize in that moment that he didn't know it either.

'Some are from natural sources, others from science, changing elements' responded Hank, with some cold and hidden unpleasant tone. 'It's really something complicated for someone of this world'.

Venger tried to look both intimidated and ashamed, but in his mind he was happy and laughing… The stupid fool was jealous but still with the fire burning him alive, the Ranger was trying, not getting, being nice to him.

'I apologize if I asked something stupid' he said, downing his eyes.

'Don't be rude with him!' Sheila almost yelled. 'What's the matter to you?'

She went to the mage and sat by his side, smiling at him softly.

'Don't mind us, Frederick' she apologized. 'We are awake early and we are bitter… more ones than others'

And the gaze she gave to the Ranger was enough to sit him and make him feel terrible.

'Oh, do not worry, I understand' Venger smiled. 'I was afraid of being inadequate or being stupid in some way. But is nothing… Come on, I will full the dishes. Let us eat'.

The mage started to add stew to every one of the plates while thinking that was a real luck that he could manage to sleep less than a human. He just had took the potion to prevent the effect of the roots a few seconds before the young thief left the cave. Venger could do the travel without the extra buff and he didn't want the side effects of that magic, so it was perfect that the bloody race of the Young Ones was so sleepyhead like the halfings.

'Diana is right!' said Presto just after the first spoonful. 'This is delicious!'

'I am glad that you can enjoy it' said Venger lowering his head and smiling.

'Yeah, for being dog food, isn't bad' granted the cavalier.

'Well, you're a puppy, so is ok' Diana winked at Eric.

'Yeah, this tastes good, like mom's Stobhach Gaelach' proclaimed the barbarian.

Sheila nodded, she had to accept the opinion of her brother. Suddenly she remembered with a smile the times when her mom cooked that dish, with her helping and Bobby preparing the table with their father to eat together. Then came the divorce and never was the same again… She was with her father, Bobby with her mother and they saw each other in weekends or special occasions.

'What's that?' asked the magician.

'Irish stew' responded Sheila, leaving her memories aside. 'Mom was half-Irish and she was very good cooking'

'Yeah, dad used to said that, only with the smell, you could feel fed' Bobby smiled broadly.

The Thief smiled her brother back, but was sad in some way. It was that kind of sad smile that only an experienced observer of human behavior could identify it. Venger was the perfect observer but he didn't say a thing… He could use that to begin a conversation with the young girl later.

All the kids were enjoying the food, even the Ranger but he was thinking hard and seeing directly to the former paladin.

He was feeling again that rage inside his chest, the fire in the stomach and the urgent necessity of punching the damn half-dragon right in the nose. Again, the feeling that screamed him not to trust him was yelling inside his head and even the food looked suspicious to his eyes. I am jealous, he started to repeat to himself, I'm just jealous, that's all.

And must to be just that. Frederick woke up early, before the dawn, just to find food for them. Sure, the bloody paladin could use his magic to do the job but he said, like a good boy, he didn't like use magic if was another way. Even that could angry him… the good boy paladin…

Even Diana protected him and Sheila was by his side, smiling, eating… Even Bobby, who was some kind of potential Future Hank was seeing him with puppy eyes and admiration. Oh, he was angry, he was mad… especially because he knew he couldn't get mad with him. He was a good guy, he was decided to help them and that wasn't usual in the Realm. That was the thing that angry him more: he couldn't confront him without being an asshole for the rest of the gang.

'Oh, I almost forgot' said Venger, taking back the Ranger from his thoughts. 'I did this to you'

The mage left the plate aside and extracted some piece of parchment from his little magic bag. He gave it to Hank with a smile in his face… Hank wanted to blow up that smile and Venger was smiling because he knew the Ranger's whereabouts in his mind.

'It is a map of the Sword Coast, or almost this region of the Sword Coast' he took the plate again 'Maybe you could lead the march today. We are near the Black Road, a route for merchants and caravans. If we take that road and we walk with good timing, we could reach to the Far Forest before dusk. There is an elf settlement in that little forest in where we could ask for shelter, sure they will grant us'.

'Why to the Far Forest?' asked Hank, trying, hard, to find something that wasn't right.

'The Far Forest, like you can see in the map, in just in the border of the Anauroch' he said, with patience. 'From there we can go to every place in the Sword Coast easily'.

The fucking paladin was right, much for the mischance of the ranger. The Far Forest was a little group of woods in the border of the desert and, if that map was correct, they could take several roads from there depending of the Dungeon Master's demands.

'I see…' he raised his eyes from the map and looked to Venger directly. 'Looks like you're planning to travel with us'.

Hank looked unpleasant with that but Venger smiled softly.

'Well, that will be my great pleasure' he said. 'But I do not know it for sure right now. I want it, but I still go for the roads and places that Tyr marks me. Sure he put me in your direction but I do not know when he will claim me again'.

'Who's that Tyr?' asked Bobby after finishing his dish.

'My god' Venger started to move the sacred symbol around his neck. 'I follow his lead or almost I try to do it'.

'But they expelled you…' said Presto.

'That does not mean that I lost my faith, I only lost my status as a paladin and, frankly, I do not care too much about titles' he smiled, trying to play nervous. 'Even being a full Champion of Tyr I disliked the title of sir'.

What a jerk, c'mon… Was thinking the Ranger. That guy was too much good to being real, for a moment Hank thought if that was a pretext but soon he gets out that idea. Oh, he was acting like a fool, feeling jealousy and distrusting the half-dragon only for that. That man was proving his point and was useful… Why don't let pass the crap and welcome him?

He looked to Sheila and how she was smiling, with her eyes glowing in admiration like a groupie with her favorite rock star… yeah, that was the why.

'Tell us something about your god, Freddy' said the cavalier.

'Frederick, sir Eric, the name is Fre-de-rick' he was smiling, so he wasn't upset… just in the surface. Venger hated the way that stupid child was making on purpose short versions of his name.

'Well, anyway, tell us something' he smiled. 'I'm curious'.

'Nothing about mocking, Mr. Big Mouth' Diana warned him. 'Religion uses to be a very sensitive matter'.

'I am sure that sir Eric cannot make fun of something so serious as a cult, Diana' sure that brat was capable, Venger started to know him pretty well.

The Acrobat simply shrugged.

'Your funeral' she said.

'Very well, I will tell you something about Tyr's cult, but on the way' he gave Presto his empty plate, as the rest of the group was doing it, and got up, shaking his clothes. 'It will be good if we start now. We could talk while walking'.

'Very well' said finally the Ranger, giving another look to the map. 'Let's go'.

Everyone of them started to move on. It was a luck that they travel really lightly, almost with the clothes and the weapons only, so they didn't need to check out for their stuff or waste time packing things. When they left the cave, they already had all they will need for the travel and all their possessions.

'Well, how is that Tyr guy?' asked Bobby, taking a place by Venger's side.

'Let me see' the mage smiled. 'Tyr is the god of Justice. He is a noble warrior, the blind sage who knows this world is imperfect and there cannot exist peace, without fights. Strong, noble people must to protect those who cannot protect themselves'.

'The guy is blind?' Eric was smiling… that kind of smile that was prelude of a joke… a very offensive one.

'Yes' respond Venger. 'Tyr lost his eyes and the right hand because of Kezef, the Chaos Hellhound. But that does not matter to him… He represents the courage of a warrior and he is an example for all of us'.

'Looks like a god of war, like Ares' said Diana, curious.

'Oh, no… Tyr has nothing to do with war, not in the pure simple way. He admits the use of war, to bring justice, to punish, always with mercy in mind, those who deserve the punishment. When some Tyr acolyte enters in battle always enter with one single thought: we must to protect the weak, the homeless, the innocent. We have to be a shield for those and a pointed sword in the heart of darkness' he sighed, sure he was speaking with the fire of belief in every single word. 'Tyr wants peace, he wants we all treat each other like a brother or a sister, with love and care, but he is not a fool. He knows you can just talk or make an agreement with some people'.

'So… being a god of justice, like you say, he encourages you all to obey every law?' asked Diana.

'No, like I said, he is not a fool. He encourages us to follow every legitimate law or rule but there are countries ruled by tyrants, places where the laws are for the rich or the noble kind only… Even exist places in the Realm where, if you are not a magic user, you are less than garbage. Those laws are meant to not be obey, those rulers are meant to be defeat. Does not matter where resides the iniquity, we have to battle it'.

'I see' all the gang was looking to the acrobat, who looked really enjoying the conversation. 'And I suppose you, Tyr's paladins, are meant to be the judge, the jury and, in some occasions, the executioner, correct? But where do you trace the line? It's very tricky, ya know'.

'Don't mind Diana' said Sheila breaking a little the match between the paladin and the woman. 'She was in the Debate Club, and she was good… She doesn't want to question your faith'

'Sure I don't, this is only interesting… and he knows it, right?' she smiled to Venger.

'I was sure about that' he replied. 'And this does not matter to me. I questioned my faith a lot in the past, even facing the Elders and Headmasters of the Order. It is like seeing the other part of the story. And yes, is really… tricky to find the line. But there is where Tyr asks for patience, he asks us to think hard a matter and do not be rush. A combination of patience and observation is very well required but sometimes is easier than others'.

'For example?' asked the acrobat.

'Well, let us imagine a scenario' respond the mage while thinking. 'You know about a kingdom, with a king, a legitimate one, with generations of his family ruling that country. You know that the people, the villagers are not happy, they suffer famine, diseases. The king every month squeezes his subjects to take the taxes and he gives them nothing in return. You know his people can do nothing because he has a vast army and you have an army at your disposal. Sure, you must value the fact that, if you enter in war, there could be losses in both sides, and sure a war can affect the villagers. You have to take a choice, What would you do?'.

'Fight' Diana didn't need too much time to think.

'I prefer start first a diplomatic move, putting the facts on the table and looks if he could abdicate… But if all results into a negative, yes, fight' he sighed, smiling to the acrobat. 'When the things are clear and people are suffering, there is no much need for rationalization'.

'And about the rules, the laws?' she asked, with a funny smile.

'That is easier' he said after laughing. 'A law must be right, for every person. If help only a kind of person and impair others, is not fair. A fast example: in the capital of the Amn Realm there is an organization called Cowled Wizards. They are around all Amn but they are prominent in Athkatla. They control the use of magic in the city, allegedly to protect citizens and for prevent inadequate use of magic power. That is only in the surface… They have a secret fee that you only know if they offer you to take it in their guild or personally. If you pay five thousand gold pieces, you can cast magic at your complete pleasure. That means that if you are a mage and you are poor, you even cannot defend yourself in the city, because is against the law and if you are attack by a rich mage, you could see how he uses magic without any problem at all'.

'What a crap!' said the barbarian.

'Bobby, the mouth!' called the thief.

'Yeah, that's very unfair… It's just like buying justice' said Diana.

'It is. For that I use magic in that city without payment even when I could pay the fee, because I find it really unfair' he smiled, almost mischievously.

'Oh, what a naughty boy!' said Diana, laughing hard.

'Well, I think is some kind of soft form of battle' said the ex-paladin. 'I do not want to provoke any problem, not a problem that affect citizens'.

'I see… Well, my good sir, I must to say that I like your god, the man got some style' the acrobat said. 'Even when I'm a complete and true atheist'

'Atheist… What atheist mean?' asked Venger, curious.

'Oh… don't tell me you haven't that concept here' said Diana.

'Unless we here use another word, I am afraid not' said the mage.

'Well, let's go with that… An atheist is someone that doesn't believe in any god' she waited for the reaction.

'You are meaning a heretic' said the ex-paladin.

'No, I'm speaking about an atheist' she responded. 'It's an option. You believe that there is nothing, not gods monitoring our behavior. We are the only responsible for our actions and the punishment or the prize for them results here, not in some mystic afterlife'.

'Well, I am sure that is a respectable option in your home world, but here it is not' he sighed. 'Here, if you not believe in a god, you are punished, and the punishment is some rare and terrible one. You can believe and worship every god you want, but you must follow one'.

'Oh, man, I miss Earth more than ever' said Diana, using a face of disgust.

'I am sorry' said the mage.

'And that affects us?' asked Bobby.

'I think not' said Venger after thinking hard. 'You are from another world, sure when you die, you go to another place, some plane belonging to your world'.

'That's a relief' said Eric. 'Oh, man, do you imagine it? We trying to find a god to kiss his butt'

They all laughing, even Venger, especially because he imagined the kids going around all the temples and asking about pros and cons of every deity.

The group reached the Black Road in half an hour and they started to move through it with Hank guiding the march, Diana and Presto speaking right behind him, Bobby with the unicorn near to Eric, both in silence but with the little barbarian humming a song and finally Sheila and Venger at the end of the march, with almost a couple of meters between them and the rest of the group.

'You… ' the mage was trying to start a conversation. 'Today you looks strangely reserved'.

'Me? Oh, no… I'm just thinking' she smiled, trying to light the tension.

'Oh, sure it will be rude ask about it' he smiled too.

'Well, is really nothing…' she was silent for a moment. 'You… Really do you want to travel with us? I mean, not like a duty or so, but like…'

'Yes' he interrupted her. 'I do not see it like a duty, but a pleasure. It was a long time since I had my last conversation about something like religion, for example… I do not enjoy travel alone, but is difficult to find travel companions'

'So… If you aren't called by the duty, then…'

'Yes, I will travel with you all, with pleasure' he made a silence for a moment. 'Were you worry about that?'

'Yes' she smiled nervously. 'I mean, I like your company, is… good and you can help us'.

'That is my intention' he said. 'But I cannot let go that I see you different today, rarely quiet'

'Well…' she didn't know what to say.

'That has something to do with last night?' he asked.

'La… Last night?' she felt more a more edgy. 'Wha… What do you mean?'

'I felt you nervous last night, for that I left so soon… I could enjoy more talk' the red colors were in her cheeks in that moment. 'I thought you could be tired, but again, near me, you are still nervous. Is there something I did wrong?'

'I…' she really didn't know what to say, or even what to think 'I… I can't explain…'

'I hope that I do not scare you' he looked worry about that. 'I mean, I have an aura, from my dragon nature, I can intimidate people with my presence. I try to have it under control, but sometimes I cannot, especially if I am… well, that'

There he goes… He was acting, nervous, shy, charming in that lack of confidence. He knew that could make the trick. Soon she will imagine things without the mage saying them at all. She will create a whole love story in her head, all by herself. He only needed to push her in the right moment and she will fall into the abyss.

'That?' she smiled, in a single twist she stopped to being nervous to starting to play charming, smiling softly for him.

'Well… it is difficult to explain and I do not want you to get me wrong' he said.

'Oh, don't worry… Just spit it out' she laughed.

And he knew it! If he played the shy one, she felt comfortable with him. Human women were so easy…

'Okay… I told you I felt you like if we met before, right?'

'Yes, I remember that'.

'Well, maybe is true, maybe we met before… ' he started to cares his neck. 'Maybe, I do not know, but I like to think in that way. And I feel there is something deep in that and I feel nervous… like if I am about to blow it up'.

'So you're worry about… blow it up with me' she marked the work 'with' on purpose.

'Yes' he acted like if he would have thought again. 'I mean, no… There is nothing to blow up'

'Yet, you mean' she smiled in some machiavellian way.

'Yes' he thought it. 'No!'

Both started to laugh, hardly, even attracting the attention of the rest of the group. They looked at the gang with an 'I'm sorry' face just to return to the conversation almost immediately.

'You are evil' he said, joking. 'You are trying to have fun at my expense'.

'No, I don't' she said, smiling broadly. 'But I only tried to ease the thing… You looked really nervous'.

'That made the trick, I was nervous, now I am more comfortable' he smiled her back. 'Thank you'.

'No need… But ya know… I was feeling the same, not like if we're good friends or so, but like if we really met' she stopped looking at him just to start to look into the road and the around.

'Like I told you, maybe it is right. Maybe we met… Being different people, for example' he started to look around too. 'Maybe this is a good chance to make true that good friends thing'.

'I think the same' she looked at him, smiling.

'I would like it' he said. 'So, remember, when the right time comes, that I am your friend'.

'What do you mean by 'the right time'?' she asked, curious and amused.

'I do not know it' he shrugged. 'Just remember it'

She smiled. She didn't know what was talking about the paladin and she didn't thought for too much about that, they only continued to walk, in silence, following the rest of the gang for a while.

'You…' Venger was trying to begins a conversation again. 'You looked strange while you were talking about the food your mother cooked back home. Are you feeling homesick?'

'Always' she respond. 'It's difficult not being nostalgic after years here… I miss my parents, my other friends, my family… But, you know, was not really about that'

'And then?' he asked 'You looked sad…'

She sighed, only to look directly to the face of the mage. She trusted him, was very odd, but she really trusted him. She felt that she was capable of telling him about everything.

'It's the matter with my parents' she finally said. 'After more than ten years I should have passed it, forget it but… I can't and not with Bobby here'.

'What happened to your parents?' he asked, polite and curious.

'My parents are divorced' she looked to Venger, realizing that maybe he couldn't understand. 'Sure you have nothing like divorce here… It's when the couple doesn't love anymore and they broke out, dissolving the marriage by law, they split out and so on… My parents made an arrangement in from of the judge: Bobby was to my mother's and I was in my father's. We live in the same city and we tried to see each other often… Bobby was very little, three years old only and I was afraid about not seeing my lil' bro anymore…'

'So your parents live separated lives' she nodded. 'I can understand that… I would have liked to have my parents together, helping me to grow up… But when I met my father I understood that was a utopia. My parents were the day and the night, they did not match in anything. Well, almost you have your brother here with you'.

'That's the thing that tortures me more…' she lowered her head. 'Bobby is here 'cause of me… I always was trying to have more time with him and when the guys came with the amusement park day, I beg my mother to let me have Bobby in… and I beg the guys for that too… And now he's trapping here with us, far away from home'.

Venger suddenly stopped, looking directly to Sheila… with some intense look that she blushed in response.

'It is not your fault' he placed one of his big hands in the thief's shoulder. 'Okay? Is not your fault. You were trying only to have more time with your brother'.

She smiled timidly and nodded slowly. They started to walk again, receiving some looks from the rest of the group… Sure they were wondering about what was all about.

'You and your brother have a good relationship' he said, looking at the young barbarian. 'I would like to have the half of that love with my sister'.

He almost bites the tongue with that, but Sheila was seeing him curious, so he, in the place of being nervous, smiled at her.

'Do you have a sister?' she asked.

'Half-sister' he said, then he sighed. 'She is the daughter of my father and another woman. She hates me and I am not sure about why. She even… tried to kill me'

'That's horrible!' she said, surprised. 'It's like some… Arthur and Morgan thing…'

'Arthur and Morgan?' he asked 'The king and the witch?'

'Hey, how do you know about that? It's an earthling tale…'

'No, it is a tale that Merlin, the mage, used to tell' he said, smiling. 'About a King that was his protégé and his half-sister'.

'Merlin was from our world' she said, almost laughing. 'So he used to tell it like a tale… Did you meet Merlin?'

'Yes, but it was long time ago' he smiled. 'So he was from your home world'

Because of that he hated him so badly, he thought. That world maybe raised annoying beings by nature… She nodded while he was thinking in that.

'Amazing that you met Merlin… We believed to meet him but was that fucking Venger in disguise' the Venger appointed in such adorned way looked at Sheila with a surprise look. 'I'm sorry… I'm such a fan of the King Arthur myths, with Merlin, Morgan, Sir Lancelot… My father used to tell me some stories, he is an English teacher and he loves those tales… I was very upset when we find out he was Venger. Even the asshole lurked Presto into doing his dirty job'.

'I am sorry' he said. 'And I never thought that you could speak in that way'.

'Well… Bobby can't hear me' she winked.

'Master Presto told me about that' he said, remembering his chat about magic with the boy. 'He said that his most close magic master was Venger. I was surprised about that… Venger is very well known about not taking any student at all. And almost every mage in the Realm is interested in that. I heard that some mages were prepared to give him even lands and subjects to him in exchange for a couple of lessons'.

'Is he that freaking good?' she asked. 'I mean, we know, better than anyone, that he's powerful, but he's that good?'

'Yes, he is not only powerful but he is skilled too' he smiled. 'Venger can cast any spell and it is known that he knows the most powerful spells and he even does not use them. Only in some selected cases, like if he is reserving his most powerful magic. And his minor spells are really destructive too'

'You said that you never met him before, why do you know all that stuff?' she asked.

'Bards' he laughed. 'Pick a bard in any town or city and ask him or her to tell you something about Venger. Everybody knows his age, his hair color, his favorite color, his favorite food, his famous affairs, his parents, his family… And in every town, if there are two bards, you can get three different versions. But… hearing some here and here, you could imagine what is true. I found out that the only true things were about magic'.

'And what is true about magic and Venger?' she was undoubtedly curious and that pleased him.

'Venger can cast spells with no words, no components… he even does not need hand moves but he uses them anyway. He does not abuse of his power and reserve the most destructive and powerful spells for special occasions, like the destruction of the Shar-Salurath castle'.

'What happened to that castle?'

'The king of that castle was the most villainous man, a follower of Shar, the dark goddess. It is a very sinister cult… Those who follow Shar are cursed with no access to magic at all, so the dark goddess provides them with a twisted version of the real magic. Even with that Venger agreed to make a peace treaty with the king… So he invited Venger to stay in his castle while making the arrangements' the mage sighed. 'But those who follow Shar are imbeciles too. They tried to kill Venger in his sleep knowing that they could not take him awake. That was not the smartest move in the decade… Sure Venger prevented that, casting spells before going to bed. You can imagine he was mad…'

'Mad? Just mad? Sure he was really pissed off' she said, trying to imagine the scene, and somehow find it amusing.

'Yes, he was. Once awake, he defended himself and then, he took the survivors, the king between them, to the exterior of the castle. He knew the king loved more the castle than his own daughter, so, like a punishment, with a single, powerful blast, he erased the castle'

'Wow… Just with one spell? What's spell is that?' she asked, curious.

'I do not know… There are really powerful spells that could do that… But like the story is ambiguous, is difficult even imagine one' he finished shrugging.

'Wow!... Just wow… I mean, it's scary too. Venger could do that to us…' she pondered about that. 'Why in the Realm he didn't?'

'Who knows… Venger is a really complex being. But…' he was thoughtful for a moment. 'Maybe he respects you all like warriors or he do not want to attack seriously a group of children. Or maybe the most possible is that he does not find it very honorable. I heard some things about honor and Venger before…'

'Honor and Venger…' she thought .'You know, it's strange, but I can put those together without problem… I mean, sometimes he looked honorable… He left us go in the siege of Tardos and when I collaborated with him in an occasion, he honored his word, he left me go, my friends and he returned back the magic book,… I was scared to death but even I kinda remember that he even made me a compliment'.

'Sure he did' he smiled.

'I dunno… I was scared and had some annoying noise in my ears after flying with him' but sure she was excited with the idea of being complimented by Venger.

They were silent for a moment and was Sheila who broke the quite time.

'So you… knew Merlin… Presto told us that Venger said him that Merlin lived here in the Realm a thousand years ago' she was thinking while speaking, so she realized what she was saying almost in the end. 'How old are you?'

Venger then erupted into laughing, looking Sheila in the end with a smiling dancing in his face.

'Let me tell you that I am not a child anymore' he shrugged, still finding funny the way she was looking at him. 'I am a half-dragon, I have the relative immortality of my kind'.

'Relative?' she asked.

'Sure, if nobody kills me, I can live forever' he denied with his head. 'No forever really, but a dragon can live for so many time that it is considered forever'.

'So you're more than one thousand years old…' she was still amazed.

'If I think hard, maybe with a couple of days to think… I could calculate my age exactly, but around… two, maybe three thousand years. It is more likely three'.

'Wow… Just wow…' she looked fixedly to him. 'Nobody can tells your age by looking at you'.

'Thank you… I guess…' he smiled. 'But I do not really lived all that time, I was nine hundred years, two months and twenty-seven days underground, trapped, so I am really only two thousand years old'.

'Did you counted all the time?' she asked, with a sadly glace.

'I counted every day. I have a really good temporal sense, so I could tell when a day ended, so I counted it' he smiled softly to her. 'I had nothing more to do'.

'That's horrible… The man who did that to you is a monster'

'He is' Venger agreed. 'But I prefer not think in him often'

'Yes, yes… Better if we change the subject… mmmm… You said your parents were really different… It's more about being human and a dragon, right?'

'Yes. My mother was ambitious, rational, greedy and she was very bad tempered' he smiled. 'I really think that I have my mother's character'.

'You aren't bad tempered' she said.

'Oh, you do not know me… But my father… He was a High Priest of Tyr and a noble… that was a bad combination'.

'Your father was like a duke or something?' she asked, curious again.

'Yeah, something like that… He was calm, a believer, he trusted people very fast and he thought everybody was good in their hearts. He was benevolent and he never cared about money or wealth. My father devoted his heart to divine and my mother to magic… Even their favorite colors were the day and the night: My mother liked red and black, my father grey, white and gold'.

'Yeah, they looks really different' she suddenly smiled. 'But, ya know, opposites attract…'

She sang like Paula Abdul the last words, also the title of a Paula's song.

'Do you think?' he asked.

'It's a song, back home… also it's a proverb' she replied.

'Opposites attract…' Venger was thinking about that. 'That could explains a lot of things'.

The mage then looked directly to the thief, smiling with so much charm that she not only blushed violently but also she had to look to other side.

'Stop, don't look at me in that way' she whispered that, almost afraid to attract the attention of the rest of the gang.

'I am sorry… I will try to control myself' he whispered too. 'But it is difficult, you know'.

'Stop!' she said again, laughing.

He laughed too, denying with a move of his head. Inside, Venger was thinking about how easy was the thief… and how interesting she started to become. It wasn't only the slightly touch of power that he felt in her, wasn't only the idea of take her for his good side… She was, contrary to all his forecasts, an interesting being, not only delicate but she was strong in some way. For sure he was interested before, he had to remember, but wasn't in that level, in that way, such a strong way… More than ever he wanted her in his side, far away from Dungeon Master's manipulations.

'Sorry if I interrupt something' the mage woke up from his thoughts when he recognized the voice of the magician.

He looked right to Sheila first, but when she smiled and nodded, he addressed the boy.

'No, not at all' he smiled. 'Is there anything that I could do for you, master Presto?'

'Oh, I was pondering… About the magic chat we had last night…' he said.

'True. I was telling Sheila some things we spoke about last night' replied Venger.

'He met Merlin' said the thief to the magician with enthusiasm. 'Real Deal Merlin… Not Venger customized'.

'Really? Cool… Oh… Hold the phone…' he was, sure, thinking and making maths.

'Three… thousand… years… old…' said Sheila, really slow, stretching the words.

'Oh my cow…' said the magician.

'Hell, yeah… I freaked out!' responded the thief.

'You have to be the most ancient being 'round here!' said Presto, really amazed like Sheila was before.

'Not really. For some dragons I am nothing but a brat yet' he smiled. 'In fact, every great wyrm dragon I know can pet me in the top of my head and tell me 'You will grow up, you will learn' and I will have to accept it'.

'That must be weird' said Presto, thinking hard. 'For some others you have to be old as a mountain'.

'Yes, not only for humans. Elves can live for thousand years, with dwarves is the same… For them I am an old man, for demons, devas, I am just a baby, only months more mature than a human in their eyes… And for dragons I am only a teenager and not the kind of teenager near to a man, but more near to a child'.

'Wow, sure you know a lot of things' said Presto.

'Knowledge is power… and I love knowledge' so he loved power too, but he didn't say that aloud.

'Well, anyway, I was thinking about the schools of magic and so on' started to speak Presto, but soon Sheila interrupted.

'Sorry… Master Presto… Do you want me to leave?' she was almost laughing.

'No, no… Sheila, by God, I mean… it isn't important…' he apologized.

'I am curious about something…' started to speak Venger. 'Presto sounds like a nickname to me… Is it that your real name? I mean, some mages and wizards use a nick or so… Or maybe is it a common name in your home world?'

'No, no…' he suddenly blushed. 'The name is Andrew… But ya know, I made card tricks, games with coins… I wasn't precisely David Copperfield but I was kinda good in my 'tuff… In the place of saying 'Voilá' when I finished a magic trick, I said 'Presto!' that is an Italian word for fast or rapid or so… My granddad was Italian and I heard that word at lot from him… I found it some kind of exotic or funny… And the guys started to call me that'.

'Presto… The majority of the people here will find it exotic and strange' the mage smiled. 'I like it. I heard worse nicknames from mages, for sure'.

'Jeez, thanks' said Presto, really happy.

'My pleasure… But Sheila, please, stay…' asked Venger. 'You are almost in the same situation as Master Presto. You are really meant to be a sorceress not a thief and both of you have not been trained in the Arts. Maybe you can learn basic knowledge while I am talking to Master Presto. Both of you could learn… I will be happy to teach you, in the best of my ability'.

'If you ask in some romantic way…' she joked.

Venger looked at her with a puzzled look.

'Don't freak out, she's joking' said Presto. 'Well… To the point… I was thinking… About the schools and the kind of magic and that stuff. Looking to the things I do with my hat, I'm a mage that use conjuration, right?'

'Yes. I am surprise that you remember the names of the schools' the mage had to admit that.

'Don't let him fool you' said Sheila. 'Presto have photo memory, he can remember everything, even hear it or see it only once'.

'Eidetic memory?' Venger thought he found the Golden Eggs' Chicken 'That is a strange, very rare gift… Most of the mages could kill only to have a better memory or even a good one'.

'It is that so important?' Presto was a little embarrassed.

'Yes! More memory, more knowledge; more knowledge, more spells… It is amazing!' and very useful, he knew that.

Shadow Demon, for example, he has that kind of memory, for that he was the perfect spy, not naming the rest of his abilities. But a mage, a subordinate mage, a pupil with that potential… He could entrust the young one with a combination of spells and a way of use them, and he will remember… Specific instructions followed by the letter…

'I never thought this was so important, or could be…' said Presto.

Sure the Dungeon Master never knew about that gift, Venger thought.

'Yes, it is. It is strange, rare and appreciated by a master of magic' he smiled kindly to the boy. 'You are a box full of surprises, Master Presto'.

'Jeez… don't be so fond to him or I'll be jealous' said Sheila, joking.

'Sorry… But, returning to the matter, yes, you, using your hat, are a mage specialized conjuration, a conjurer' he responded.

'And Venger… He's a mage of transmutation, right?' he suddenly asked.

'Yes' he first responded and a second later he thought that he maybe made a mistake. 'Yes, he's a transmuter. Why do you think that?'

'Because he is into doing all that bibidi bobidi boo magic, transforming everything and especially himself' said the magician. 'And the guy is freaking good… He fooled us just like that… Remember little Hector?'

'Yes, I could bet my money that he was a real guide' responded Sheila.

'Well, sure we know that by our daily basics but you? How do you know which Venger's school is?' Presto looked suspicious to the mage but he acted calm… in his role, he had nothing to hide.

'Venger is the most famous mage in the Realm' he said. 'Like I was telling to Sheila, his magic skills are common knowledge. And, I told her too that he's a much requested master but unfortunately, he never takes apprentices, not even if they pledge serve him forever'.

'Yeah? Jesus… I wish I could stay more with him in Merlin's castle!' said Presto, almost without thinking at all.

'Presto! Are you really serious?' asked Sheila. 'Think in that… Being used by Venger, being his delivery boy… Sure he didn't treat you well'.

'In fact, he did it…' he denied with a move of his head. 'C'mon, Sheila… I'll never tell in where Hank could hear me, 'cause he could kill me… and Eric? Man, that guy could make a laugh using it even in my funeral… And if he could not survive until that moment, sure he will write it down in his will… No, but, think in that. Venger is the most powerful mage in the Realm and sure he is the most wise, intelligent mage… I'm not kissing his ass but, jeez, think in the possibilities to me. If he was not a jackass, I would kiss his boots long time ago'.

'But Venger…' said Sheila, not believing at all the words coming from Presto's mouth. Sure she knew he wanted badly to be a real mage, not simple magician, but, even knowing that…

'Yeah, Venger is Venger, unfortunately. Otherwise… Jesus… put it in your terms' asked the magician. 'You're a fan of art, you drew, you have an artistic soul… Take the possibility of knowing… Picasso, Dalí, Manet… Tell that you wouldn't like it, even if you know for certain that they are jerks…'

'Yes, I know what you are meaning… Know a real mage, a dream come true…' she said, taking the point of view of her friend.

'Yeah but I'm not a bloody fool' he smiled, placing correctly his glasses in his nose with a finger. 'I won't run to Venger's arms… Sure he doesn't want me there and I'm not stupid, and in the top of everything, I'm not a traitor'.

'Glad you say it' replied Sheila with a smile.

'But sure Frederick understands my point of view' addressed the magician to the mage, who was quiet, hearing with interest the conversation.

'Yes, I can understand… You have not a different point of view of the rest of mages and sorcerers in the Realm' he shrugged. 'But you have something that they want and they do not have'

'What is it?' asked Presto.

'You have a day with Venger… maybe you can see it like something insignificant but tell that into a mages' reunion and look what happen' he smiled and Presto smiled back, with proud visible in his face.

'Cool!' he responded. 'I'm not sure that is the display card I want but I guess is kinda cool… Maybe so cool like when I presented Venger to Kelek… Man, that was priceless'

'Kelek?' asked Venger with innocence. 'Kelek, the black? I heard he had a problem with Venger, some argument and the Dark Lord used the Imprisonment spell… pretty nasty… If Venger did that, he had to be really angry. But some other people say that Venger just killed him'.

'We were there' said Sheila. 'Kelek was trying to steal some unicorn horns, even our Uni was his victim. DM said some stupid riddle…'

'And I figured out!' Presto was proud about that. 'He said something about our enemy becoming our friend and Kelek was that powerful and was speaking about kicks Venger's ass so… Oh, man, I thought: I wish Venger could hear this and comes to beat the crap out of him and… I tried the spell and works… kinda… I was teleported to Venger's castle and he was pissed off about "You're in my home, man" and I was terrified but I explained the situation to him and he was happy "to help" so…'

'We rescued the unicorns and Presto managed to return their horns while Venger and Kelek were battling. In the end Kelek was covered by some blueish sphere and the ground swallowed him' she shrugged. 'We don't know what happened to Kelek'

'A blue sphere?' he denied. 'Yes, that was an Imprisonment spell. That is bad…'

'What make that spell anyway?' asked Presto.

'First make the victim enter into a temporal stasis status and then it encloses the victim underground, miles underground. The victim is not dead, but is not alive either. And cannot escape… Not unless a powerful mage casts a Freedom spell exactly in the same place the other was casted. Both are rare spells, in the highest level of magic. Only a master of magic could do any of them and that is not all… not even the most powerful divination magic can help to locate the exact place. Not even a Wish spell or a Miracle cleric spell… Tricky… Really tricky. If Venger did that, he was about not seeing Kelek again' he sighed in the end of the explanation.

'But… Why not just… kill him? Why cast a superb spell in him if he just needed blast him away?' asked Sheila, curious and confused.

'I guess he wanted him to suffer… Maybe the body isn't operative but the mind… You only see dust and dirt, you cannot move, you cannot get free but you cannot die… I cannot imagine worst fate than that one' he looked really concerned.

'I'm sorry… Is that was happened to you?' Sheila asked kindly, touching softly him in the arm.

'Not really… It was similar. I was able to move but only in a few meters but I could not escape and so many times I thought about to die… But anyway, is better not to think in that' he smiled, trying to make the conversation goes to another direction. 'Well, Master Presto, sure you did not want only speak about schools and Venger, is that right?'

'Yes… I was pondering another thing' he said, happy to change the subject. 'Let's put that I… Sheila and I take magic classes… some studies, you know, will we be able of cast magic by ourselves? I mean, without the magic weapons…'

'Absolutely' he responded. 'I could not assure you that you could cast any spells, some mages have limitations in that matter, especially if they choose a school to specialize, but yes you and Sheila could cast spells by your own'.

'If we are naturals' started to point Sheila. 'Why Dungeon Master doesn't teach us something? That could be really useful, you know… Especially if Venger has his grasps over our weapons again…'

'I do not know' responded Venger with sincerity. 'Dungeon Master is a mystery, in everything. Who knows? Maybe he considered that you do not need it. Or maybe he thought that you could go to your home world so soon that could be a waste of time'.

'How funny' said Sheila. 'That could be useful, you know… Cast our own spells… Sure in the past could helped us a lot'.

'Well, it's never too late' said Presto. 'Frederick… you would mind… I mean, do you can teach us some spell? Nothing fancy… so… an easy one, just for try'.

Venger seemed to be thinking about it but he just smiled and nodded.

'Okay, but we will start with the most basic spell, an apprentice spell called Light' he said. 'Like its name says, you cast a light, that could be into an object or a little orb in your hand and creates light around you. If you manage this one, I could teach you something more interesting than this cantrip'

'Cantrip?' Presto asked.

'Is how we call the spells for apprentices… they are the easy ones'.

'Okay, enlighten us!' said Sheila, enjoying the moment.

Venger laughed and the kids did it too.

The group continued the travel through the desert, always following the road, without stop. Venger, playing his role of good Samaritan, asked a few times if they wanted to stop, for rest or to eat but they always declined. They were full of energy, they said, even the Cavalier, that normally could do three stops in a mile travel, was comfortable with the march, enjoying the travel, speaking a lot and trying to mock at Sheila and Presto's attempts to cast that light spell.

The trip was calm, easy, they only saw one caravan, a really small one and they only waved to the children and they continued to their travel. Thanks to that and the absence of stops, they reached the border of the Anauroch late in the afternoon, when the four suns were disappearing on the horizon.

The end of the road was formed by the Everaska Mountains so the path was between high walls of solid stone. The children started to feel the fatigue that they didn't feel all the way and when Venger said that after surpass the gorge they will be in the forest, they tried to reach it fast as they could.

But, when they were near the end, Venger stopped and called them.

'Be careful' he said, looking around. 'Thieves… they are planting an ambush…'

'What?' asked Eric, looking around too and seeing nothing. 'Why in the hell do you think that? I don't see a thing'

'I can smell them' he replied. 'I smell seven humans, a half-elf and two halflings, with leather armors… I smell their sweat and their nervousness, especially now that we stopped. And I hear them moving between the rocks, trying to be quiet'.

'Wow… If that's true, you're freaking awesome' said Bobby.

'But we are tired, we was all the day walking and I barely can be stand' Sheila complained.

'Do not worry, I will handle them' said the mage, who was really begging for a little action.

'No, we could fight too' said Hank, who was tired, angry and didn't want the paladin to take more care of them.

'No, you all are tired' the mage said, calmly. 'I am not. Let me resolve this'

'That does not gonna happen' the Ranger was angry and all could see that. 'We know how to take care of ourselves'.

Venger walked the few steps that keep him separated from the leader of the group and looked him into the eye. Then he spoke, very low voice, only to be heard by the Ranger.

'Listen carefully, young one. I do not know what happened to you with me and, even when I will like to speak about that, this is not the right moment. I am half-dragon, I could be marching a week without feeling any kind of fatigue. I am ok to take care of thieves or whatever. And you, like you are a leader, do not want your people to be hurt, so I will handle this. Is that alright to you?'

Hank tried to keep looking Venger but he couldn't. Not only because the former paladin was complete and undoubtedly right but because somehow he felt like a child, trying to be right in something totally not possible. He looked to other side, trying to contain the anger that was eating him alive.

'Okay' he said, in a biting way. 'But we will looking at you. If you have any problem, if you are hurt, if I see you slightly tired, we will take over, clear? This is not a game and this is not the place for you to act like a rookie'.

'I agree with your terms' he said while lowering his head, with some respect.

Inside Venger was a mix between anger and amusement. It was funny for him the way that was turning the thing out, with the Ranger full of jealousy and some state of fear about his position as a leader. But, in the other hand, the arch-mage didn't like threats, not even the most subtle ones, but… Oh, he knew… He knew that the best way to bother the brat was to be the kindest man, the most valuable support, he knew that could kill the boy inside. He wanted Hank, badly, to be angry with him, to yell or even try to punch him but the boy couldn't… The rest of the gang will be mad at him and the Ranger knew that.

A thud called for the attention of the former paladin and he smiled.

'Looks like our onlookers made their decision' the mage looked to the group for a moment. 'Try to stay behind me all the time… I will try to resolve this without violence'

They didn't know what will try to do the paladin but they all agreed with that and they remained silent when they saw the group of bandits coming from nowhere in the rocks.

'…Four, five, six, seven!' exclaimed the barbarian after counting the humans. 'That guy with the staff and the funny ears must be the half-elf… and those must be the halflings… Jeez, you're really cool!'

The mage smiled and walked a few steps toward the thieves.

'Greetings, good lord' said one of the humans, the leader, probably. 'And to you too, young adventurers. Can I borrow you a moment, please?'

'Greetings, good sir… If it is only a moment' Venger smiled softly. 'What can I do for you?'

'Tasker, I have a bad feeling about this' the half-elf moved near the leader and murmured that to him, but Venger could hear him.

'Don't be ridiculous right now, Tarn, you mind?' he replied, only to return his attention to Venger. 'My good lord, this is a dangerous road, especially for a group of kids with only one adult between them… Could happen something in this kind of pathway and I could be such a bad man if I don't warn you about those dangers'.

'Thank you so much for the advice, but we had not problems… until now' he smiled broadly and even when that smile was soft, in the subconscious of the thieves it was a real threat.

'Well, I'm glad to hear that…' the leader was the leader for something, and that something was a complete lack of common sense. 'But, preventing to break that kind of record, if you and your children are so kind to hand over your weapons and every object of value, we could escort you all out of the road, to the forest'

'I think that I can speak by my children so… No, thank you, but no' he even walked one single step toward them… but they, immediately, felt really small, like if that man was a giant, bigger than a castle and they were little rats facing him.

Suddenly they were all trembling, not knowing exactly why they were scared or even about what, but they sure felt that sensation over their spines and only the presence of the mage could explain that.

The half-elf then say a couple of strange words and they felt themselves relaxed, safe… like if someone had taken a huge weight off their shoulders, releasing them from the pressure.

'He tried to use a Fear Enchantment' said the half-elf.

Venger just shrugged and smile. So that man was a mage… That could explain what the half-elf was uncomfortable in his presence. Sure he felt his power.

'It was not a spell, but I hoped to resolve this without violence' in fact he was proving them, trying to decide if they were a good way to release tension and the fact that they avoided his natural fear aura proved that they were useful for that.

He could play a little…

'Wasn't a spell or not, doesn't work on us!' said the leader. 'But if you want it in the bad way…'

Venger extended his smile, transforming it into a sinister grin… It was luck that the Dungeon Master's pupils couldn't see that. There was too much about good old Venger in that smile.

'It is your last chance to turn around and go' he said.

'That won't happen… Now give us what you and your brats have or things could be bloody for you, pal' they were prepared, even they took their weapons, ready to battle.

'Maybe… we should take his advice' said the half-elf mage while seeing Venger fixedly. 'I really have a bad feeling about this man…'

But the rest of the thieves' gang wasn't listening to him.

'Well… let me explain this clear' said Venger. 'You can turn around in one piece… or you can stay here in several pieces, anyway, it is your call… pal'.

Then the mage, strengthen his argument, placed his left hand in the pommel of his sword. The pose wasn't complete intimidating, because the sword was in his left side itself, so, for an expert warrior, that meant that Venger was right handed… so it wasn't a pose to take fast the sword… but somehow, with the words and the confidence that was showing that man, the thieves noted the growing threat.

'Enough with this circus!' said the leader of the gang, who, was clear, wasn't the thinking pillar of the group.

And they attacked. The fastest of them took an arrow from his quiver and, almost without to point, he release it. But wasn't a foolish attempt, but the certain of a professional. The arrow was going directly to Venger's head.

But when it was about to hit, the metallic sound of the mage's sword interrupted it. The arch-mage took his sword backhanded with the left hand, extracting it from the scabbard and placed it just in the trajectory of the arrow, just in one single move.

Venger smiled dangerously and lowered the sword just a few inches, just exactly to show the thieves his smile and his fire red eyes.

'Okay… Let us dance' he said, just to move forward, without changing the sword of hand or even turn it.

It looked like the mage was comfortable using it backhanded and in the left hand.

His first move was to approach the archer and he tried to give it a horizontal slit, maybe trying to cut the bow, but his sword was stopped by a buckler shield used by one of the rogues. He could push, he knew he was stronger than a human, so he could push to knock down him but he decided not to show too much of himself to them. He just kept still, holding the human while he was controlling the movement of the others.

Thanks to that control he could see something moving fast near his foot. One of the halflings was fast as hell and was moving to cut the mage's tendons. Good strategy and he was fast enough to do it… But Venger was an old dog, he knew all the treats and tricks and, above all, he was faster than he looked. He moved the attacked feet just enough to make the halfling miss and with another move, he stepped hard, trapping the blade of the knife under his boot.

Now he was holding two of them, controlling the situation like only a connoisseur in the battle art could do it. They were being cautious now, realizing that man was more than he looked. But the leader and one of humans were too impatient to hold back and observe. The leader of the gang with his sword and the other human with a club tried to attack Venger from both sides… just for their weapons to encounter his wings. Like two black shields of hardened steel, the limbs blocked the attacks easily, even making the thieves trembling like a diapason when they beat. It was like hitting the hardest wall in the world with all their strength.

'Did you see that, sis?' said Bobby, who casted away all his fatigue in the presence of a little action.

'Difficult not to see it!' she said, half scared, half excited by the battle.

'Hey, bitches!' yelled the barbarian to the thieves. 'Looks like you met your daddy!'

'Bobby!' screamed Sheila after hear his brother.

'Oh, c'mon, sis… The man is showing us some entertainment, the lesser thing we can do is animate him!' the young barbarian tried to get out of the problem.

'But not with such a bad language!' she responded.

'But the barbarian dwarf is right' said Eric. 'Your boyfriend is bragging…'

'He's not my boyfriend, jackass!' said Sheila, really angry.

'Relax, relax…' responded the cavalier. 'Jeez, I thought you like him, but you sure dislike him a lot to be that mad…'

While the kids were discussing and seeing the fight, Venger was attentive of his surroundings, taking especial attention to the other members of the gang, the ones that was far from him.

The leader of the thieves gang was in pain, his hand was hurting bad and he was seeing with rage to the mage. Venger smiled on purpose to provoke him and that made the trick, because, even with the pain, he and other one with the club attacked again but weren't only them.

The rest of the gang decided to take action, attacking all as one to the arch-mage. He saw that but was confident enough to wait until they were all near to him. In that precise moment, with no hesitation at all, the mage move around, turning on himself like in a whirlwind attack, releasing the three rogues what he was stopping in the process. The majority of them ended in the ground, losing the balance. Only the two halfling ended stand but they were a couple of meters from the mage.

Just in that precise moment, the half-elf mage, the one called Tarn by the leader, tried to cast a spell on Venger, but the magic just was diluted in the contact of the face skin of the half-dragon.

'Uh, uh, uh' he said, denying with the index finger. 'Do not use magic against me or I will use mine and you will not like it if I do so'

Even when he was joking, the half-elf felt intimidate, like he was hearing the roar of a dragon in a deep cave. He even swallowed hard seeing the mage like if he didn't believe the situation.

'This is enough' said Venger, sighing. 'I recommend you to take your men and lose your butts running to the forest. That was fun enough but my friends are tired and we want to reach to our destiny, so if you do not run, I will go serious and finish this. Last call'

He was relaxed now… The little motion, the small fight released him from the stress of the travel and the rage he was accumulating for the play of being nice with those kids. Now that he saw the thieves group didn't deserve his attention, he really wanted to move on and reach at last to that damned elf settlement.

'You can't intimidate us!' screamed the leader while getting up from the dirt 'And you can't play with us… We'll kill you!'

Venger smiled broadly, showing a terrible grin, enough evil smile to set fear into the heart of the bravest warrior… But those piteous thieves weren't warriors, they hadn't the knowledge and the senses about battle, the sixth sense that could tell a true combatant about dangers and unbeatable enemies.

Those poor creatures didn't know what were they battle to, they weren't warriors… They were nothing but potential victims.

'Use the wand…' said softly the leader to the half-elf mage, sure that the mysterious stranger couldn't hear him.

'I don't think is a good idea, you see how he…' he tried to explain about the magic protection on Venger.

'Use the fucking wand as I said, Tarn!' he said, angry, but his eyes weren't angry at all… they, in fact, were making a signal to the mage.

The half-elf called Tarn, realizing what his leader was trying to communicate, take a white blueish wand from his clothes and pointed it to Venger. The arch-mage smiled confident but soon he saw the deceptive movement in the mage… Was a luck that Venger was more agile than he looked, enough to jump backwards in a somersault and placing himself between the magic frost ray and the children of the Dungeon Master.

With an angry move of his hand, the ray deviated to one of the stone walls in the gorge, freezing the rocks almost instantly.

'Fools!' he was so angry with that little trickery that he even wasn't able to control his voice, showing his bad temper in it.

It was a despicable act to his eyes, trying to freeze the children to get him distracted and could possible attacking with his guard low. It missed, miserable, it was destined to fail but was angry, no, he was really pissed off thinking in the harm to his plan and his new interests in the Young Ones.

'You made a terrible mistake' he said, with his voice deep, dark, cutting like a knife. 'I warned you about using magic, so I guess this makes my turn'.

A terrible energy started to full Venger's hand while he was raising it to the sky. Soon, not only the now scared thieves, but the young pupils of Dungeon Master started to feel the decreasing temperature around them, bit by bit, grade by grade… Soon they felt the cold and the wind, all centering around the arch-mage's hand…

'Oh, sacred Mystra, What have I done?' said the half-elf, with his face almost rip apart in pure fear.

The rest of the thieves were scared, magic was something that they couldn't control so they feared it so much… and their only support in that matter, the half-elf Tarn, was peeing his robe in pure fear. That sure wasn't a relieve for them.

Tarn tried to hold back, step by step… but like a little gazelle facing a group of hungry lionesses, knowing its sure future, he couldn't go any further… Fear won the game, paralyzing him while seeing the mage.

'What's happening?' the voice of the leader come from far away in his head, but he couldn't speak.

Wasn't the magic, wasn't the spell, wasn't the power… It was the knowledge the thing that stopped him and tied him to the ground. He saw that pose in the past, same tall man, same wings… now he could put together the pieces… He knew in that moment why his mind was trying to scream at him… he knew why he wanted so badly to run away… He knew his mistake…

He knew that man…

Venger then opened widely his hand and immediately an ice storm surrounded the children and the thieves.

The gang felt the cold but wasn't too bad, like if they were seeing a storm from a heating home, feeling only the necessary but not enough to get freeze… But the thieves, in the other hand…

The storm was there only a minute, maybe less, and then left away in the same fashion as it came. Venger was standing near them seeing to some pieces of hard frozen ice… those pieces that contained the poor rogues, frozen trying to escape from the spell.

'What do you did to them?' asked Eric, seeing the icy blocks.

'I stopped them' he said, now much more calm. 'They didn't want to resolve this with no violence, in fact they tried to make you the same to distract me'.

'But they… Ar… are they alright?' asked Diana, touching with fear the ice.

'For sure' responded the mage 'In some hours they will be release from this spell with no harm at all. It was the only way'.

'Oh, man, you looked really pissed off right there' said Bobby.

They all looked that, they saw that good, gentle man, the good half-dragon paladin become some… other thing, angry, mad… Even when he was trying to protect them, they felt intimidate by him. All of them felt the fear…

'I am so sorry' he apologized. 'It was a despicable act try to freeze children to accomplish take me down. Maybe I overreacted and I am sorry for that'.

'Don't apologize, Fred' said Eric. 'They were jackasses, they deserve this and more'

'Well, isn't bad if they aren't hurt' said Bobby shrugging.

'I'm not so sure…' said Sheila, looking suspiciously to Venger.

She didn't only see him angry, she didn't only see him trying to protect them. She heard him, his voice, dark, deep… that voice was like a hiss in her mind. And the sensation that she felt before, the déjà vú thing that told her she knew him from before grew deeply in her chest, not telling her only that anymore but screaming her that he was… dangerous.

'Is there something bad, sis?' asked Bobby, looking worried at his sister.

'I…' she didn't know, if speaks or keep quiet, she only looked to the ground, feeling really uncomfortable.

'Sheila?' Hank was placing his hand in her shoulder.

It didn't take Venger too much time to analyze the situation, looking for moments how his plan could go down to the toilet if he didn't do something.

'I know what is happening here' he said, calm, smiling softly. 'Sheila is scared, scared of me'.

'No way!' said Bobby.

'And she has a reason to be scared' the arch-mage added that, only to make Sheila raise her head.

She was now not only suspicious but scared, really scared too. She liked him, she trusted him… the last thing she wanted in the world was seeing that good man turning into something evil, something like…

Hank, in that moment, near to Sheila, was in a complete guard pose, with his bow strong in his hand, ready to react to the littlest thing. Diana approached the thief too, with one hand in her belt, touching the magic javelin hidden there.

'Sheila, I…' started to say the arch-mage. 'I am a dragon. Sure I do not look like a dragon but it is what I am. I am a red dragon with tons of bad temperament, what you saw is… Me being worried and angry. I was truly angry, mad in the view of see you… you all in danger. I could not help myself in those situations and I am sorry you had to see it'.

He moved toward her. Diana step aside to let them come close, but Hank remained in the same place, in the same posture.

'Sheila, I am sorry, I scared you and that was the last thing I wanted' he moved slowly his hands, reaching hers.

She allowed him but the thief was trembling to his touch and wasn't looking him. Sheila didn't want to look into the ex-paladin's eyes… She was afraid, afraid of the possible truth behind those scarlet red eyes. She didn't want to see evil in them… And not for the evil per sé, but evil and that man she trusted since the first single moment.

'If you want me to leave, Sheila, I will do it' his voice was like velvet, so intense and soft that she couldn't hold anymore the desire of seeing him in the face.

He was smiling softly but she saw… sadness in his eyes, not evil, not a madman…

'No' she responded almost immediately. 'I don't want you to go… I'm sorry, I guess this is not a big deal'.

'Sis, give the man a break!' asked Bobby, smiling to his big sister. 'He was scary and angry with the thieves, but he didn't kill them, he only stopped them, paralyzed them. Jeez, sis… sure isn't a big deal, Frederick is a good guy even angry!'

Sheila smiled and Venger smiled her back broadly. He knew what points touch in her to get Sheila reacts but was a luck that her little brother was amazed about his figure. That help was enough to free from her all the doubts.

'Yeah, hormones, Sheila, that's all' Eric mocked. 'Our guy only saw his damsel into a frosty distress and he reacted… It's like seeing your girlfriend in a bar being bother by a jerk, you go there and punch the bastard in the face'.

'And you know that 'tuff so good 'cause you're normally the bastard, right?' asked Diana playing be an innocent girl with an innocent question.

All the kids laughed, even Venger did that too. All the tension was gone, even the Ranger relaxed a bit, but sure he didn't want to relax. Venger sure could bet his money that the one called Hank wanted so bad attack him with all the right that he sure was now disappointed, too much disappointed.

That amused Venger a lot but in that moment his eyes were taken by the magician.

Presto was smiling, but no so broadly like his comrades. And a couple of times he looked to the mage with a strange look that Venger couldn't catalogue. There was something with him but the yawn from the barbarian made him react. He will address that matter in the elf enclave, but for the moment…

'We better keep going' said Venger. 'There could be more thieves around here and you all are tired'.

'Yeah, better to move' said Hank, taking a position as the leader. 'Let's go!'

The group moved again for the gorge, direct to the Far Forest. Hank was in the head of the march, seeing from time to time the map. Eric followed him close, like Diana. In the middle of the group was Venger with Sheila by his side, now confident again with him they walked almost touching their hands, very close. Bobby was in the other side of Venger, walking with him like a proud kid near to daddy. Presto was in the end of the group, he looked not tired at all and his eyes were fixed to the wings of Venger.

'Well…' Sheila broke the ice. 'I overreacted, sorry… And… you warned me'

'I was the one meant to apologize, not you' he thought. 'Did I warn you?'

'Yes, you told me that when the time comes, to trust you' she said, smiling openly and beautiful.

'Maybe that time did not come yet' he responded. 'Right there you only saw one bit of me, it is another thing about me that you know now. I told you I have the temperament of my mother'

'And…' she looked to Bobby, only to lower her voice a bit. 'Eric was right?'

Venger smiled and close his eyes, only to open them again while looking to Sheila. She blushed immediately.

'Perhaps…' he granted. 'I am not free from… hormones, as he called them. But…'

'But?' she asked, looking to the ground, not being able to maintain the view of him.

'It is so soon' he responded, letting the conversation right there.

She smiled and, for the arch-mage amusement, she moved her fingers a bit, touching softly, like an angel, his hand.

They continued in that fashion their travel to the enclave in the forest.

Now away from them, in the gorge, where the thieves were frozen, something was moving in one of the blocks of solid ice. After some minutes, the block exploded into pieces, releasing the half-elf mage. He was almost blue from the frozen state, trembling with cold. Even scared to death, he managed to place a protective spell… Wasn't of full use against Venger's power, but made the trick and he could escape from the icy prison before the rest of his partners.

With a terrible pain and still trembling, the mage stood and looked his gang of thieves. He didn't want to be part of that team from the first moment, but… Tasker was his half-brother and he owed him a great debt, so here he was… alone, with a group of thieves in ice, cold and with urine in his black and blue robe produced when he discovered that he was in from of an angry arch-mage.

Venger… Venger, the red; Venger, the conqueror; Venger, the Dark Lord… The Scourge of Paladins, the Force of Evil, the Ruler of the Nine Abysses… The destroyer of his elven homeland. That all was the same, titles for the same man, for the same monster… Tarn saw the Death direct to the eye when he realized who that man was. But he survived…

A sound of rock breaking caught his attention. The walls of natural stone of the gorge started to crack fast and soon both walls collapsed over the frozen group of thieves. The half-elf only managed to cover himself with a protective sphere, seeing with impotence how the gang died under tons and tons of pure stone.

Sure, he survived… but wasn't the intention of that arch-mage, he thought. Venger left a spell with delay in the walls, only to assure the death of all in the group. He was skilled, sure, to cast such a spell without taking the attention of the kids, sure they didn't know what monster was traveling with them… But… with what purpose he was with them?


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is from a fan to fans. Of course, my bad, I don't own Dungeons and dragons cartoon, don't own D&D tabletop rpg, don't own Forgotten Realms or even some pc game based in that like Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter nights. I would like it but isn't the case, this is for no profit, only a little story based with D&DC characters and based in Forgotten Realms with the base of the rpg. If you miss something about the cartoon or the FR, don't ask me to include it. If you want something changed (the guys younger, from the 80's again, the Big Spooky One as Venger's master…), don't ask me to include them. Remember, is my story…**

**Chapter 5**

Would you love a monsterman?  
Could you understand beauty of the Beast?  
I would do it all for you, would you do it all,  
Do it all for me?

**Would you love a monsterman – Lordi**

The Dungeon Master's pupils and Venger reached the Far Forest without incidents and after go further to the interior of the woods, they could see the elf settlement.

The kids looked the place in wonder, amazed by the beauty that they had in front of them. The enormous trees formed a natural construction, too much like a castle or a palace, maybe. The undergrowth, the plants and the creepers formed the high walls of the place and the leaves, the top and the flowers of the trees were the ceiling. The gigantic brambles formed some kind of rampart around the place, fortifying it but even that was beautiful, with some leaves in colors from the brown to the vibrant red around the sword-size thorns.

All the settlement radiated light and, only for Venger, magic. Spots of soft light came from the place, like little stars in different colors. It was like seeing the sky in the darkest night, all full in stars and constellations but around the plants.

Even from outside, they could observe that the elf fortress, 'cause was some kind of fortress in its own way, started in the ground, but after the tall bramble gate, some runways lifted up the entire place to the crowns of the trees.

'It's…' Diana was speechless 'amazing… Beautiful…'

'Yeah…' responded Sheila. 'I… I have never seen anything like this before… it's… magical!'

'Yes, it is' said the arch-mage. 'The elves can use magic in a natural way and they can communicate with the nature in the same way. They use to build their places bending the nature'.

'Yeah, this is great… I only hope their beds are comfortable' said the cavalier after yawn widely.

They all were tired for the travel… and they didn't know it, but Venger's potion only made that worse. In the place of a normal fatigue, they all felt horrible, even with the muscles hurting for the pressure of a whole day without stopping at all.

'Better if we ask for shelter… Tomorrow we could marvel with this place' said Venger and they were agreed.

The group moved towards the gates where a group of almost six elf soldiers were guarding the place. Their armors were silver and gold, glowing with the pale moonlight, and they were carrying spears, ornate and beautiful ones, in the same gold and silver metals.

The kids stopped when they saw the elves coming into a guard position but Venger stepped near them and bowed with an elegant gesture.

'_Aiya, halatiri andova' _he said, in a language that had nothing to do with draconic. '_Meldornya utúlme ho úvea erume Anauroch. Meremme aira mi anmorne lóme'_

The gang was seeing very close the situation, seeing the former paladin with a bit of admiration, even the Ranger. His voice was soft and calm, like a whisper in the wind when he spoke the language of the elves… and they, the guards, were looking into each other but only Venger knew the reason.

Thousand of years he had to learn that language and many others and practice was all to mastery that matter. His pronunciation was perfect, his selection of words faultless and his manners were the ones of a noble. And those facts, in a not elven being, was very rare… especially to the eyes of that particular and proud race.

One of them, finally, went toward the mage and bowed.

'_Aiya, ettelen' _he said. '_Maare tulde marilmanna. __Inya esse ye Melinerunen, halatiri héra sarneo Kuileo Mahalma. __Er elle merne meno este?'_

_ 'Tancave, haran Melinerunen' _in that moment the mage pointed to the group of children. _'Ente nar néka'._

The elf captain saw the children for a moment, just for the little time needed to see every one of them in the face. They looked tired, they had their clothes dirty for the travel thought the desert and they even looked afraid to the eye of the elf.

'_Yé ná' _in that precise moment, the brambles that formed the gates moved going back to the trees to let them pass. _'Nán… Elle kwetónsawe emma kwattar'._

_ 'Ea' _said the mage like an agreement, he knew they will want answers sooner or later, especially looking to the security of the place.

The elves let the group to enter and Venger made signs to the kids to make them follow him. They didn't understand the dialogue but the serious grin of all the guards gave them a very bad feeling about that. Anyway they enter in the settlement following the former paladin and the elf captain.

'_Man naa esselya?'_ asked the elf to the mage.

'Frederick' he responded 'Frederick de Vegalia, _urulókeion, firyaion, istar ar makar'._

_ 'Enta meldori kwetquenya?' _asked the captain while looking to the children.

_'Lau, kwetfirya er' _said Venger, smiling softly.

'Very well' said the elf, this time in common language. 'Welcome to the Throne of Life fortress, my name is Melinerunen, I'm the captain of the guard. I was telling your half-dragon friend that you must answer some questions to get into the complex. It will require you to tell the truth, if you lie, you will die here'.

Then he made a sign to the rest of the guards and they made the group stop.

'How friendly' said Diana sarcastically.

'Sure they know how to receive guests' the cavalier crossed his arms.

'I do not know why, but they have a lot of security here' said Venger while seeing around. 'Regular and magical one, very powerful, it is like a pressure in the head for the amazing amount of spells'.

Then he looked to the children and smiled at them.

'I know you are tired but they only want some answers, sure this will be fast' he said, looking how the captain was coming back with some other elves, very old ones, dressed in wizard robes.

_'Aiya, altar ingólemor' _Venger bowed and the rest of the gang imitated him. 'Greetings, please, forgive my friends but they do not speak _quenya _as I do… if you please could ask your questions in common, they will respond better and clear'.

The elders looked between them for a moment, they were amazed too for the impeccable use of their language by that half-dragon.

'Greetings, stranger' said one of them, comparatively, the youngest of the elders. 'We are agree with your proposal and we will address you and your friends in common language. I am Aranelion Carneîrs, leader of this settlement. What's your name, stranger?'

Two of the elders looked directly to the mage, like if they were trying to analyze him. Venger knew in that moment that those two elves were the mages ready to feel the lie or the truth behind his words.

'My name is Frederick de Vegalia' he said, and strangely the ancient of the elves looked surprised, he even asked something in the ear to one of the mages. That mage nodded and he looked to the mage with a strange look.

'Are you a Tyr's paladin by chance?' asked the leader seeing directly to the symbol in Venger's neck.

'Not anymore. I left the order' he said, and was true. Sure they wanted him expelled but he left the order before they could judge him and that was little truth in Venger's heart, something to be proud about.

'Are these human children under your protection?' asked Aranelion.

'They can protect themselves, they are Dungeon Master's Young Ones' he responded.

The elves looked each other, whispering something about the children.

'Is that true?' asked the elf to Hank, this time.

'Yes, it is' he responded. 'Dungeon Master sent us thought the desert to here, but we don't know why yet'

And that was where the interrogation ended, by the calculations of Venger. He knew, even before he left his castle to join the Young Ones that when they validate their name as such, they could enter in the enclave with no more questions. If he were alone, they could try to ask, front and backwards trying to catch him into a lie. Sure, with little effort he could manage to trick them, but he always appreciated the certainties, especially in important matters.

'Maybe… the Great Dungeon Master sent you for an upcoming event, to help us' said the leader of the settlement.

'We are in no danger yet, but we could be' said another of the elders.

They feared an attack and that intrigued Venger, maybe they knew that certain drow leader had her greedy eyes over them.

'Anyway, you need rest' the elf made a signal to one of the guards. 'Guide our guests to some rooms in the West Trees and provide them with what they may need'.

Venger bowed with elegance before starting to follow the guard.

'_Hantale, namarië' _he said in elf language before go.

'This way, please' said the guard, leading the march to the trees placed more in the west of the fortress.

They went for one of the runways, ascending near the crowns of the trees, while seeing the place in all its wonder. Beautiful lights in different colors illuminated the fortress and some of them were moving, like little fireflies, raising the beauty of the settlement.

Soon the sound of a delicate music called their attention and they realized that despite it was close night, that town was alive. For the elves, that moment in the night wasn't to rest, but to joy, to dance, to sing…

'Is there a party?' asked Diana.

'No, is just the dinner' responded the elf guard.

'The elves are creatures of the night, the moons and the magic, they are linked to nature and they celebrate that in their own way' said Venger looking around, still trying to find the reason of the heavy security. 'Of course, there are different types of elves. In common they are called Tel-quessir and there are types of elves that work together, others not… This settlement was built by moon elves, I guess, but two of the elders were wood elves if I am not mistaken'

'You have a very good eye, _urulókeion, _and you look like if you know a lot about my people' the guard was really impressed.

'No, only a little' he responded with modesty. 'I met a few elves in my life and if you hear, you learn'.

'No all are capable of such a hearing' responded the elf, smiling.

'This is really beautiful…' said Sheila, marveled for the place and its growing beauty. 'And brings me memories… Guys, remember Cloud Bear City? It was this wonderful…'

'But not equal, I think' said Venger, looking at the thief. 'I heard the cloud bears excavated their homes in the trees, but this, if you look close, do not harm these trees. They use the natural position of the crowns and the branches to build their homes and the trees can continue to live'.

'And you know that just hearing too?' asked the guard.

'This is not the first elf city I am in, I was in Rélkazh's Foot, Suldanessellar and I was in Argluna too, but it is a mixed community, not elf specific but very based in your culture' Venger shrugged. 'And some others, I guess. So much time and so many places'.

The elf, in that moment, stopped to turn around and see Venger right to the face, with an amazed look crossing his face.

'You were in Suldanessellar, the sacred city?' he asked, very slowly.

'I was' Venger smiled softly. 'Invited by Queen Ellesime herself'.

'It's amazing… Is rare the occasion where a non elf is allowed into that city'.

'I know, I was much honored' responded Venger.

'Sure you were…' still impressed, the elf turn around again and began to walk again.

'I guess you've impressed our new friend' said Sheila taking the ex-paladin by the arm with a surprised lack of shame. 'Sure he now thinks you're important'

'I am not important' he responded, in the same low voice as the young thief. 'The events that leaded me to Suldanessellar were complete out of my hand'.

Sheila smiled broadly and the group continued the ascension to the guest rooms the elves prepared for them. The guard stopped in a door, very rich adorned in wild motives, with leaves and some animals carved in it. He opened the door and they could see a huge living room with some armchairs, a fireplace and a big fur carpet in the ground. The place was warm and relaxing, they really felt in home even without enter at all.

'_Aiya_' said a young female voice.

In front of them they saw the most beautiful woman that the gang ever saw… Her skin was like bronze and her hair was like liquid gold flowing down to her feet. She closed her blue ocean eyes while making a little bow to them. She was dressed rich in silver and some vivid violet fabric and she wore some leaves-like ornaments in gold in her naked feet and in her wrists.

'Welcome young warriors and to you too, son of the red dragon. My name is Lía Silué, I will be your chamber maiden while you stay here' she bowed again. 'I hope you felt like home here'.

'A solar elf?' Venger smiled. 'This is getting very interesting…'

'They are… rare elves?' asked Sheila, with her voice lowed, to Venger.

'They are not common and they are very… proud, if you understand what I mean. They do not usually work well with others and, the matter of fact, they rare tolerate non elven people'.

Venger looked at the woman again… Strange, not only the fact that see a solar elf working with wood elves and moon elves, but one being a chamber maiden… that was only rarest.

'Thank you' he said finally. 'My friends are a little bit tired, if you please could say us where to sleep…'

'Speak no more, there are several rooms they can take and you as well' she pointed to some doors. 'Those are bedrooms, that other leads to a bathroom and other one leads to a balcony. Feel free to go around at your wild'.

'Well, better if we take a rest' said Hank, going to one of the doors.

The bedrooms, for the number of doors, were three and the ranger was making numbers about dividing the gang between them. He ended by open the door and see inside. There were three beds and he thought maybe were in the same in the other rooms.

'Ok, gang' he said. 'Sheila and Diana in that; Eric, Bobby, Uni and I in this one and Presto and Frederick in the last one'.

'Why Presto with Frederick?' asked the thief while thinking.

'Mages go together' said Hank.

'But if you want go with him, we can make an agreement' said Diana, smiling naughty.

'I don't saying that!' she blushed violently.

Venger had to contain the laugh and then he looked at Sheila with a compressive look.

'Sleep well, I will see you in the morning' he said to her… and she said something to him, probably good night, but she was so embarrassed that her voice didn't reach Venger's ears.

'If you need something, use the bell' the elf woman took in her hand a piece of golden robe that was holding from the ceiling. 'I will come in seconds. Good night'.

'_Hantale, Lía-wen. Alassie Oloori' _Venger bowed to the woman and went to his room after Presto.

They closed the door and the young magician sat in the bed, testing that was soft and comfortable with little jumps.

'Looks fine to me' then he looked to the mage, adjusting his glasses in the process. 'You aren't gonna sleep?'

'I am not tired at all' responded Venger. 'And I do not want to sleep so soon'.

'Funny, I'm not tired either' said Presto.

He was again, Venger thought, with that look upon his face… Was like curiosity with something more that he could not catalogue. And that impossibility to discern what was in the magician's head was upsetting him.

'That is true' he finally said, noticing one thing. 'You are not tired. Your friends are exhausted but you are fresh'.

'Surprised?' said the young one and Venger saw a proud shadow crossing Presto's face.

'A little' Venger managed to say.

'That's what happens when you took a potion to prevent other potion effects' the magician smiled broadly. 'But sure ya know that, don't you?'.

'Am I missing something?' the arch-mage was going with finesse.

'I had that potion, was a present from King Lawrence. I know it will come handy someday' the young one looked serious in that moment, he looked no more like the silly card-tricks magician kid, but like a secure adult addressing some vital matter. 'Don't play games with me, I know who you are'.

Venger looked surprised, really, for a moment, but then he smiled kindly and shrugged.

'Alright, surprise me, who I am?'

'Venger' Presto simple said it, like if was nothing.

'Are you sure?' Venger was trying to manage the situation but something called powerful his attention: the kid didn't look scared, not even worried about it.

'For God's sake, do you really think I could not recognize that face? That voice?' he denied. 'I knew it was you since the first moment, but I left the things keep going… I mean, some orcs, lizard men, looked the same to me so I needed time. But I knew it'.

'If you knew it… why didn't you say the others?' he asked.

'So you admitted it' he said.

'I didn't say that' the mage said, both were smiling somehow.

'Well, this isn't your regular modus operandi, you know' Presto was thinking. 'You don't steal our weapons while we are sleeping… that ain't your style, so you want something more or something else and you're using us but… The thing that disconcerted me the most was the no disguise thing'.

'So… you wanted to know…' Venger smiled, letting his usually evil grin coming out. 'That's a dangerous game, young magician. I could be preparing something deadly from you and your friends'.

'Don't try to play the bad guy thing with me, you are in recognizance, you are too much careful with the surroundings, like if you were trying to discover something'.

'You really have good eyes' said the mage, strange he felt a little more comfortable now. 'Very well, what do you want? Knowledge?'

'Yeah, that will be good for a start… but I also want to know if you really are into something for us' he smiled. 'I mean, I didn't say the others, but I'm not a traitor… If you mean no harm to us, for me it's cool, I won't say a thing but in other case I could scream like a girl right now and you'll have my guys and the entire city right here to kick your sorry ass. So… play ball, gimme some info'.

'And if I'm into something… bad for the elves, still you'll be silenced?' the arch-mage asked, curious for that kid, more than ever.

'Sure… I mean, for doing something bad to them you must show yourself, and with your true colors in… I mean, what do you expect? We'll battle you and that's all. For me ain't a difference before or after… But there is a chance that you are doing something bad at all and, for sure, for you before or after could make a difference'.

The mage smiled, smiled broadly. That little one was not only very clever but he had no prejudices against him and that was good. His abilities, his intelligence and that lack of hatred for him was a good combination for a future ally.

'So… Let me see this… You, in fact, are blackmailing me' he said to the magician.

'Oh, blackmail it's an awful word… Like my pal Eric could say: I prefer Extortion. The X adds some quality to the matter' he smiled, feeling like if he were playing a Poker hand with a bluff.

'Very well… I accept your proposal' the mage sat in the bed in front of the kid. 'I'll reward your intelligence and powers of observation with some information. Yes, I'm here in a recognizance mission and I'm using you and your friends like an invitation card. Speaking into the matter, I have a deal with a Matron Mother of the drow'.

'Drow?' he asked, sure he didn't know the word or even the race.

'Dark elves… They live in the Underdark… underground, you know. They are against all the elven races and probably against all living things. They are ruled by Matron Mothers, they are matriarchal, ruled by women and the matron mothers are the more powerful of them. They are divided in houses and every house has a matron mother and a place in the city. I conquered a city of them months ago and the leader of the prime house made a deal of servitude with me'.

'Ruled by women… Diana could love them' he said.

'Probably not… They are mean… Even for my cannons, they are mean and ruthless. Anyway, I need them for a matter but the Matron Mother asked for a thing in the agreement: The destruction of this village. And that matter was not right'.

'You… saw wrong destroy the elves?' he asked carefully.

'I have no problems with destruction and kill but… The drow usually enjoy this too much. They hunt other elves for fun and with more innocent the prey, more they enjoy it. Even their maturity rites include a slaughter of elves, so wasn't right she asked to do this'.

'You wanted to know first what is in the city… But why you just send Shadow Demon? Why coming yourself?'

'Because I sent Shadow Demon first and he couldn't enter here… And that was weirder. Too many protections, too much magic… They are protecting something and I need to know what and why.'

'Do you think she could be playing against you?' asked Presto, curious.

'Who knows? The drows are… ambitious, mean and traitors by nature. But… they are not fools. Even if they despise me, if they have not a chance of success, they don't try a thing' he sighed. 'So here there is a thing or maybe a person than they really want to be destroyed once and for all and for that they need me or, and this is more possible, there are here something that I don't want destroy, they know it and want me to destroy it. The only way I have to know for certain is being here and wait'.

'I see' said the magician, taking out his glasses to clean then in the sleeve. 'And why didn't you disguised yourself?'

'Because the protections… I know for certain that they have very heavy security protections against many things, I didn't know if they had something against transmutation and if I tried to analyze the place first, they could notice that. So I decided to come with no disguise at all'.

'Clever… for them, but for us? I'm surprised that the others didn't recognized you!' he really was amazed about that… and proud, Venger could say it.

'People are more use to my tunic, than to me. And your friends don't evade that rule… but, I guess your memory have something to do with that' he said, placing his hand in his chin while seeing the magician. 'Eidetic memory, that's a powerful gift for an observer… and for a mage. I guess that when you looked at me, you looked really to my face'.

'I guess… So you're gonna wait until the elves show us what are they guarding and then?' he asked.

'I don't know it yet but… if here there is something that has nothing to do with me or couldn't possible get in my way, I suppose I could leave in peace'.

'Without harm and not reveling yourself, right?' Venger nodded. 'That could be nice, you know… Especially for Sheila. You're not stupid so I know you noticed she's really into Frederick, the ex-paladin. I really don't want her to be disappointed'.

Venger smiled and denied.

'I know that fact but, if she is really into Frederick, she's into me, you know' Venger shrugged. 'I knew they could use Truth Spells, so I didn't lie to you to not lie to them'.

'So your real name is Frederick' said Presto, smiling.

'And Venger. My mother named me Venger… Venger Firescale. My father named me Joseft Frederick de Vegalia. So both are my names, in different places and with different people'.

'Human and dragon names… I see…' the magician crossed his arms. 'So you are too a former paladin. That's strange… I bet they expelled you when you started with the total world domination thing…'

'Like I told to the elves, I left the order myself' he raised from the bed.

'Why?' he asked.

'I'm not telling that story, not now…' he denied, but he was smiling. 'You need rest, better if you sleep now. I gonna take some fresh air in the balcony but first I have curiosity about something: When did you take the potion to prevent the effect from the food and how did you know about it?'

Presto smiled proud about himself while he was taking a place in the bed, lying, placing his hands behind his neck and closing his eyes.

'I didn't sleep last night. I knew it was you, so I was keeping an eye on you and when you left the cave near the dawn, I followed. I saw you go to hunt and then return with the dead animals and I was thinking about you making breakfast… but then I saw how you took the roots out of your magic bag and how you took a potion too. Guessing the stew will be affected by something, I took the potion against it and returned to my bag'.

'I see, but again that is careless, young magician, not alert your friends. I could poisoned the food'.

'Yes, but again that isn't your style… You're complete old fashion with the honor thing, I bet. Not you nor your men tried to take us while sleeping, you're not into poison, not into assassins or sniper rangers hiding in the trees with enchanted arrows… You like the face to face, the things clear…' the boy opened his eyes and looked to the mage. 'Even if that means fail, you can handle it. But dishonor yourself… nah, you are not ready for that'.

'You spoke like if you know me, you can be very mistaken' the arch-mage was evaluating the magician.

'Perhaps… but when you spoke to Sheila and I… you spoke really about yourself, with the truth'.

'Perhaps… Sleep well, young one' he placed his hand in the door. 'I'll go to see if I can find out something without arousing suspicion'.

'Nighty night' he turned in the bed, giving Venger his back while taking out the hat. 'But try to not make noises when you return. I really need now to rest'.

Venger laughed while opening the door, that kid was something and that something was really growing in interest to him.

Presto heard the door closing and he opened his eyes to look back, when he saw he was alone in the room, he sat in the bed and sighed deeply. Looking to his hands they were trembling, like the rest of his body. He was scared to death, he almost stopped to act twice but he managed to play the confident one in front of Venger.

He knew that was a dangerous game but if he showed some fear to him, Venger could took the control of the situation, intimidating him into silence without explaining a word. He knew was something weird in the way he was acting and he needed to know if that has something to do for him or his friends. Now he knew the truth and he was relieved but still he was trembling like a chicken. He sighed again, placed his hat under the pillow and went to sleep. He really needed the rest now.

Venger, still with the smile dancing in his mouth, went to the door the solar elf woman said was the one of the balcony and opened. The fresh air of the night caressed his face and the sweet smells of the elven food, the flowers, the leaves and the nature came fast to his nose, more to his delight.

The balcony was a platform formed in the branches, covered with the leaves of the crown like a natural roof. It was big and semi-circular, with an ornate banister located too low for him, was more for someone in elf stature.

The mage went to the banister and looked down to the city. His draconic eyes allowed him to look far from other race could see. He saw the elves in their houses through the windows, he saw the guards in the bottom of the city near the ground, speaking and laughing. He saw many things, but nothing in the view that revealed him the secret of that place.

'Beautiful night, isn't it?' he was taking from his own thoughts for an ancient voice.

Near him was one of the elders that he encountered in the entrance of the village. That one that looked amazed and asked to one of the mages… The older of them.

'_Aiya_' said Venger lowering his head with respect. 'This is a peaceful night indeed… I did not hear you coming'.

'Oh, I could be really silent when I want to, young one' the elf said, smiling broadly. 'But maybe young one isn't the word, you sure are older than me'.

'Perhaps' said Venger seeing how the ancient was going near the banister and sat down in the floor. 'How old are you?'

'Me?' the old one thought hard. 'Around a millennia by now, more or less… You know, I'm old even for my kind'.

'I triple that amount and I am young for my own' responded Venger, finally sitting near the elf in the same fashion, with his legs crossed.

'Yeah, you are… You must to be old to have the word Vegalia in your name' in that moment Venger came serious. 'I heard a story, long ago, when I was young and full of life, about that place… The Island of Vegalia'.

'May I ask… What story?' asked the mage.

'A story about that country and the fate of its rulers… its kings' the ancient elf looked for a moment to the city. 'They say that land was in the ocean, in the Trackless Sea, near Nimbral… or so. It was a very big island, full of people and life. They said they were devoted to Tyr, good people. They respected both magic and science and they honored the nature and their word. In that tale they even was so able to a coexistence with everything that the ruler of the country had a son with a dragoness, a powerful dragon sorceress called Vegara Firescale, known especially for her ability, her bad temper and her single left horn'.

Venger already knew to where was leading that conversation, but he let the ancient be in his own tempo, he didn't rush him.

'That story was really sad. Looks like the young prince lost his mother to the hands of Tiamat, then, when he was on a mission for the Order of the Hammer, the principal order of Tyr in that country, his father was murdered. He became king then but not for too long… He was under a curse and disappeared for hundreds of years… But his people never forget him and finally they were able to rescue him. He was free but only to see how his island and kingdom was swallowed by the sea. They said he was angry with the world, with all the people, he became ambitious and he even changed his name… now he is called Venger'

The old one didn't look scared or worried and Venger could not help himself about thinking in the young magician. In fact the ancient elf was smiling broadly and innocent, like if he really was telling a tale to someone.

'Looks like everybody in this night knows who I am…' he said, more to himself than for the elf. 'But is a common mistake: I didn't change my name. Anyway, it's a surprise to find someone who knows that story… Nobody remember, even people older than me, who I was'.

'Oh, that story was old even when I was a child' he denied, still smiling. 'In where I come from, that story is children's tale, they used to tell this to us like a lesson, about pride and whatever… I never see the moral lesson here, only a sad story'.

'Well, nothing that happened those days had nothing to do with pride…' he said, shrugged. 'And you are the second in this night that tell to my face that I didn't fool him and the second that doesn't look worried about it'.

'Why? Do I need to be scared? If you want us destroyed, you could do it without sneaking in here. If you are here, you are here with no bad intentions'.

'There are people that say that I have always bad intentions' he responded.

'Let prejudices to blind my common sense is something that the pass of the Time stripped out of me' he laughed. 'No, if you want to harm, you do it. I was in places that you erased, even the grass can't grow up there and you can do it all by yourself. If you're here, you want to know… What do you want to know and why, those are the questions that are crossing my mind'.

'Your secret, the thing that you are guarding… and against you are guarding it' he responded.

'Is that all?' he rose from the floor. 'Very well, come… In that case I have something to show you'.

Venger rose from the floor as well and was right behind the elf. He was surprised not only for the current events but about how easy was going all, especially 'cause there were people that knew who he was… and both of them didn't care about it, for different reasons. Even the ancient elf was agree to show him the secret of the city, really easy… In that same moment Venger decided that, whatever they were protecting, he will not harm them. How could he in that situation.

They went to the entrance of the place, leaving the guest rooms. In that moment the solar elf woman, Lía, left a next door house with a strange look in her face.

'Great Elder Tremor?' she asked.

'I'm taking our guest to a little walk. Don't worry, Lía-wen, it won't take too much time' he smiled to start to walk again. 'Don't worry, dear. You will have your guest in his bed soon enough'.

Venger lowered his head to the solar elf like a greeting and he went after the elder.

They walked through the city, for its streets, being looked by the elves. They saw with curiosity to the stranger who was with their elder and not only that. When they was near some very big building, this construction near the ground and not in the trees, Venger could hear how they were talking about that fact in marvelous words, like if that was some kind of taboo their elder was broking.

Venger felt the building had the heaviest security of the entire place. Runes were placed in the door and even in the little staircase that leaded to the entrance. Spells in draconic and quenya was placed in the arch of the door and even there were more guards there that in the main entrance of the village. And all of the guards had amulets and magic rings with variant protections. It was clear that the mystery thing they were guarding, was inside the building.

When they saw the elf and the half-dragon going to the door, the guards closed together, closing the path of the entrance.

'Please, let us in' said the elder.

'But… Great Elder Tremor! The man…' said one of the guards looking to Venger.

'He's with me. Please, step aside' he responded.

The guards hesitated for a moment but they finally let the men get near the door. The elder near the door touched it and said some words in his language. The door glowed for a moment and opened itself, revealing a lobby slightly illuminated with magic candles with golden lights. In front of them another door opened and the elder made a gesture to the mage to come close.

'This is what we are guarding' he said, letting Venger enter in the room.

The place was a big hall, maybe that room in fact was the building itself. There were no lights, normal or magical in that place but glowed with a golden and orange light and the source of that illumination was in the middle of the place.

A big tree, almost thirteen feet tall, was in the middle of the hall. And was not a normal tree: was gold and glowing. Its leaves moved like the wind with no wind. Orange little berries were in the branches and some silver flowers were opening every place… the most beautiful and fragrant flowers of all. All the floor of the place was ground and some little roots were peeking from it, calling the attention with its golden color.

The entire place emanated peace and calm and the beauty of that marvelous tree was able to erase every affliction or concern.

'A Tree of Life!' said Venger, very low voice, like if he were able to disturb the miraculous tree.

'Yes, doesn't surprise me the fact that you can recognize one. You were in Suldanessellar, I heard. Sure you saw the Tree of Life in that city' the ancient one was seeing Venger very close, with a lot of attention.

'Yes, I saw it. Was a lot bigger than this one but it's the same' he didn't move, he was standing still looking at the tree. 'This one is… young, isn't it?'

'We were called by our gods to be in this place in a specific time months ago' he started to say. 'Sehanine Moonbow, Corellon Larethian and Angharradh called their priests and priestesses and wood elves, moon elves and sun elves were here to see the birth of the Tree of Life of Far Forest'.

'For that you called the city _Kuileo Mahalma, _Throne of Life' Venger made a grimace. 'Now that I know why, isn't a very subtle name, you know'.

'Oh, they say the better way to hide something, is show it' the elder laughed.

'I'm not so sure…' he said, smiling but later he became serious. 'Who is stupid enough to want a Tree of Life destroyed?'

'You could tell me…' the elder came close to the arch-mage.

Venger sighed while looking to the man and finally his eyes encountered the tree again. It was impossible not seeing it all the time.

'A drow asked me to destroy this city like a personal favor' he told to the elder. 'She didn't mention the little fact of the tree but now I know she knew it from the beginning and she knew I wouldn't want to destroy it so she tried to trick me'.

'Drows… our terrible cousins… But I thought they were not stupid enough to want a source of life being destroyed'.

'Me neither… But she wanted, she was really specific in the matter and very persuasive, I may add' he denied. 'But I saw something that I disliked in that request and I don't like being used, not even for a sensual spider enchantress'.

'Oh, a Lolth's servant… I heard those females were sensual and move like snakes… and they all have the poison of one in their lips too' he laughed.

'Yes. She's a matron mother, but this is not a Lolth's request. I know Lolth, she likes to play with her little elf toys and she wants to make miserable the rest of elven races but she's not stupid. She saw, like me, what happened to the Anauroch… How many hundreds of years has passed and even today life can't rise in that desert. No, this is another thing… a more sinister one but I couldn't bet my money to… what'.

'Well, now that you have your curiosity satisfied, I guess I can be sure you don't want to harm the tree' he raises an eyebrow.

Venger, for the surprise of the elf, lowered his head with a noble gesture while placing his right hand over his heart.

'You have my word: I won't harm or let be harmed the tree in my presence' he said, like a solemn vote.

The elder elf smiled broadly.

'That will be enough' he said.

Venger returned to the guest rooms with the elder and after a fast farewell, the mage went inside and the elder returned to his chambers.

But the arch-mage didn't want to sleep. He needed to think and he needed to relax and the best way to obtain that was taking a bath.

He prepared the bath with hot water. The elves had a complex pipes system and some runes in the water pumps in the bathroom provided the possibility of make the water coming in different temperatures. But maybe his choice of temperature was too hot for an elf because the water was emanating steam and placing humidity in the walls. But that was the temperature that relaxed him the most.

Venger removed the leather armor with a pain sound and left it on the floor. He made the same with the rest of the clothes and naked he entered in the bathtub, letting the hot water erase all his pain and worries just for a moment. He placed his head in the border of the bathtub, relaxed, and closed his eyes.

That fucking matron mother wanted him to destroy a tree of life and that fact angered him. She tried to use him to that despicable act, something that he could carry in his conscience for all his life without forgiving himself. Something that could be not only bad by itself, but something that could throw him into the abyss for ever: Nobody could trust ever a destroyer of something so sacred like a Tree of Life. That could turn him into a demon, a monster, for the eyes of the whole Realms. None of his allies could stand near him anymore, none of his supporters will trust him again. Not even his loyal orcs and sure not his lizard men.

But… the destruction of all natural life in a whole land was a price way too big to pay to have him alone. No, there was more in there, was not only about him… But what in the Realm wanted that woman? What she could gain by destroy the tree? If she wanted to suck out all the power of the tree, he could understand… God-like power and eternal life were things that he could understand and those could be granted by the life force of a Tree of Life. But… destruction, mere destruction was far beyond his understanding and the question about that was killing him inside his head…

A noise suddenly called his attention and he opened his eyes fast as he could, sitting in the bathtub in a single move.

'I'm sorry' said the sun elf woman, who was carrying some towels that she released in that moment.

She was afraid of the way Venger was looking at her and he realized why. He, even just sat, was on guard… and his scarlet eyes were enough to fright a brave warrior. He relaxed his view and smiled softly.

'No, no, I am sorry' he added some of his natural charm to his smile. 'You scared me'.

She blushed violently as he expected and started to pick up the towels from the floor.

'It wasn't my intention' she said, with a low timid voice. 'I didn't know was someone in the bathroom. I came to let some towels, for… for the morning. When I saw you I thought you felt sleep while bathing'.

'Almost' he replied. 'I was very relaxed in fact'.

Then he noticed that she was standing near the door, now with all the towels again in her arms but she looked like if she didn't want to come close. Venger smiled and made a gesture to here, inviting her to get in.

'Don't worry, come close' he said. 'I'm not shy at all, you can let the towels. In fact is good for me, I was about to create one with magic. You are saving me a lot of trouble'.

'I don't want to disturb you' she said, walking slowly to a sideboard without looking to the mage and starting to let the towels there.

'If you mean that you want not bother me, a beautiful solar elf lady never will bother me' but he was seeing her indeed, fixedly. 'But about disturb… Yes, you could disturb me…'

For a moment she contained the breath and almost let go one of the towels, only catching it in the last moment before it hit the floor. She didn't want to look back but she knew that Venger was looking at her, in silence. She felt that eyes, crimson as blood, in her back, burning her like if they were torches.

'Did you…' she started to say, nervously, playing with the last towel in her hands. 'Did you finished to clean yourself, sir?'

'Please, call me Frederick, just Frederick. I dislike titles…' he said. 'And no, I didn't even start. I wanted some rest, to relax… Even I didn't add soap to the bath'.

She was silent again and Venger, observing the little creature, almost could swear that she was battling inside her mind, trying to decide if she was brave enough to step forward into her own desires or she was going to run, like a nubile frightened flower. If he were himself, so to speak, he could be more aggressive, going near her, placing his big hand in her chin, making her to look at him. If he were Venger in that moment he could, for sure, accelerate the matter, using his natural charm and his aura of fear combined to submit the elf… But, in that moment, he was a good guy, with no desires in the surface. A gentle cavalier that know nothing about seduction… He had to let her make the move, she was in her own speed…

'Maybe I could help you…' she finally said. 'I could help you to clean your back… or your wings. I heard some maidens do that for their guests'.

Yes, Venger thought, but normally those "maidens" wanted three silver coins after the "clean" matter.

'Well' he said to her in his gentle manners. 'That could be really nice. My back and between the wings are places that I cannot wash very well all by myself'.

'Fine' she said, turning around to look at him.

She blushed violently, adding some red to the golden tone of her skin. She was beautiful, Venger had to admit that to himself. She was stunning even into sun elves cannons and he always had a thing for elf women… So delicate, so small. For someone so big like him, an elf woman was like a doll to play… A doll with the enough height to fit him in the bed and looked defenseless in the same time.

'I… I… I will add some… essences to the water, then…' she was a shy one, but she also was afraid and excited.

Oh, that mix aroused him in ways no one could imagine. Make a woman fear him and desire him in the same time was like paradise for him. A woman in that state could let him do whatever he wanted fearing bother him or angry him and in the same place she would love the things he could do to her, even the more humiliating of them, because she really desired him.

'Very well' he moved a little in the bathtub, sitting almost in the center and opening his wings, letting them out of the tub.

She took two bottles from the sideboard and went to him. Without make eye contact with her guest, she knelt in the floor and opened the big green crystal bottle. There was no odor from it but when the white liquid made contact with the water, some bubbles started to appear. The other bottle was smaller, pink, in crystal too and when she opened the fragrance invaded the room. She only added some drops of the last one.

She returned the bottles to their place and returned to the bathtub with a natural sponge in her hand.

'So… Am I the first half-dragon you met?' he asked, trying to have a conversation with the shy woman.

'Yes' she said, with her eyes fixed in the sponge while she was trying to wet it enough to make it soft. 'In… In fact you and your comrades are the first non elves that I met in my life'.

'I understand in my case. My kind isn't very common, but humans, dwarves… Never?'

'Never, in my whole life' she responded.

The sponge was already very wet and soft, but sure she was gaining courage to actually touch that man.

'You must be really young for that' he said, preying to all the sex gods in the history of the Realm for that to be the case.

'Not so much…' she said, smiling softly. 'I am ninety nine years old, a complete adult'.

His ass that was an adult… She was like a teenager for elves, in fact, she was like he was for dragons. A teenager… delicious. With a little bit of luck she could be a savage land, a place that no other conqueror would step in before.

'But my race' she continued to speak 'don't use to relate with other races'.

'I know that fact' he said. 'Your race is very reserved'.

Normally they were nasty racist sons of bitches that thought about themselves of being gods walking amongst mere mortals. But he was lucky, they present to him a little naïve flower.

'Indeed was a surprise when I saw you were our maid' he smiled. 'I guess you are not accustomed to serve anyone'.

'No, not at all' she responded. 'But I want to do my best'.

Finally she rose from the floor and went to Venger's back, still without any eye contact at all. She again knelt and moved her hand to the back, but she noticed Venger's scars.

'These…' she said, observing the marks with curiosity and care. 'These looks like a claw'.

'A claw, fire… I am sorry if my scars disturb you' he apologized.

'No, it's ok' she said, moving the wet sponge to the skin and starting to clear the zone with a lot of concern.

Her touch was so soft that he even didn't notice the sponge in his back but was a beginning, so he let himself to enjoy the situation. The water was still a little hot and she was doing it in some shy manner that was a pleasure itself.

'A dragon gave you these scars?' she asked.

'Yes' he responded, closing his eyes.

'Is it usual for your kind to battle between you?' she selected carefully the words, trying not sound offensive.

'Well, you see, actually dragons are and aren't my kind. The thing about being half-something is that you have no place in any of the sides'.

'That must be hard' she moved his hand to start cleaning where the wings touched the back itself.

'Yes, but after so many years, I'm accustomed to that' he smiled.

'And…' she started, remained silent for a moment. 'And it is normal for your people to have… this… this… kind of body?'

Oh, yeah… finally she was again in the road.

'Every half-dragon is a world in himself or herself' he responded. 'But I'm a warrior, so I have a need of… physical power'.

He stretched the last two words on purpose and that made the trick: She stopped for a moment the movement of her hand. And when she continued again, she hadn't the hand anymore in his back but in his shoulder… and she was going fast to his huge chest.

'That is not my back anymore' he said, mischievously.

'I'm so sorry' she tried to remove her hand but Venger took it softly with his own while turning a little to look at her.

'That's ok' he said, in a very low sensual voice, looking directly to her. 'I'm enjoying your touch. But here, come close to me. You'll be comfortable sitting by my side'.

She obeyed him, raising from the floor and going near to him. The sun elf placed her right hand in Venger's shoulder and with the left one she started to move the sponge in the huge chest of the mage. The touch was still very soft but had something new: she was putting great emphasis in the movement, trying to touch every place with meticulous attention.

Venger couldn't help himself and he moaned a little. And when she raised her head to see him, the arch-mage couldn't handle the hunger anymore. He moved his hand to touch sweetly her cheek and his fire red eyes seized hers.

'You are so pretty' he said, in a whisper. '_Elenion ankalima, eldalie lisse-miruvóre… etye na anvanimalda eldaiel inye kenie'._

She blushed, not only for the touch or the closeness of the mage, but for the words… They were so wonderful in his mouth, like being caress by velvet. She never thought her own language could be so… sensual in a deeper voice than the regular elven tone.

She didn't know what to say or do… but he did, he knew… He moved near to her and kissed her, in the more tender way of all. His lips barely touched hers, they were like feathers caressing. He didn't want to go fast, he knew she was inexperienced and he didn't want her to retreat. A nubile woman like that could feel intimidate for a needy man. He needed to control himself in order to make her feel secure.

When he separated his lips from hers, she moaned like a protest. She wanted more of that sweet touch but Venger was smiling softly at her, still caressing her cheek with his big hand ended in pointy black nails.

'Let me' he said, in the same tone of voice. 'Let me show you how wonderful could feel being touched by fire'.

She was curious about his nature and he knew it, so he could take advantage of that. And even he knew why… She only saw elves in her life and they were tiny, weak in the physical aspect and sure she didn't see a wild elf to see a more muscular and bigger one of her own kind… So he, so tall, so strong, was something new for her. New and excited… But still she was young, inexperienced… She didn't know what to do. But finally her lust took control of her and she nodded while looking at him, direct to his eyes.

If his eyes were burning her, what could do the rest of his body?

Venger smiled with the consent and kissed her again, but this time was different. He was more passionate, wilder… He devoured her lips with his mouth, showing a little of his hunger for her. She responded quite right to his attentions and opened a little her mouth, enough to Venger introduce his forked tongue in her mouth, looking for her tongue. Making them both dance in their mouths for a while, only letting her go when he knew she would needs air.

'I want you to undress' he said, in a whisper while kissing her neck. 'Please, undress for me'.

She moaned a little. His tongue was marvelous over her skin and his hands, although big, they were soft, delicate… experts in the matter. He had one in her back, up and down like a feather, the other in her arm and he wasn't touching any particular place, not a sensitive one but she needed to arch her back in a spontaneous response to the sensations she was feeling.

'Very… ve… very well' she finally said.

She didn't want to let go that touch, that incredible feelings but she wanted more and the dress, in fact, was feeling tight and uncomfortable over her skin and even his touch was overshadowed by the fabric… she felt it, but wasn't enough for her.

She rose from the floor and moved a couple of steps backwards. He wanted to see and she wanted to be seen and she didn't know why but that set a new fire under her skin.

The elf untied the cords of her dress in the wrists, the neck and the bust. For a moment she grabbed the now free fabric in her arms but after a moment of doubt, she let it go, letting the violet silk form a pool around her feet. Like Venger thought and like someone could expect from a worshiper of nature, she was naked under the dress and now the only things that she conserved from her rich clothing were the ornaments like leaves in wrists and ankles. She was covering her bust with an arm and tried to use the other to start to remove the jewelry.

'No' he said. 'Let them in. Come, join me in the tub, the water is still a little hot'.

She nodded to move forward near the tub. She was embarrassed, Venger could say it: she was covering her bust and she walked in tiny steps, trying not to show too much of herself. She finally entered in the bathtub and sat in front of the mage.

Venger smiled, she was trying to keep a distance with him now that she was completing naked but he would not allow that. He moved to her and started to kiss her again, another time with their tongues moving in her mouth, his mouth going little by little down to her neck. He had one hand in her shoulder, the other in her waist but soon that hand moved up slowly, until it touched her breast, just with the fingertips.

She moaned again, this time louder, and she arched her back again. She was a very sensitive being, he could see, and even the most regular attentions looked to excite her on incredible ways.

He downed his mouth a little, enough to make contact with his lips into her nipple and the reaction was like he expected. Again she screamed in passion and closed strongly her eyes and now that he was tasting her nipples, offering to himself her breasts like a dessert while moving them with his big hands, she hadn't few doubts, she didn't feel shy or embarrassed anymore.

She placed her hands in the edges of the bath and let him do whatever he wanted. The sensations, the pleasure was touring her body like electricity, making her contract and move.

He heard her, moaning little by little, now with a regular timing. Her eyes close, her hands taking the edges of the tub like the only support in the world to retain sanity in the middle of the lust and pleasure. She was so sensitive, she was enjoying it so much that he thought she could get the climax only touching her boobs. Ah, but he wanted more. Of course he wanted her pleasure, let a good impression in her, make her remember him forever but… He needed, so badly, the relax of the sex, the powerful sedative that was the pure and simple climax with a beautiful woman.

He took her and sat back again, carrying her, sitting her in his thigh like if she was a doll. She protested when she didn't feel anymore his mouth and hands but he smiled softly and kissed her again.

Venger placed one hand in her breast, the other was trying to find new places. It was going down her stomach, little by little, and finally the fingertips touched a more sensitive area.

She screamed in surprise and desire, she opened her eyes and looked at him and the lust she saw in that ruby-like eyes was enough to make her moan deeply again.

'Shhh… If you continue screaming so loud, you could wake up the kids' he said, mischievously. 'Oh, try to imagine what they could say if they see this image'.

The sun elf tried to close shut her mouth but she couldn't. The hand of the mage in her sex, even when it wasn't inside, only around, was a sensation too much powerful for her. And when the fingers started to enter in her opening she needed to bite her own hand to keep quiet.

'Did you ever do this with someone?' he asked, playing curious but he already knew the answer.

'No' she responded fast, covering her mouth with her hand again 'Ne… ne… ne…'

'Never?'

'Never… never… never…'

'And this? Did you do this to yourself? Did you touch yourself searching pleasure?' he asked, now caressing around her little bottom of delight.

'Yes' she responded between groans. 'Bu… but it wasn't so… so intense…'

'Yes, it's always better with a companion' he said. 'And how do you do this? Do you touch your breasts?'

She nodded, she was biting her hand and she couldn't speak.

'Do you touch your sex?' she nodded again. 'And nothing more?'

She was almost silent for a moment, only capable of moan and bit her hand. Venger in that moment was playing to enter his fingers in her aperture but never letting one enter at all.

'So… sometimes…' she said. 'Sometimes I… I… rub myself a… against the pillow'.

'And do you like that?' he asked, enjoying the way she was responding.

She nodded again and Venger smiled broadly. With the hand that he was using to touch her breast, he took her hand and moved it to his crotch. The harness of his sex received her hand and she opened her eyes in surprise and wonder. That member was… huge, too big. Not only too big for her, but in general… She hesitated for a moment: maybe that was a normal size for another races. No, it couldn't be… That member was like a pillar, in size and hardness.

'Do you like it?' he asked, she was moving by instinct her hand up and down his sex. 'Would you like to rub against it?'

She didn't respond to any of the questions. She was surprised, afraid… and still very excited for that immense phallus of hard meat. The elf saw other penises in her life, yes… hidden, spying in the males when they were bathing but that… No one of them could show off about a member of that size.

'It will be more enjoyable than the pillow…' he whispered her and she knew he was right.

Even the touch of that thing was amazing, with all the veins in the surface and with a touch so soft… She couldn't help herself and nodded, moving a little to place herself against the arch-mage.

She placed her hands in his shoulders, he moved his to her buttocks. She took her time to come close enough to feel his skin near hers but in the end she pressed her sex against his member with a little moan and started to move slowly, up and down, feeling the entire length of that dick in that movement.

Soon a new fire was set in her rising from her sex. The sensation was powerful, she was feeling all the extension of that member, all the veins rubbing against her clitoris. Soon the pleasure started to wash her body, filling it.

She moved faster and her moans were louder and louder.

'You know' said Venger… he was excited but still his voice was soft and somehow calm. 'The rub matter feels better when it's inside'.

She looked at him, with her beautiful face covered in pleasure and with surprised eyes. But she didn't stop to move.

'Do you want it?' he asked. 'Do you want to feel it?'

She doubted for a moment, but… she was feeling marvelous and that was better than the pillow, like he said. Why don't trust him in this too? And she wanted, she wanted it so badly…

'Yes…' she finally said. 'I… I want it… I want your big… enormous thing inside me!'

The last thing she said it almost yelling and for that Venger knew she was ready. She was so excited that she could handle him inside.

Venger made her stop and with one hand he held rigid his member, with the other he started to guide her. He moved her mouth to her ear, liking it here and there.

'I warn you' he said, in the more sensual tone. 'You will feel a little pain when I'll enter in you. Just a little touch of pain… Is the price you will pay for the oncoming pleasure'.

She moaned, he was moving the tip of his phallus in her entrance.

'But it will pass soon and you'll become a complete woman in my arms' he started to nibble her lobe of the ear. 'I'll be gentle, don't worry'.

But the elf realized that she was so excited that even if he wouldn't be gentle with her, she will enjoy it anyway.

Still playing with her ear, he started to move inside her, little by little. The woman closed her eyes and the pleasure face was changing into a suffering one.

'It's… hurts…' she said, some tears were running down her cheeks.

'Shhh… will pass soon' he whispered.

He entered in her, continue with the matter even when he was seeing her suffering and how she was moving trying to handle the pain. When he noticed he couldn't go further or he will hurt her badly, he stopped, just to see her. He smiled at her and she was breathing hard.

He licked her tears, one by one and when she looked more relaxed, he placed his hands in her waist.

'I'll move now' he said.

And he did as he said. He started to move slowly at first, trying to do that in the more gentle way. She was feeling it… Soon the pain let the place to another sensation, a strange feeling of being full, complete… and then, as he predicted, the pleasure appeared. The most sensual, powerful pleasure that she never, ever felt.

He was moving faster than before and she was feeling better and better. She returned to the moans, these more loudly… so louder that even she noticed the sound and covered her mouth with her hand.

Venger was moaning too. That virginal sex was all that he needed to relax… The pleasure was filling him inside, inch by inch and the fire in his stomach was rising, covering all his body.

His movement becomes faster, he placed his hands in her breasts, pinching her nipples from time to time. She was moving with him, yet in her inexperienced manner but still that reaction was enough to raise him up to a never level of lust.

When he noticed she was near the climax, he started to kiss her, in the wilder way of all. His fangs marked her lips, not badly, but enough to made her bleed a little. But, even with that, he devoured her mouth with his lips, he battle her tongue with his own and he sucked strong like he was trying to take all the pleasure she was emanating.

Finally she nailed his shoulders with the orgasm, containing the scream thanks to have her mouth covered for the mage's own.

It was the most powerful sensation of all. Nothing comparable with the pleasure she was able to bring to herself.

That man was not only attractive, like looking into an abyss but also was a connoisseur of that art, a master of seduction and sex like she never thought he could be.

For almost a minute she wasn't able to feel anything but when her body started to telegraphy the sensations of her surroundings, she felt something… she wasn't expected to feel… The mage was still moving.

'You… you are not…' she said, feeling again how the fire started to fill her again.

'Ready yet? No… but don't worry, dear… I think I could please you before coming…' and with those words, he continued.

This time for her was faster. They moved together for a time and again that pleasure washed her body and this time she heard the voice of the mage moaning with hers, both touching the climax in almost the same time.

She collapsed on top of him, feeling exhausted. She needed rest and air, she felt tired and some little pains started to rise from her sex and her thighs.

He was satisfied, smiling… With his hand in her head, caressing her long blonde hair. He was feeling really well, relaxed.

'Oh, it's a pity' he said. 'Now the water is cold'.

With an effort, he raised from the bath, taking her in his big arms like she was like a feather, carrying her out and placing her gently in the floor. Then he moved to the sideboard and took one of the towels.

Like a gentleman, Venger sheltered the elf with the towel, like if he was presenting a cloak to her. She thanked him for the gesture and the heat when he hugged her both with his arms and wings. He felt so marvelous that she placed her head against him. Even when her head resting in his stomach, she could hear his heart, beating still faster.

She let her be in that way for a couple of minutes, feeling his natural heat and feeling secure in his arms.

'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Yes' she sighed. 'I'm feeling fine… Oh, was marvelous. What a pleasure'.

He smiled to her and she did the same. She was feeling so well…

'I'm glad you liked it' he said. 'Mmm… Your first time… Maybe you want a little more. Another different pleasure…'

Then she noticed another thing… Another big hard thing near her. She looked Venger back in wonder and surprised.

'You are still hard!' she said.

'Yes' Venger laughed. 'I'm a dragon, I'm pure stamina…'

He was joking and even with that situation, she laughed with him.

'Is ok if you say no but if you want…' he shrugged.

'What…' she wasn't seeing at him. 'What do you want me to do?'

Venger grinned mischievously and went to the sideboard again, taking all the towels and placing them in the floor, one over the other, making a pile near the wall.

'Come, get over them and place your hands in the wall' he said, liking his lips in anticipation. 'You will love this now that you're a woman'.

She hesitated for a moment, but finally the lust took her over again and walked to the towels, placing her delicate feet in the top of them and her hands in the wall, letting go the towel that was covering her body. She was showing now all her behind to him.

Venger first delighted himself with the view but soon wasn't enough. He walked near to her and knelt, placing his big hands in her thighs, caressing the wet skin while he was kissing softly her buttocks. Soon the kisses were alternated with licks and bit by bit he was going to her entrance again, making a little stop in her bottom, licking that back entrance for a while. But soon his mouth reached her sex, starting to do something at her that she never thought a man could do: His tongue was moving for all her entrance, taking moments in her clitoris just to move again.

The sensation was so powerful that she almost fell from the towels. Her hands wasn't able to stay still in the wall thanks to the humidity of the previous bath of the mage and, why don't say it, she wasn't able at all of controlling herself.

'Move away your legs a bit, please' he said, rising from the floor while touching her in her sex with his hand and caressing himself with the other. 'And move down a little, I need you to give me a good position to get in'.

She obeyed him, showing him now all her sex. He placed his member in her entrance and with a single movement he entered far as he could.

'Oh… gods…' she moaned loudly. 'It's all in, it's all… in… inside… you're gonna take me apart'.

'Isn't all in' he responded and was true, not all his penis couldn't be handle for her but he was inside her more deep than in the bath. 'Now that you're not a virgin anymore and in this position, you are deeper than before'.

'Oh, gods, this is embarrassing…' she said while he started to move. 'This is a savage way…'

'No, this is a natural way. The most natural in fact, this is the way of animals. This is the position that nature provides for love and sex' he moved down a little, enough to start to touch her breasts 'Don't you see it? For that this is so intense, for that you're deeper than before. In this position you could touch the Heavens with the fingertips!'

And for he, that was the most intense and marvelous love positions of all.

And out of the door, someone was thinking the same.

Diana was feeling thirsty after so many hours in the desert and before goes to the bed, she asked Lía, the sun elf, for some water. The woman provided the acrobat with a jar full of fresh water and she almost drank all the liquid. And now that was making the effect.

She rose from the bed trying not to make a noise that could wake up Sheila and went to the bathroom… only to find the door slightly opened, lights inside and… That scene.

She saw how the paladin was taking a bath and how that elf played the naïve routine. Oh, my god, that was old as time itself, she thought, and finally the predictable end occurred. They were making love in the bath and now against the wall and the acrobat couldn't help herself and she started to touched herself.

With a hand under her furry bra touching her own breast, the other now in her sex, she was giving some pleasure to herself in that hot moment. She could recognize the mastery in that man, the way he was touching and making love to that elf was showing her all his experience. Of course, sure in almost three thousand years he could do love a million times to a million of women, especially with that body and charm.

She was cursing herself. She could be in that situation, if she would be there before the damn elf… With that thought in her mind, Diana climaxed, feeling her knees trembling and fail, letting her go down to the floor in her knees.

When she could recover some breath, she looked once more to the bathroom and to the couple making love against the wall. Diana raised from the floor and started to go to her bedroom.

Better if she doesn't say a thing about that to her friend or Sheila could be disappointed. She wouldn't understand, like her, the necessities of a man or a woman, she will only blame him, yell at him or so…

But more important, Diana won't tell anything to the thief 'cause she wanted an opportunity. So badly, she thought while closing the door after enter and entering in her bed, she wanted so badly that pillar of flesh inside her.

And Sheila didn't need to know about that…

After almost three times more with the sun elf, Venger finally was completely satisfied. They separated ways around dawn and the mage went to his bedroom and she to her chambers.

He only slept four hours but when he woke up, he felt fresh, new… He felt even younger, like every time he was with a woman. He felt he could take the world in one night…

'Good morning, master Venger' he heard the voice of the magician near him. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Good morning, master Presto' he responded. 'Yes, I had the night of my life…'

He was smiling broadly when he rose from the bed and looked at the kid.

'Yeah, you look like so… Did you find out about the secret of the elves?' of course he wasn't able to see another source for that happiness in the arch-mage.

'Yes, sure they will show you after breakfast…' he stretched his arms and wings. 'And I took a good bath before go to bed. Very relaxing…'

Presto was silent for a moment, just observing carefully the mage.

'And?' he asked.

'And, what? If I gonna attack them? Oh, gods, no' he denied, still smiling. 'You see, I have something for elves… I like them, in general. And… what they are guarding is a thing that I never, ever could harm'.

'Really?' he wasn't so sure.

'Yes, I give you my word… In fact a have a matron mother bitch that I'm dying to fry' he grinned.

'I guess that is… good' he said. 'So… you will going now…'

'Not now. In a couple of days… I promised the older of the elders that I'll assure the tree isn't in danger' he said, taking his armor and starting to dress with it.

'The tree?' he asked and then he thought. 'Did you promised the elf? And…'

'Yes, he knows… Damn, it wasn't the perfect idea I thought. First you with observation, then he with information…' the mage was tied the cords of his armor while smiling. 'And yes, he didn't care either, like you. He knew I couldn't harm the tree'.

'But which tree?' asked the magician.

'A sacred Tree of Life… that is what they are guarding' he said. 'But sure they will provide you the perfect explanation about that and you will see why I don't want a Tree of Life destroyed'.

'Well, I guess' said the kid. 'Anyway, I have something to show you… I had a time before fall slept last night, so…'

Presto moved his hand like if he was taking a tennis ball in it and after some seconds a little spark of light appeared in the thin air. The spark grew and soon was a little ball of light.

Venger smiled broadly and, more for the surprise of the magician, he gave him two pats in his shoulder.

'Very good… I knew you could handle this!' he looked really happy. 'I knew you were a natural. I can teach you now another cantrips and soon real real magic'.

'Why are you so excited? I mean, I'm your enemy… Why would you teach me nothing?' he was confused. 'I thought the light spell thing was phony, you know. But it really works! I'm… I don't understand…'

Venger smiled softly and sighed.

'You are a natural, I saw that when I was playing being Merlin. The more natural thing I could do is teach you something, if you let me' he denied. 'Things are not so easy, isn't like enemies or allies or black and white. I'm your enemy because you and your friends chose that path, is the same about not reaching your home: you decided to do what you're doing'.

'But… I don't understand… and if I'm a mage or so, why Dungeon Master didn't tell me a thing? Why he didn't teach me?' he was confused.

'Dungeon Master, you see, doesn't want another problem he couldn't handle in the future… That rat is covering his own butt now that he knows the possible results of a mistake' and Venger looked angry in the moment he mentioned the old being.

'A mistake… You…' Presto thought and what he thought was unpleasant for him.

He opened his mouth widely and later he covered the mouth with his own hand.

'You… Dungeon Master was the one who did that to you? It was a… true story and he…?' he suddenly felt nausea.

'I'm not telling that story either' said Venger, walking near the door but stopping after open it. 'But maybe in another moment… But young one… Think in what made you trust him in the first moment, maybe you could find some odd things in that'.

Presto didn't know what to say and Venger didn't let him time to say anything. The mage opened the door and went to the living room where Diana and Sheila were sitting, speaking about the city.

'Well… Hello' said the acrobat while seeing the mage up and down… Venger could swear that she was eating him with the eyes.

'Good morning, Diana, Sheila' he said, bowing. 'Did you both sleep well?'

'Yes, Frederick' said Sheila.

'Yeah… I had a good night, indeed' well, was happening something with the acrobat.

Maybe… maybe she learned about his pleasurable night with the sun elf, but looking at the thief, she didn't look like if she was aware of that. Well, he will address that matter later.

Presto came out following the arch-mage.

'Hi, guys… A good night?' the magician asked.

'Yep, my bed was way too comfortable' said Sheila. 'Was a long time since I slept in a good bed'.

'All of us, indeed' added Presto. 'And the rest of the guys?'

'Hank and Bobby are in the bedroom, Eric in the bathroom' responded Diana.

'_Alassi'aure' _said a female voice near the group. 'I hope you enjoyed your chambers'.

The elf called Lía was in the entrance of the living room. She was dress in a vivid orange fabric and, wasn't clear why, she looked really shiny, alive… She had her cheeks full with a tone of red and her smile was broadly and sweet, complete radiant.

'_Alassea ree, Lía-wen' _said Venger bowing to her. '_Etye na akwa vanima sina arin'._

She blushed violently and Sheila frowned while seeing her.

'_Ha… Hantale, _Frederick' she wasn't able to maintain Venger's view so much, so she lowered her eyes a little. 'When you and your comrades are ready, I'll guide you to the breakfast with the elders. I… I'll wait out for when you're ready'.

And like an exhalation, she left the room with the two girls looking each other, Presto looking at Venger and the mage looking the now closed door with a smile.

'What's happening with that… bitch?' Sheila crossed her arms and looked really pissed off.

'Reeeelax… Wow, careful with that tone, sis' said Diana. 'What could think Hank if he hears you speaking like that?'

'Screw Hank' she responded. 'That bitch wants something…'

'She is only being kind, Sheila' said the mage, concern in the surface, amused inside.

'My ass' she responded eloquently. 'She's seeing at you like if you were a steak'.

Diana couldn't help herself and started to laugh, only stopping when she realized Sheila was jealous for real.

'Oh, c'mon… She is only dazed for our new friend' she winked at Venger. 'Maybe she only wants a piece of him. Who doesn't?'

'You're incredible' she raised from the armchair and went to the door. 'I'll wait out there. Tell the jerks to hurry the fuck up… I don't want to be with that pointy-ears for too much'.

Sheila closed the door after leaving the room and was so strong in the manners that the door almost felt out of the hinges.

'Wow… Maybe I'll go with her, she's really mad' but the acrobat stopped before she could reach the door. 'Be careful, hot smoke thing… Sheila could cut you something you may miss if you continue to stick it in everyplace…'

Diana looked the mage up and down again, only to smile at him later in a very sensual and mischievously way.

'Don't worry… only in that, my mouth is closed' she winked and went of the living room.

'I'm missing something right here, yeah?' asked Presto.

'Me too, I guess…' he looked back to the door. 'Well, I guess is only that Diana spied at me last night'.

Presto didn't need to think for too much.

'You… Did you fuck the elf?' he asked, but in some rhetorical matter. 'Yes, you did her. For that was your good mood this morning. Man… I never thought you could… you know'.

'What? Why not?' Venger was smiling. 'I'm a man, I'm alive. In fact I'm very… active, if you know what I'm meaning. By the gods… Try to imagine my mood without sex…'

Presto couldn't handle and started to laugh loudly… He never thought Venger could have a good mood, but also, when he wanted, he even was funny.

'Yeah, better not imagine that' he denied. 'But you did it… She was… you know, not spelled or something, right?'

'I don't need to curse women to have them willingly' he came close to the magician. 'In fact she entered in the bath with the sole purpose to seduce me. I can smell when a female is ready and our elf host was like a watermelon before I could touch her'.

'You're a pervert, you know?' but he wasn't disgust, in fact he was enjoying the man-to-man conversation.

'Yes, I am' he said, closing his eyes with pride. 'Red dragons, you know, only think in three basic things: Power, treasure and sex. The difference between me and my pure blood brothers is that they put before the treasure than the sex… I prefer mating, I guess is part of my human side'.

'I see' added Presto, smiling, but soon he coughed when he heard the barbarian and the ranger coming out of the room.

'Good morning, Ranger. And to you too, Bobby' Venger said, with a huge smile.

'Good morning, Frederick' said Bobby. 'Where is my sister?'

'Out there, with Lía, the elf and Diana' he said. 'They are waiting for us to go to our breakfast. Looks like we are going to eat with the elders'.

'I see' said Hank in a cutting way. 'Presto, Bobby, would you take Eric out? I want to talk to Frederick in private'.

Presto looked for a moment to Venger and then to Hank. He was asking, without saying a word, was going on there but the leader didn't say a thing.

'Ehmmm… Very well' the magician went to the bathroom and knocked at the door. 'Eric! We're going to breakfast. Hurry!'

'Ok, ok!' he responded and after almost a minute, the cavalier was opening the door. 'Jeez, where's the fire? I was taking my time'.

'Doing what?' asked the barbarian.

'Something that you maybe don't know about it. It's called bath' he said. 'Was like centuries since the last proper bath I took'.

'Now you smell like a chick' mocked Bobby.

'I prefer smell like a chick than twelve thousand orcs across the desert' and with his cavalierous dignity, Eric walked to the door of the living room. 'Are they gonna fight?'

Eric asked and Presto just shrugged in response.

'I hope no' he said.

'If you're gonna fight, I bet five grands in the draconic Muscle-man' he joked. 'Sorry, Hank, but I think my pal Freddy can kick your ass with the hands and the wings tied to his back'.

'They are not gonna fight, right?' asked Bobby, worried. He didn't want his former inspiration and his new inspiration to have a violent match… Not almost without he there to see it.

'We are not gonna fight, Bobby. I'm cool, I'm only wanted to talk to Frederick about something' the Ranger was a little tense, but calm enough to be believed.

'Alright… But hurry up, my stomach can't handle the time you need to ask for advice' said Eric, just opening the door and letting out the other two kids.

The Cavalier closed the door and the ranger and the mage were alone in the room.

'Very well, Hank. What do you want?' Venger asked gently.

The Ranger waited until he was sure the door was complete closed and his friends weren't there spying the conversation. He sighed before to start.

'I want to talk about yesterday' he said. 'I know I was acting like a jerk with you and I want to apologize'.

Venger was surprised by those words. When he saw the ranger wanting to speak, he thought he could play the "I have an eye on you" routine with him, warning him or even threatening him. Something about he doesn't trusting him and yadda, yadda was more plausible in the arch-mage's mind.

But, there he was, apologizing in front of him and Venger was very curious about that change of attitude.

'Very well, I accept your apologize but I wanted to know' he played concern. 'I am confused. First you were kind with me, welcoming me in your group. Then you were… mad at me, like if I had done something wrong and now you apologize to me. I do not know what to think'.

Hank sighed, that matter was difficult to him, especially because he wasn't accustomed to accept mistakes.

'See…' he said. 'I'm always worried for the guys. They are my friends and my responsibility as a leader and… You know, this world didn't show us its best face the majority of the time. Except for a few guys, this place is enemy after enemy and I tend to distrust. Nothing personal, not at all… You were cool, helping us… even you managed to bring us to a save place and I thank you for that…'

'You are welcome but… That is not all, right?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Well… I'm the leader, yes, but only 'cause DM say so… You have skills, you are prepared… that bothered me a little…' he smiled, trying to soften the situation.

'You was jealous' Venger shrugged, like if that wasn't important to him but inside he was happy, really really happy and amused. 'But I got time in the road to know how prepared myself and I had time to raise my skills. Time and certain knowledge are all that you need'.

He needed to do that… Sure the stupid fool could feel more miserable if he acted being kind to him.

'Yeah, I guess… Really, sorry, Frederick… Is… I'm always on guard and you… were that, you not being human… I'm afraid is a bunch of things that I'm not proud about' he sighed again.

'Well, does not matter. For me is ok' he smiled softly. 'And is good that you have always your guard up. You will never know for certain when something is not what it looks like'.

Like in this moment, fool, thought the mage.

'Very well, if that is all, now that is all clear, maybe we could go to take our breakfast' Venger moved to the door. 'Sir Eric is really hungry and Sheila is uncomfortable with our chamber maiden'.

'You see, I was worried for Sheila too' said the ranger going with the mage. 'She's… you know, she's good, too much good. She's like a fairy, is a very delicate girl. She's easy to hurt and incapable of being mad with someone'.

His ass, thought Venger. Looked like the good Ranger was the incapable right there… he looked Sheila only in the surface, he didn't know her for real and he only had that false impression of her being too much good.

That stupid brat sure had the fantasy of the hero and Sheila played the Damsel in Distress in his mind… Oh, he'll loves to break that illusion in a future in the worse ways possible…

But for the moment was time for other things, so Venger opened the door and let pass the ranger to the exterior where the rest of the gang was expecting for them.

Lía leaded the group to a build, next door to the one that Venger visited last night with the great elder. This was a beautiful construction in white and orange tones, a big and attractive place it was but not so streaking as the building that contained the Tree of Life.

The kids asked what was in that building but the elf woman remained silent all the moment and the arch-mage had to beg them to stop insisting her.

That caused a strange reaction: The, in the Ranger's own words, fairy and too good Sheila crossed her arms while walking but, like thinking twice, she ended by taking Venger's arm, who was walking near the elf, and she continued in that fashion… trying to be sure the elf could see her colorful.

Venger smiled and had to contain the laugh and luckily they reached the dining room in time because the half-dragon was thinking that the thief could really smash the elf's head to the floor.

The dining room was a huge hall, with a vast vaulted ceiling covered with frescoes in reference to several elven deities and some scenes from the typical and mystical life of the elf people. The walls had immense windows covered with colorful stained glass drawings, again with elf references, this time more mundane. The light of the suns entered for the windows illuminating the place in vivid colors.

'Looks like a church…' Diana made a gesture of disgust while whispering to Eric.

'Maybe they want to convert us with the temptation of the breakfast' responded Eric in the same tone of voice.

In the middle of the hall there was a big table, big enough for almost sixty people, but in that moment only occupied with twelve elves: the elder council.

'_Maare tulde_' said Aranelion, the elder that introduced himself last night as the leader of the elves. 'Welcome. Please, take a seat near us and let us enjoy your company while eating'.

The gang moved to the chairs near the elves, but Venger, before move, bowed in a very elegant manner.

'_Hantale, úvea enwinar'_ he said and for the faces of the elves they were surprised and please. '_Yeva tyáve si apsa ar únkwétima siltára'._

The elves looked each other and finally Aranelion spoke to the former paladin with a smile in his face.

'It doesn't need to be so polite' he said. 'Please, you and your friends can sit down'.

The mage nodded with respect and sat near Sheila in the table. The kids sat down as well… they stopped when Venger started to speak, feeling they were making an etiquette mistake but when the elf asked them to sit, they did.

After less than a minute they had in front of them the food. There were berries, cereals, grain transformed into a paste similar to porridge. There were fruits, bread and something that looked like cream spinach and they had a juice to drink, orange but was way sweeter, and more similar in flavor melon.

'Yummy' said the cavalier with sarcasm while seeing the food in disgust.

'Don't be rude, asshole' whispered Diana.

'I hope the food isn't a problem for you, sir Frederick' said politely the elder called Tremor.

'Please, just Frederick and no… Like a half dragon I maybe can appreciated more meat based food but I have no problems with this type of food' he smiled softly, starting to eat the cream with noble and gentle manners.

'Maybe I have a problem with it' said the cavalier again in a low voice. 'This is bird's food!'

'Start right now to fill your big mouth with food and only stop when you can't come close your tooth any longer' responded Diana.

'Is there a problem, cavalier?' asked Aranelion.

'No… I was… only missing something… like… eggs, you know, for example. Milk, butter…' he received a very well delivered poke in the stomach, Diana's courtesy.

'Don't mind him' she said. 'He's like a country: His chief export is complaining'.

The elder Tremor laughed and the rest of the elves looked each other for a moment.

'You… you are children, right?' asked Aranelion trying to be polite.

'Why you ask?' said Hank.

'They want to know if you are children for human standards' explained Venger. 'They cannot say it because maybe they did not have too much contact with humans in the past so they do not have the knowledge to know that only by look at you. It is like with me… For you I am an adult, but for dragon standards I am a teenager'.

'I see' responded Hank. 'Well, Bobby is a kid, and the rest of us are young adults'.

'We see…' responded the leader of the elf.

They were seeing each other in that moment and was so evident the strange look in their face, that even the Dungeon Master's pupils stopped to eat.

'We are sorry' said other of the elders 'but we are surprised. We never expected… young adults to be our help'.

'Maybe the Great Dungeon Master did not understand the matter at all' said Aranelion.

'This is of great importance' said another of the elves. 'Maybe is a matter far from your understanding or capabilities'.

The kids were pissed off. Not only Venger, with his ability to learn emotions, could tell that, even the elves could notice it.

They all stopped to eat. Presto was placing his glasses with disdain, Diana had her mouth slightly opened with a "I don't believe this" expression in her face, Eric had crossed his arms and was using some killer eyes, Sheila looked surprised at first but soon she looked angry and then she looked to Venger trying to find understanding and Bobby was caressing his club under the table. Only Hank was looking calm, but also he was the first to speak.

'Do you think that our age make us less useful?' he asked, and he didn't need response, it was all written in the face of the elders. 'I can't believe this…'

'We don't want to be rude' tried to explain the leader of the elves 'but this is a matter difficult to understand for a human and for a human child…'

'I am so sorry, great elder Aranelion, but these… children' started to explain Venger 'have fought innumerable dangers in the Realms, powerful enemies and I guess you are aware of that. Maybe they could not understand the nature of your task or maybe the importance of that, but I am sure they could handle the problem and they will do their best efforts in that'.

Sheila smiled softly to Venger, thanking him with no words for his support.

'But… How they could protect something they couldn't understand?' asked the leader.

'They do not need to' he replied. 'They do not understand Venger's nature and they battle him over and over again. And taking that, maybe your task is great but I am sure your problem is not Venger, correct?'

For a moment he looked to Tremor and the elf smiled him back, nodding in silence. The one called Aranelion sighed after Venger's explanation and finally he looked to the children sat near him.

'I'm sorry, but this is a very important matter, not only for us, but for the Realms' the elder apologized to the gang. 'Very well, finish eating. We will show you our concern'.

The rest of the breakfast was a very silent and tense one. The young ones were still mad with the elves for distrusting them for their age, the elves still weren't sure with the Dungeon Master's pupils and Venger was observing that situation like the only neutral part of it.

He could understand both parts and he knew both parts were right. Usually humans, and more humans from other worlds, didn't understand things of nature and magic but was true that the kids were capable of overcoming every problem in their path too. So both were right and both were wrong but one thing was for certain: Venger would never let those kids being called useless or powerless. If they were capable of defeat him in the past, in what place let him that then?

After the meal, the elves leaded the children and Venger to the chamber of the tree… and they all looked in wonder the incredible glowing tree in front of them.

'What's that?' asked Diana.

'_Kuileo Alda' _said Tremor. 'A Tree of Life'.

'It's amazing…' said Presto. 'It's magical, right?'

He was asking but not to the elf, but to Venger near to him.

'Yes and much more' he responded. 'A Tree of Life is formed by magic, divine power and nature, all combined in a perfect being. This is a physical representation of life itself'.

'And…' said Eric, who was marveled by the tree and tried hard to pretend not. 'Is this valuable? I mean, what do you fear? Theft?'

'It is valuable, yes, but we don't fear a theft' said Aranelion. 'This is the source of life in all this region of the Sword Coast'.

'This tree created life?' asked Bobby.

'No' responded Venger. 'This one is young. The Suldanessellar's Tree of Life is bigger than this one, much bigger. I guess this only has a couple of months'.

'But… how can be a source of life and be so young… and so big in the same time?' the kid didn't understand as the rest of the gang didn't either.

'I'll try to explain' Venger looked to the great elder leader looking for permission and the elf just nodded. 'In this world magic is very present in every aspect and that magical presence sometimes finds for a way to show itself. When a place is full of life, the magic takes control of it and give it body and form, this form is the Tree of Life. It's like giving face to an abstract concept but is not only appearances'.

From time to time, while Venger was trying to explain what that tree was, they were looking back at it.

'This sacred tree didn't create life here but now is the source of it. It is linked to life' he pointed the tree. 'If it grows healthy and big, life will be in that way here. If the tree is destroyed, all living things linked to the ground will die in the very same moment'.

'Is there a tree like this for every region in the Realms?' asked Sheila.

'No, only some selected places' said Venger. 'There are more but not in everyplace and for certain I only know two: Suldanessellar's one and this one. Elves tend to protect them in secret like a personal duty, for that the location of the trees is not common knowledge'.

'But… why the fear?' asked Diana. 'If they know that killing the tree kill all nature around, who could want it destroyed?'

'Good question' said Venger. 'But trust me, there are people that will kill to have their hands in a Tree of Life'.

'With what purpose?' asked Hank.

'Power' responded Tremor.

'Like I said you: A Tree of Life is a mix between magic, divine power and nature. Kill a tree like this, simple kill it, will do no good but… Its magic and divine power can be taken out, can be absorbed. Someone that does that can gain immortality and incredible powers, some of them linked to magic, others to the divine'.

'So someone is trying to steal the power of the tree, correct?' said the ranger.

'No' responded Aranelion. 'We know that someone is trying to destroy it'.

And in that moment Venger looked at the elf leader with renewed curiosity. He missed that part and Tremor didn't tell him a thing about knowing of a danger for the tree.

'Who?' asked the mage.

'We don't know' responded the leader of the enclave. 'We had a couple of attacks last month with golems. They couldn't reach this building and we couldn't see the puppeteers behind the attacks but their intentions were clear enough'.

'We don't know why someone could want the tree destroyed' said Tremor. 'But the attacks suddenly stopped in the same fashion as they showed up. That's strange, like if our mysterious enemy had an ace up the sleeve'.

The ancient elf was seeing Venger, looking for understanding and the arch-mage sure understood the situation. Looked like his drow "friend" tried to destroy the Tree of Life by herself and when she was stopped by the heavy magical security of the place, she thought in a more secure way: Himself.

'So Dungeon Master sent us here to protect the Tree' said the ranger while thinking. 'That means that the person who is behind these attacks could start do it in any moment'.

'That is what we think' responded Aranelion.

'And are you sure that Venger has nothing to do with this?' asked Diana.

'We don't know it' responded the leader.

'I know it' said Tremor, attracting all the eyes to him. 'Venger is a conqueror not a destroyer'.

'But he is accustomed to destroy everything that is in his path' replied Hank. 'Maybe you don't know it but the Tree could be a problem for him'.

Venger denied and looked back the Tree.

'No, I think like the Great Elder Tremor: Venger does not want to destroy the tree' he sighed. 'Look this in this way: Which do you prefer? Being king in a prosperous and productive land or being king in a smoking ashes land?'

'It makes sense' said Presto, who knows who was really speaking.

'There are people that say they prefer reign in Hell that serve in Heaven…' said Diana, smiling confident.

'Yes, but we are not speaking about serve or rule, we are speaking of a certainty' replied Venger.

'And there is another thing to add to that' said Tremor. 'Venger is old enough for have witnessed what happened with the Anauroch's Tree of Life'.

They all looked surprised.

'There was a Tree of Life in the desert?' asked Bobby.

'Anauroch was not a desert when the Tree of Life was alive' responded the arch-mage. 'It was a jungle, a vivid and exuberant one. When the tree was destroyed, it turned into a pit of death and after hundreds of years is more or less recovered and now is a desert. Even recovered now cannot hold life like in the past'.

'And who destroyed the tree? Maybe is the same guy that is trying to destroy this one' said Diana, thinking.

'No, the Anauroch's destruction was, in fact, an accident' replied Venger.

'Accident?' asked Eric. 'Being father in your fifteen is an accident, this… I mean, who can be jerk enough to hit a tree by accident?'

'A flying city' responded Venger, serious.

'Like… Merlin's castle?' asked Presto, cautious.

'Yes, that happened in the times when the Empire of Netheril ruled over the Realms' said the mage. 'I lived in that time. They had their magical flying cities, they moved from a place to other trying to control everything everywhere'.

'I know the Tree of Life was destroyed there, but I don't know the story' said Aranelion. 'It's before my time'.

'Ancient history, indeed' said Venger, with certain tone of sadness. 'Like I said, they had flying cities across the Realms, especially over Anauroch, where they had their capital. They were powerful mages, a magocracy of humans'.

'Magocracy?' asked Presto.

'It's a form of government based in magic. Only mages and sorcerers have rights and non magical people are mere… slaves or less' said Tremor.

'Yes' continued Venger. 'They could manage to control all the Realms but they could not defeat the ultimate enemy: Pride. Their hubris was their conviction and the magic was their executioner. They were careless, using magic for everything without seeing the consequences, they did not care about nature balance and their leader was the worst of them. He tried to transform himself into some kind of god of magic, he wanted to be the ultimate magical being and control all magic… He was a fool, he wanted too much and he failed miserable. His stupid attempt created a rupture in the Weave of Magic and all the magic in the Realms ceased to exist'.

'What is the Weave of Magic?' asked Sheila with curiosity.

'It is a layer over the whole planet, much like the atmosphere but invisible' tried to explain Venger. 'We the mages use magic extracting our power from that layer and transforming it into spells. But in that time, the layer, the Weave, was broken. And like I said Netheril's cities flied over the Realms using magic'.

'They fell… from the sky' said Diana, realizing where was leading the explanation of the mage.

'Yes, one and every one of the cities of Netheril fell from the sky, colliding to the ground. All the people of Netheril died… or almost, only one city was saved flying through a portal to the Plane of Shadow and now returned with its entire people changed. But… one of the other cities fell directly to the sacred place of the Tree of the Anauroch'.

'Oh, rats…' said Bobby. 'Oh, wait… That city… is the one where we were, right? With that shadowy crazy princess…'

'Did you were in Thultanthar?' asked Venger.

'Yes, we had an unpleasant time with the Shade Princess' said Hank.

'That is the city that survived but now all its citizens are only shades, no humans anymore' said the mage.

'So one of those cities hit the tree?' asked Presto.

'Yes, and that provoked a great change in the surface of the Realms' responded Venger.

'And what happened to the magic? How you all recovered it?' was notable that the magician was really curious about that.

'Magic fixed itself. They said the ancient goddess of magic, Mystryl, sacrificed herself to fix the Weave. And after a time she reincarnated to Mystra, the new goddess. When she was born, the magic was fixed' he shrugged. 'They say so… Magic tends to correct itself in this world'.

'Oh, man, I could pay money for see Venger without magic' said the cavalier.

'He survived to that time without magic' said Tremor. 'I guess he could have another talent'.

Venger shrugged, seeing the elf with a gratitude eyes.

'Who knows, but many mages died during that period, victims of their own incapability to adapt' said the arch-mage.

'Cool' said Eric. 'All that we need is Venger with tricks up his sleeve'.

'Very well' said Hank. 'So, recapitulating, Venger isn't the bad guy behind this and we can be certain on that and you don't know either who is trying to destroy the tree. Well, the only thing we can do is waiting…'

'Yeah, very good plan, mighty leader… Not even Hannibal from the A Team could do it better' mocked Eric.

'Do you have a better idea?' asked Diana, Eric remained silent. 'I thought so…'

'Well, Eric, see it in this way: free vacation' said Sheila, smiling broadly but looking at Venger.

'Yeah, free vacation eating seeds and leaves… Yeah, Tahiti is nothing like this' he crossed his arms.

'So you are going to wait until something happen?' asked Aranelion.

'What else we can do?' said the ranger shrugging.

'Very well, you're all free to go around the city as you wish' he said. 'We have to discuss something, if you excuse us…'

He turned around to leave but Tremor stayed in his place, not like the rest of the elders ready to follow their leader.

'I have something to speak with our half-dragon friend, you can go on without me, Aranelion' the leader of the elves just nodded and go. 'Well, you can now explore the city and meet my people. Don't worry, I'll keep your friend only for a few minutes'.

'I will be with you in a moment, wait me out, please' said Venger, almost in a whisper, to Sheila.

The Dungeon Master's pupils looked each other, they didn't know about what was that but they obey, leaving the room with the sacred tree, the former paladin and the great elder. When they were alone, Venger changed his face with a smile with a more serious grin.

'I suppose there isn't a way to warn your people about the drow without telling I'm the source of that information, correct?' asked Venger.

'Yes and Aranelion, you see, will refuse that in seconds' the ancient elf sighed. 'You see, he's powerful and capable but also is… he only thinks in black and white. If you revel yourself, he will try to attack you or blame you for the attacks and if I speak about drows he could came out with almost ten stupid reasons about why they are not behind this'.

'Why didn't you tell last night about the attacks?' asked the mage, curious.

'Because I didn't want you mad' the elf smiled. 'Sure you could become really angry and then, today, even Aranelion could notice it'.

'They were strong attacks?' asked the arch-mage, making maths in his head.

'Yes, powerful golems and spells. Nothing we couldn't handle, we came prepared to this but… yes' Tremor looked for a moment at the tree. 'And that is one of the reasons why the other elders couldn't believe in drows behind this: The attacks were in daylight and the golems were flesh and iron ones. Aranelion could say drows only use adamantite for their golems'.

'That's bullshit' replied Venger. 'Adamantite disintegrates in contact with sun light or loses all its abilities if there is too much of it. For skirmishes in the surface they use iron golems, normally. And it's curious…'

'What is curious?' asked the elder.

'The matron mother came to see me in daylight too, very early in the morning, in fact' he placed his hand in his chin, thinking. 'Maybe is related…'

'Do you think that is important?'

'Maybe…' he denied. 'This all is surrounded by mystery and I have a really bad feeling about this'.

The elder looked curious to the mage, this one lost in his own mind, thinking.

'What do you think?' Tremor asked, serious.

'I don't know… I have the feeling this is far from being something about… lust for power or revenge of a bitter race'.

'They say you must acknowledge the wisdom behind a powerful being…' the elf smiled softly.

'This has nothing to do with the certainty of my power' Venger smiled too. 'But really I have the feeling that this matter is far from being just here, just me or your people. This is bigger and I don't like that'.

'Well, my most powerful Venger' said the ancient, smiling but worried. 'If you don't like all this, we must to start to prey to Corellon Larethian, I think'.

Venger reunited with Sheila after he finished to talk with Tremor. Neither of them found a way to warn the rest of the elders about the drows without discover the arch-mage presence in the city, so they both decided to remain silent, waiting for the next events.

The mage and the thief were then around the city, talking a look. Venger didn't lose any chance to show her his vast knowledge about elven culture and he even spoke with some elves in fluid quenya in the way. The half dragon attracted some female eyes full with curiosity and some male eyes full with disdain and Sheila enjoyed both 'cause she was the girl taking the former paladin's arm.

They were alone, the majority of the time, speaking about the elves, nature and the city and exchanging some ideas about the Tree of Life and they only joined the others for lunch. This time they ate alone, without the elders, but in the same place and after the food, this one more abundant and varied than the breakfast, the ranger decided that all of them should have a little nap. He said they were still exhausted from the trip in the desert and he didn't want the attacks start again with them tired, so all, more or less agree, departed to their rooms.

Presto sat by the bed and looked how Venger started to remove his leather armor.

'You're not gonna sleep, aren't you?' he asked, dubitative. 'I understood you didn't need any rest, only a few little hours…'

'I'm not going to sleep' responded the mage, sitting in the middle of the bed with his legs crossed. 'I'm gonna meditate. I need to relax myself or I'll go to crush some matron mother bitch's head with my bare hands…'

'Wow, you're pissed off' he said. 'But why will you hold yourself? I mean, if she is the one behind the attacks, as I think she is, you could stop this from the source'.

'Really?' Venger, who had closed his eyes, opened them to see the magician. 'Do you really think that if this could be solved so easy, I could stay around here wasting my time?'

'No, I guess not… But…' he let the phrase in the air.

'I need to know the why… and if are more people into this' he said, closing his eyes again. 'And, besides, if I fly from here, she could manage to use the time I could waste finding her to attack the tree and forgive me if I can't rely my trust in your varied group and your… ha… wannabe-ranger leader'.

'Wow… you don't like Hank at all…' he said, smiling.

'Is it so obvious?' Venger asked, rhetorically. 'He's complete inhuman… That jerk is not a normal kid at all'.

'Why do you say that?' Presto was almost laughing.

Venger sighed and opened his eyes. Sure he won't be able to meditate at all but the conversation could maintain him away from anger and unwanted thoughts.

'Very well. Like your enemy I had, have and always will have an eye on you' he started to explain. 'Through Shadow Demon and other methods I was able to study you and your friends and take my own conclusions about all of you. He is… He's unlikely human, almost in the sense that you in your native world, Earth, give to the human word'.

'Do you know something about our world?' Presto asked, curious.

'Yes, a little. But to the point… He hadn't fear, he never cries, he never is worried or insecure' Venger show a dubitative face. 'He didn't looks like if he missed his parents at all, his other friends… And even his major fear was ridiculous'.

'His greatest fear?' Presto was surprised. 'How do you know what his fear is?'

'I know all your fears, from the time you entered in the Lost Tower of the Celestial Knights' he shrugged. 'I was spying on you using magic'.

'And… I have to ask this: Why in the hell didn't you use that in your advantage?' the magician asked.

'Again…' he snapped his tongue. 'Well, maybe you were right about me… just a little, don't be too much proud. I like things with elegance and going right to the fears of a child it's not my style. That is one of the reasons because I'm mad with that drow woman'.

'So you will never destroy a Tree of Life, then?' Presto asked. 'Not even if is in your way?'

'How could possible a Tree of Life be in my way?' Venger asked, then he nodded. 'No, never. Like I told in the Tree's hall, I want to conquer all the Realms, in the best status possible. I want a beautiful land, full with people and prosperity, I don't want ashes, I don't want misery or suffering in my territory. And there is no way to recover a land after a Tree of Life is destroyed… You saw the Anauroch. It's considered repaired and it's a… fucking desert, full of dangers. There is more in that desert than sand and rocks and it's no good'.

Presto observed Venger for a moment and more he talks, more he admire him… It was difficult to accept that fact, the idea of being interesting in that man besides the magic thing but more he knew about him, more he wanted to know.

'Seeing it in that way…' said the magician.

'And besides, there are people that support me even if they are not agree with my methods' he continued. 'Doing such an act or another similar could cut those relationships and is a price way too much to pay ' he sighed. 'Even my most loyal men: my lizard men and my orcs could stop serving me for something like that'.

'Really?'

'Yes, of course' he responded. 'If you're one of those who thinks orcs and lizard men are mere beasts, think again: you're wrong. They have their own ideals, they have their own laws… And, for lizard men especially, nature is really important. They are natives from the jungles of Chult but also they are descendants of a race that ruled the Realms long long time ago, when the entire planet was covered in jungles and nature'.

'I can understand in that case but orcs…' Presto showed a false disgusting looking.

'Oh, I see' Venger laughed. 'What could you say me if I tell you that you are now surrounded by orcs?'

'What?' he was confused.

'This isn't a very well known fact, so here we go' he coughed. 'Elves and orcs are family: they both descend from the same race'.

'No way!' the magician responded.

'I assure you, that is true' Venger said, amused. 'Elves try hard to forget that fact, orcs don't like it either but is the truth. Elves that were secluded in the most terrible caves of the world, started to… let say this in naïve terms… they started to form families with goblins. Orcs are the result of that'.

'Naïve terms… I feel insulted' he said, smiling.

'Well… If you want it clear: Those elves were in terrible places, savage lands, dangers everywhere… They become vicious and female globins didn't look bad after weeks and weeks without sex… And in the underground lairs, those females were the easiest to rape'.

'Iagg…' he closed his eyes in disgust. 'I preferred the other version'.

'I guessed so' Venger laughed. 'But, anyway, they are family with the elves. And fortunately now my orcs aren't too far from the elves they were in the past. In fact they started to change from the very moment my father allowed them in our land, they stopped to be savages and now they are my men and also my people'.

'Your father?' Presto was curious.

'Oh… I was speaking too much' he said, still smiling. 'I'm not telling…'

'That story?' Presto silenced him. 'Oh, c'mon… So many secrets… Are you trying to play the mysterious one?'

'I'm not playing' he responded. 'And I have no secrets either. Simple, there are things I don't like to talk about'.

'Your parents, by chance?' he asked.

'I spoke to you about my parents, I told the truth' he just shrugged.

'But not all the truth' Presto smiled softly, like if he were speaking with a friend and not with that terrible wizard. 'Look it in this way: I'm curious. And, thinking in that, you studied us… maybe you owe us some information'.

'I owe you nothing' he said, but there was something in the way that child was looking at him. 'But, very well… Ask your questions, you'll get your answers… or a negative to answer'.

Venger crossed his arms and waited… Presto looked him for a moment, thinking about if let him alone. He didn't want to bring bad memories, not even to the arch-mage, but he had so many doubts, so much thoughts. He needed to know and he knew that trough Venger's story he could manage to understand not only him, but their friends and his own situation in the Realm.

'I have no questions… I only want a story, your story' he said.

'My story is three thousand years long' he mocked. 'You don't have so much time'.

'Not complete but… your parents, your life before being Venger, the terrible conqueror' he sighed. 'And your story with Dungeon Master. I guess he was your mentor in some point… you're too much resentful with him to be just a power matter'.

Venger thought for a moment. He was tempted to leave the conversation in that point but… maybe with the real truth in the table he could manage to turn that boy to his side. He looked very open-minded and he was clever… maybe clever enough to see the things in his own way.

'Very well' he sighed, sitting comfortable in the bed. 'My native land was called Vegalia. It was a beautiful place, a big island in the ocean, bigger than the Sword Coast itself. My father was the king of my land, his name was Armand Cecilion de Vegalia and was a High Priest of the Cult of Tyr and a good king… My people used to call him the Knight Priest'.

Venger was smiling widely and Presto could say that was the most sincere and sad smile he ever saw in his life.

'His grandfather was the one to start a kingdom in Vegalia. It was like a utopia for him, a land secure, with rights for everyone, a peaceful place where things like racism and classism didn't exist' he sighed deeply. 'And was more than a utopia, existed like they dreamed it. My father even called orcs with an offer of peace and understanding and they become a symbolic army and guard for him, soon lizard men asked to joint too, looking for that kind of place. In that point, my father knew my mother. She was intrigued for that kingdom and after months of observation and cordial relations with my father, she started to be the Court Sorceress. I won't say they fell in love, almost my mother I'm sure she didn't love him in a romantic way, but they… well, you know. They were a couple for a time and I was the result. When my mother learned she was pregnant, she explained him the habits of dragons and something about my possible nature and they decided was the best if she raised me'.

Venger looked through the window of the bedroom for a moment, like if he was seeing the same he was telling about.

'Like I explained to Sheila, Tiamat killed my mother. She was requested to join a reunion of red dragons in the continent and she refused, I was way too young for her, she didn't want to let me alone. Tiamat could understand that if I was a full dragon, other dragonesses declined the invitation too 'cause they had offspring too and she didn't mind…' he looked at Presto. 'Tiamat asked my mother to sacrifice me and when she refused, she killed her. I almost died trying to protect her in my clumsy manners and I was saved in the very last minute by a wizard I never met before. He introduced himself as Dungeon Master'.

'So that was the way you met him…' said Presto, with all his attention in Venger.

'Yes and I trusted him because he saved my life from a certain death' he laughed, in a very sad manner. 'I was a fool or just a child, I guess. Anyway, he carried me to a temple in the coast where clerics of Ilmanter, the lord of suffering, recovered me and my body. The most difficult part was my wings… Tiamat enjoyed a lot had me under her claw and she ripped out my wings little by little. I suffered for days, for the lost of my mother and for the wounds, crying almost every time. I felt alone, I felt angry, I felt scared… and there was that man, that Dungeon Master with that smile and that aura of goodness around him. When I was recovered from the wounds, he explained me that he knew my mother and, when he felt danger in her lair, he tried to help but he only managed to help me. He told me about my father too and after some directions, I was in my way to find him'.

The mage placed his elbows in his own knees and he put his head over his crossed hands.

'My father recognized me almost immediately' he smiled. 'I hadn't to even open my mouth and he was there, hugging me like… I don't know, but I felt loved in the very beginning. He took care of me and after a time that I needed to feel that place like my home, he started to make plans with me. First he had to teach me how to be among humans and civilized races, then came the palace lessons, the royal etiquette, the manners…. Then the sword, the religion… He wanted to give so much… And I wanted to please him. Make him happy was the most important thing in my life and I even accepted the change of my name and all… He wanted me to be a knight, a paladin for Tyr. He said the god had his eye on me, he said I had Tyr's touch in me'.

Venger denied and Presto looked sad… That was a sad story, especially because he could tell that it wasn't going to end in a happy ending.

'In that moment non humans weren't allowed to become paladins and my father defied the order, the laws… All to have me in. After a time the masters of the order decided to gave me a chance… sons of bitches, wasn't a chance. They planted a serial difficult nearly impossible tasks for me to resolve… they only wanted me to fail, dying in the process even' he grinned. 'Fools, I succeeded. I had my father in mind every single moment and I couldn't disappoint him. I became a paladin for the order and under my father's proud view, I started to do missions for them. In that period, Dungeon Master was visiting me quite often, offering his advice. I started to… develop some affection for him. I saw him like a good figure, a master, maybe a second father to please. Even I started to perform missions for him as well, like a pupil, much like you and your friends are now'.

'A pupil… I'm afraid to know what changed that' said Presto.

'Knowledge, young one… Knowledge can change everything' he denied. 'Well, in one of those missions I had to go to the continent. I did that often, wasn't a surprise for me when Dungeon Master wanted me there to resolve a conflict between two kings. I had a good reputation both as paladin and as Dungeon Master's emissary and I was capable to resolve things very fast. When I finished, I returned to my land… just to find out that my father was killed. He was powerful, incredible… They didn't face him, the cowards used a trap spell and poisoned arrows'.

'But… why? You said he was a good king…' Presto was confused.

'Yes, but being the most rightful man in the world isn't a guarantee to a lack of enemies' he smiled sadly and denied. 'But wasn't an enemy anyway. I didn't know in that moment the cause, I only… Again I was alone, afraid… Especially because I had a whole kingdom in my hands and I didn't know how to rule it, how to take care of something so precious for my father. Again Dungeon Master's figure was in, he took care of me again, being a shoulder for me to cry on. He offered his help, his advice and knowledge. He started to teach me some new magic, new spells, new ways… My power started to grow up in ways I never dreamed off. I still did some missions for him but he wanted me more in my throne than outside of my realm. But… soon the things started to be… very odd'.

Presto was paying his total attention to that tale, especially because it was coming the part he wanted more to know about.

'What do you mean by odd?' asked the magician.

'I felt… uncomfortable with the majority of his advices' said the mage. 'For examples you can understand: Two villages, with traditional hatred between them. In the place of remain aside and try to act in the behalf of diplomacy, he advised me to take part in one of the sides. Or, another, with problems with thieves in one of the Realm's coasts, he advised me to act against them immediately in the place of talking first. I was uncomfortable with that, it was against all the teachings of my father… And even with that I did them'.

'Why? You were the king…' said Presto.

'Yes, but he was Dungeon Master. They say Dungeon Master knows many things, he is even able to see through the clouds of future. I thought that was the correct thing to do, all that was the good thing…' he smiled sadly and sighed deeply. 'I was a real fool, I told you. And the matter didn't stop there, it grew… more and more every day. One day I was informed that our neighbor kingdom, Nimbral, was setting ships near to our coast… fishing boats, nothing fancy, but was a violation of our territory. I was ready to visit their king to speak about that when Dungeon Master suggested me to wreck the boats and prepare an invasion army to Nimbral'.

'Dungeon Master suggested that?' he couldn't believe it.

'Not with these words, my friend' he said, still smiling in that sad way. 'No, he told me Nimbral was under a severe famine. Their people were starving and the fishing boats weren't that, but pirates in disguise controlling the coast of the behalf of the future invasion from Nimbral. He even told me that realm was stealing our supplies boats. And was true that two or three of them were missing… In brief, he told me that country could be better in my hands, that I was a good king, a good man, yadda, yadda… I thought, I thought hard about that matter, but that was the line. I didn't it. Not even for him… I knew it was too much. I promised to speak with Nimbral's ruler and ensure the benefit of that country, but nothing more'.

'And… what DM said?' asked Presto.

'Nothing' responded the mage. 'He simple said very well, that I was the king. He bowed and left. And it looked like that nothing changed… For a moment I wanted to apologize with him, I felt like if I was failing him but everything was fine, he continued to come to my palace, he continued to offer his advices… And I was glad, I felt him like a second father, I didn't want to make him mad at me'.

'But something changed, right?' the magician changed the position in the bed, sitting more comfortable.

'Yes' said Venger. 'Like I told you, he preferred me in my kingdom, but soon the missions outside of Vegalia in his name were more and more often. And I noticed another thing: They were more and more dangerous'.

'Dangerous?'

'Yes, and they weren't danger in general, but dangerous especially to me' said the arch-mage. 'Those missions started having me in serious difficulty, with things that, taking my nature, could have been fatal. Even in one of them I died'

'You what?' Presto had his eyes wide opened.

'I died' Venger laughed 'It isn't truly died. I have a power that allows me to transform my body into an ethereal form when I received a massive damage. I can't avoid the pain but I can avoid death, so isn't so bad… I didn't know I had this power and sure Dungeon Master didn't know it as well'.

'So you are… immortal?' Presto was amazed.

'Technically yes' responded the mage. 'I cannot die, not by regular methods. It's part of… something… Anyway, when I recompose my body a couple of hours in my own palace, he was so surprised as me. The missions continued and so on… Until that day'.

Presto was curious about that power of Venger and about that of being part of something, but he could ask in another moment. Now he wanted him to continue.

'Dungeon Master looked worried about something while we were dining but he was silent and after a couple of attempts by my part, he finally spoke about an evil cult but he didn't want me to take care of that, he said was dangerous… Even when I was a full man in appearance, I was still a child. One that needed desperately to please his master' the smile died in Venger's face and his eyes were in the nothingness. 'I offered myself to accomplished that mission, I wanted him, badly, to be proud of me… The cult, he said, was in a forest not different from this one. I went to that place alone, to a group of ruins in the deepest part of the forest. I searched the ruins, over and over, and I found only a couple of monsters, an ooze… a group of goblins, nothing more. But he was never mistaken so I kept going, deeper and deeper and finally I reached a room, full with magic runes in red… In the walls, in the floor, in the ceiling… The door, metal one, was shining with the same marks. I entered in the room, with caution, but… I felt the magic, powerful one, pressing me against the floor. I tried to break the spell, but the symbols were carved in the rock and they were eating my power. I raised my eyes, and there he was…'

Venger looked sad and angry and his eyes were glowing dangerously. Presto never saw him looking in that way, with so much hatred… Soon he felt intimidate and very, very small.

'Dungeon Master was in the door, with that deceitful sad look upon his face' he said, hissing. 'I'm so sorry, my young pupil, he said, but you're too much powerful for the Realms' behalf. You are now a wiling servant and almost a son to me. You did for the Realms more than anyone, but I saw your future… You will become vermin upon this land, you will become a destroyer, a monster… a fallen paladin from the greatest grace to the rotten ambition. I'm so sorry, my child, he continued while making the last magic arrangements, but you'll have to remain here forever. I have no other choice… Farewell, my son, remember always that I love you. He finished with those words, he stepped outside and closed the door. The magic wrapped the place and I felt how the whole ruins were swallowed by the ground… miles and miles underground'.

'What…' Presto was shocked. 'But… what… I don't understand… and you… you remember the words…'

'One by one…' he said, serious. 'I have a good memory, yes, but the memory of that single moment was carved in the back of my mind forever. I'll never forget that day'.

'But why…' Presto, he didn't know why, wanted to cry.

'I didn't know in that moment. Of course, I had his last words and I wanted to believe him…' he sighed. 'But my heart told me that was bad, that wasn't right. I didn't do anything bad and I didn't want to. I hoped he was mistaken and I hoped he could realized that in… days, first, weeks, months, years… I was maintained by hope in the first one hundred years. They say hope in the last thing you can lose, but that's not true. Hope left place to doubt, doubt to curiosity… the curiosity became sadness and sadness ended in hatred. When I was rescued after nine hundred years, two months and twenty-seven days of confinement I hated him… and still I had doubts. All the feelings that I felt in that trap raised in my heart in the same moment I breathed the fresh air'.

'Your people rescued you, right?' he asked.

'Yes, my people never forgot me. A group of them, nobles from my land in their majority, with a battalion of the army found me underground in those ruins' he said. 'Generations looking for me… I was confused in that moment, too many feelings to feel, but now I remember that moment and I feel lucky, loved…'

'Why took them so long?'

'Nobody knew where I was, not for certain' he replied, shrugging. 'They knew only that I took a last mission for Dungeon Master, here in the continent… And they knew, of course, what he told to them'.

Venger smiled, evilly, with that grin crossing his face, overlapping his previous sad look.

'What he said?' asked Presto.

'He said I encountered an evil force on my mission. A so powerful one that I wasn't capable to defeat it' Venger laughed. 'Yes, I found evil there and almost he managed to defeat me'.

'And then you returned to your land?' asked the magician. 'And what he said? You looked after him, right?'

'I couldn't return to Vegalia' he said, sad, clearly, again. 'When I was… recovered, a little, after two weeks free, I wanted badly go to my land. But when I was in the coast ready to take a ship, a terrible storm started over the ocean… The Trackless Sea suffered from a terrible seaquake and a horrible tempest, all in the same time. Looked like the gods were planning against my land… Some people managed to leave the island before… But the majority of my people died when a maelstrom formed in the ocean, swallowing Vegalia to the bottom of the sea. I… I… I couldn't do anything… I wanted to do something so badly, but I couldn't. I was still weak from my seclusion, I had to use all my power to stay alive'.

'Your mother, your father, your freedom, your country… You lost everything' Presto was sad. 'You had nothing left to lose…'

'No, I had two things more' he said, smiling. 'One, the love of my people, he couldn't take that from me but the other, my rank as paladin… Oh, yes, that was a thing he could take away from me and he tried…'

'What he could gain by strip you out of the order?' asked the magician.

'Limit my power by limiting my number of allies' he responded. 'Between the people that were saved was the Order of the Hammer, my paladin order. Dungeon Master informed them that I turned evil, that my encounter in my last mission had transformed my soul… He even added some information to make that credible'.

'What information?' he asked.

'My new physical appearance, my shadowdancer skills, my ability to heal and escape from death…' he grinned. 'Curious that he was the one that taught me shadowdancer abilities. It was our secret, he said in that moment… That, in his own words, was an extra precaution for my missions. He used every single detail to present me as an evil one, a treat to all the Realms. For my own surprise the order took serious that matter… I hoped my records as a Tyr's servant and champion were enough for them but weren't… And when they started to question every single act I carried as paladin, I left the order by my own means'.

'You left before they could expel you' said Presto. 'Good policy… I could do the same in your situation. Well, I could get angry first…'

'I was too much tired to be angry at them' he simple said. 'I lost my land in that moment, for me losing my status wasn't important in that point at all. I didn't realize the other consequences of losing my rank in that moment or I could try to defend myself in a trial. But I'm realistic: The things were bad for me anyway. Even with all in my hand to prove my innocence, they would have found me guilty'.

'Why?' asked the magician.

'First at all: They were all humans and they never wanted someone from other species in their ranks. And second: I was a mere walking corpse' he sighed. 'Try to imagine me tall as I am but with my skin directly over my bones. My nails, black as they are, were curved in a grasp and they were fifteen cms long and my wings were mere putrid appendices. And even the dark circles in my eyes were bigger… Not a pretty sight, isn't it?'

'Not at all' he said with sincerity. 'Sure you looked like a demon for them'.

'Yes' Venger said, smiling. 'I look like a demon right now and I'm much more recovered. And especially for them, who were use to my scarlet skin'.

'A big change… you changed so much 'cause you consumed all your magic, right?' he asked.

'Indeed' he responded. 'I needed it to be alive. But wasn't only that… a seclusion like that can change you in mind and body'.

'But there is something that I don't understand' said Presto, thinking hard.

'What is it?'

'Well, I will buy that Dungeon Master wanted you out of circulation, ok… But… why he simple killed you?' the magician thought for a moment. 'Yes, yes, I know, you're immortal… But you said he knows things… He must know a way…'

'Yes, and that was the way' responded the arch-mage. 'You see, all dragons have their weak point in the apathy. When a dragon doesn't want to lives anymore, it simple stops its life… Dragons don't die in a normal motion but they go to a place, like dragons' graveyard and they lie down to die. Like a told you, I was a child… and like you said, I lost everything that mattered to me. Knowing that I could become a danger, see how someone that I care and love locked me underground… I wanted to die, many times… I thought in that almost every day. But I wanted answers, I had hope… and then I hated… and all that kept me alive. Of course I didn't know that in the very beginning, I had to make my research'.

'And he never tried to do anything against you again?' Presto asked and Venger denied. 'I still don't get why he wanted you out of this world…'

'He realized, late, that I was too much powerful for him… To control me or use me' he sighed. 'He loves to control things, all kind of things, and not for the behalf of people, of course… He works for something he calls Dungeon's Equilibrium. It's, he says, a universal balance… The evil ones cannot overcome the goodness and vice versa. So when it is an evil taking too much power, he sends his pupils to reduce it… but the same comes for the good taking control. I saw many times how his… equality brought suffering and despair to people that weren't able to protect themselves'.

'That's horrible!' said Presto, horrified.

'Correct. And when I started with my plan to defeat him, he started to collect pupils from outside of the Realm' Venger grinned. 'Nobody of this world, not after who I became, is fool enough to step in my way… So he finds people in other worlds and he brings them to here. And when they aren't useful for his plans anymore or they start to question him, he sends them to a certain death… like he tried to do with me'.

'But that is not….' Started to say the magician.

'Possible?' Venger completed the phrase. 'Yes, was the hell of a coincidence that he and I were in the exact spot where you and your friends arrived to this world'.

'How did you…?' he tried to ask, but the question died in his lips.

'How did I know that you were about to appear?' he asked, rhetorically. 'Such a display of power isn't a subtle one. He has to search in another dimension, then open a portal but not a normal one, but one that is able to attract his victims with an irresistible force. Taking out the huge magic involved, that create a column of pure light visible from almost ten miles around… that is nothing you can hide and like I took care of his last pupils, I knew he would bring new ones to here'.

'But…' he didn't know what to say.

'But? Sure he was there, of course, playing to be your friend… giving you the tools for your task' he pointed the magician's hat. 'He gave you the Weapons of Power before the corpses of his former students were cold. He needed to assure you that he was your guide, the good guy, indeed… And you bit, but if it is a consolation to you: You and your friends weren't the first'.

'I always… knew something was bad but…' he sighed. 'So many times Eric told us not to trust Dungeon Master. He will to be very proud about himself…'

'A clever one…' Venger smiled softly. 'Sure he is annoying but he's intelligent too. Think just in this: How many times he sent you to a place with a promise of a way home and there wasn't any… or how many times, without my intervention at all, you weren't able to return, even with a clear way out'.

'A few…' he said, with a little voice.

'More than a few, I guess… But you're lucky. He thinks you are useful or usable or you could be dead by now. Do you remember my Maze of Darkness?' he asked.

'Yes…'

'You saw the warriors in heavy armors… They were an adventurer band from a world, more or less like this one. Strong ones in the physical aspect but in mind? Weak as babies… They tried to intimidate him for a way out of this Realm and he finally sent them to my maze… He knew pretty well about the mind control traps. You only found one, but there were a respectable number of them. He sent them to a danger they couldn't beat, in any way'.

'Certain death' he said.

'Yes, that is his method, you see' said the mage, now lying over the bed. 'That is his way to fight me without confront me'.

'But you knew all this… Why didn't you warn us?' he asked.

Venger busted in laugh and then, with a smile upon his face, he looked at the magician.

'Would you have been able to believe me?' he denied. 'Of course not… He gave you powerful weapons, he looks very innocent. He's almost human in appearance and I'm sure I look like a monster to you. No, the result could be almost the same… And thinking in that, time ago I learned that I can't overcome his lies. I tried in the past, with his first pupils for example. They were a group of cavaliers from a world called Krynn… and they didn't trust me, of course. They died in the same moment they realized that I was right. Now I don't care about that, I just simple battle whoever is stupid enough to call themselves Dungeon Master's pupils, without mercy'.

'You're cruel' he said, but he wasn't unsure about that.

'Of course I am… It's necessary, it is the only way' he responded.

'The only way?' he asked.

'Yes, to defeat him, once and for all' he closed his eyes.

'Do you know how to defeat him? How? And there is something to do with the Realms, correct?' he was curious.

'Don't you think this is enough for a single day, young magician?' he responded. 'I'll tell you in another time, but for now maybe a little rest is in order. You know too much by now'.

'I understood you didn't need to sleep, not so soon' he responded, lying in his bed too.

'Yes, in body… but now my mind is tired. Not sleep, but almost a little rest is necessary, I guess'.

A strong silence was set in the room for a while, both men deep in their own thoughts. Presto was still processing all the information that Venger shared with him… For a moment he thought if Venger were sincere with him but… Something inside told him the mage was right, he were sincere with him.

The arch-mage, for his side, was thinking in the boy. There were only two possible ends in that after tell him his story: he could trust him, starting to plan how to leave Dungeon Master's side, or he could denied all of that, staying close to the little man. Only time could say for which way he would go.

'Venger' he called the mage, softly.

'Yes?' he responded, in a peaceful tone.

'We will never leave this world, right?' he asked, in a sad tone.

The silent was again in the room, only for seconds this time, but for the kid was like forever.

'Yes' Venger said that and remained silent.

Only time could tell, but for the little cry he was hearing near his bed, that almost inaudible sob, the thing was going very well.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ****This is from a fan to fans. Of course, my bad, I don't own Dungeons and dragons cartoon, don't own D&D tabletop rpg, don't own Forgotten Realms or even some pc game based in that like Baldur's Gate or Neverwinter nights. I would like it but isn't the case, this is for no profit, only a little story based with D&DC characters and based in Forgotten Realms with the base of the rpg. If you miss something about the cartoon or the FR, don't ask me to include it. If you want something changed (the guys younger, from the 80's again, the Big Spooky One as Venger's master…), don't ask me to include them. Remember, is my story…**

**Chapter 6**

Prince of Darkness  
Studies the world with hungry eyes  
Prince of Darkness  
Ready to baptize you in lies  
Heart of evil, soul of blackness  
Prince of Darkness

**Prince of Darkness – Alice Cooper**

Venger awoke in the morning not only with the usual pain in the back, but also with a horrible headache. Sure he told to himself that his past wasn't a problem, but it was… Every time he spoke about his past, specially his story with Dungeon Master, all of those times with no exception left a repercussion in him.

This time was that annoying headache that was hammering his temples.

The mage sat in the border of the bed and started to massage his forehead with a hand while closing his eyes. The spell he was casting in silence would take its time to enter in effect but he needed also the little relax, the little moment to think and ponder.

Maybe was too soon for the boy. Maybe he pushed him too hard with all, or almost all, the revelations in one single pull and maybe the mind of the little magician wasn't ready for that kind of information.

Someone like him, in the other hand, would thank that kind of sincerity in one blow but he had a more stronger mind, he thought, more than the little human that was all the night crying until falling sleep. And that was a good thing, of course. Maybe the boy will wake up with the new determination to stop Dungeon Master and join his cause.

But in the other hand maybe the boy will fly to his friends seeking advice and support, the kind of comfort Presto sure knew the arch-mage could not possible give.

Too much "maybes" and "ifs" and only time in the morning or even in the next days could tell if he played it good or bad.

Venger rose up from the bed and looked to the other one. The boy was still sleeping, peacefully and tranquil and nobody seeing him in the bed, with his eyes closed and relaxed, could think that same boy was suffering deeply the last night.

The mage knew, in the bottom of his heart, that the impossibly to return to someone's land was the biggest pain in the whole world… And maybe that understanding, that empathy between him and them could lead his new plan to fruition.

Smiling with that idea and deciding to let the young one sleep for a couple of hours more, far from the pain, the arch-mage left the room going to the bathroom, preparing himself a good hot bath to relax the body and in his actual case, the mind too.

The mage relaxed in the bathtub with his eyes closed and even he didn't manage to count the time that he was in that way, but a sudden noise caught his attention.

Diana was in the door frame smiling mischievously while looking to him fixedly, with an elbow on the frame in some confident pose. Was a smart move from his part to not raise when hearing the noise or the acrobat could now be looking him complete naked.

'Good morning, Diana' he lowered his head like a greeting. 'You scared me'.

'Gooooood morning, Frederick' she said, looking fixedly at him showing no shame at all. 'I thought I was the early bird of this gang but I was mistaken. You woke up really early… Another… last night adventure?'

She stretched the words on purpose and when another person would walk away, she entered in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Venger smiled… He knew, he always knew when the time was right, when the little aroma of pheromones was in the air mixed with that little pinch of salty smell coming from a woman. He recognized the symptoms even in the way she was walking, slowly, step by step, sure she was secure of herself, like a predator, like a lioness ready to catch her prey… And even when the idea arouses him, in the same moment he declined it in his mind. That wasn't the time nor the place for that and with his future plan about Sheila and Presto hanging in a delicate moment, he wasn't ready to make any mistake.

'I knew you spied me the other night' he finally said without making any move. 'Not in that moment, of course'.

'Sure not in that moment' she said, cocking her head to look him better. 'You were really busy, ya know… But I must to tell you two things where you have impressed me…'

'I am all ears' he said, looking directly to her and her game.

'Ya look, ya know, all decent and 'tuff… but you're not shy at all. Taking now for example… the guys could scream at me like drama queens or something if I catch them in the middle of a bath and here you are… So calm and quiet and cool… Stone ice, you know. And speaking about stone…'

She sat in the edge of the bath showing no modesty at all and lengthening the smile that was playing in her face.

'You're very well built, ya know…' Diana said, looking down. 'You have all very… proportionate'.

The last word, in Venger's mind, was immediately translated like: Do you wanna has sex with me? And even when his body was ready to say 'Absolutely' with total conviction, his brain took control of the situation remembering him about his plans and speaking about caution. It wasn't the same mate with that young sun elf that surely never say what happened between them, specially to her kind, than having sex with the acrobat.

Sure she was an ebony princess, secure, experienced and ready with no regrets but was more likely that she could tell to her friend and ruin Venger's possibilities to lurk her to his side. Her heart was the key and he had to remember that carefully.

'Thank you, Diana' he said, sighed a second later. 'But what happened the other night isn't likely to be repeated. I really… care about Sheila. I decided to retract my impulses until the moment I know if…well, you know, if there is even an if'.

'I see…' said the acrobat but she didn't look disappointed at all. 'That's a curious thing. So you will be… celibate, for her? That's so sweet…'

She downed not only the head, but part of her body and started to speak with Venger in a sensual confident voice.

'But I don't buying it, sweetheart' she smile broadly. 'I saw you carefully, Frederick. You're like me. You like sex and you see nothing bad in that. You could be perfectly in love with someone and have sex with other person with no regrets at all. That fucking 'tuff about being like a priestess… That's bullshit'.

Playfully she introduced her hand under the water and moved it a little, only to finish splashing water to the arch-mage's face. She laughed and rose from the tub, starting to move around.

'You're afraid I'll tell Sheila, right?' she finally moved to the door and closed even with the little bolt. 'I won't. I know her pretty well, better than you, actually. She really likes you and so fast… But doesn't surprised a little that you like her. She's always the coveted treasure 'round here'.

Diana leaned her back against the closed door and looked to the ex-paladin in the bathtub fixedly. Venger all the time was seeing her, moving around, moving her hips in a very sensual manner… If the mage were a lesser man, he could be drooling by now, subjected to that female power she was using in that aggressive way. But he was decided to resist that attack with all his strength, so he still was able to control the reaction of his own body, but something distracted him for a moment.

'Sheila… She had suitors?' he asked, very slowly… He didn't see that coming.

The acrobat burst out into laughter for a couple of minutes only to move again a couple of steps forward, leaving the closed door.

'Oh, yes… Counting Venger that makes three of them… Four if we count you in' she laughed again, specially for the strange look in the mage's face.

'Venger?' he asked cautiously, trying not to show anything about that.

'Yeah… Are you jealous?' she sat in the edge of the bath again. 'Yes, the Overlord of Evil wants to fuck our little thief, that's nothing new'.

Venger's face was like a poem… He was curious, but also a little surprised and… jealous? He had to accept that maybe he was and now he was really puzzled for the acrobat's words.

'The Archmage showed interest for Sheila?' He could swear on the grave of his elderly father that he never thought in the thief before, not in that fashion but even now he had his doubts.

'Yep, incredible, isn't it? Someone could think that the good old Venger wasn't interested in that kind of shit but he isn't a fucking maggot like I thought. He touched her, one time, in the chin making her look him directly in the eye and man, that wasn't simple… Sheila is really inexperienced and she didn't see that but that touch was something. That brought me memories about a guy I dated once… He was really into S&M 'tuff and he liked to take command and that… is pretty similar'

'I… do not understand…' he said, he obviously knew about, in general, she was talking but not in all.

'Oh, yeah… Sadomasochism… in short is S&M. It's a game, shorta… about playing sexually role play about being slave and master. My ex-guy liked to play the master part and I was the slave… Is just a game seeking for more pleasure and new sensations, you must understand that mostly in my world don't exist slavery anymore. He, my ex-guy, spanked me a little, gave me orders… Like a slave, when I was playing my part, I hadn't allowed to see him in the face but when he wanted me to look at him he touched the same way Venger touched Sheila' she sighed. 'But sure Venger didn't' want to play, precisely. Poor Sheila… but that creep really wants to fuck her hard. Or maybe he already did…'

Venger looked directly to the acrobat and she realized that her tongue was writing checks that her brain didn't want to pay but was really late for that.

'Why do you think that?' he asked.

The mage even sat right, almost rigid while looking interrogative to the woman.

'Well… Never tell Sheila, but… the guys and I spoke about something. Time after the chin moment with Venger was this thing and… We were for our own way and Sheila for another and she really saved the day. She made Venger liberate us and she even got him to help her. That was magnificent and all but… We commented that maybe she had to pay a price for that. Sure, we dropped the matter, especially for Hank, he was pissed off about that but… Maybe was nothing or maybe she gave him a good blow job… Who knows? But I assure you: he wants to fuck her hard'.

Venger didn't know what to think. He was sure he never showed interest in the young thief until now but maybe… No, that was impossible. Sure he was very well know, between the people that really knew him, to want to mate with all the females in the Realms but he was sure he always saw the redhead girl like a child… right?

'And…' he cleared his throat 'And the others? The suitors?

'Oh… nothing fancy… Just two kings. One of them was more in the father fashion or short of but… Yeah, she is the catch. Maybe 'cause she's sweet and… like a little girl with the redhead and the freckles' she shrugged. 'Sure some guys can find that interesting but… I have my charm too. I'm really exotic, right?'

She moved her hand, placing it in the mage's cheek, starting to touch his skin slightly, just with two fingers. The touch of his skin was marvelous for her. Not a single note of hair, all really even and soft, but the warm… That hot skin was really attractive in her view.

The mage received the touch closing his eyes, letting the hand of the acrobat do whatever she wanted… just for a moment.

'Hank… He likes Sheila?' he asked, still with his eyes closed.

Diana sighed, stopping the caress but not removing her hand. Instant she use it to make Venger looks better at her, opening the arch-mage his crimson eyes.

'Sure you're stubborn. Don't be worry 'bout Hank. He likes her and I thought she fancies him but now that I look her with you, I don't think that anymore but Hank lost his chance. He is always cold with her, dunno why 'cause I could swear that he really likes her' Diana shrugged and smiled. 'Maybe Hank is worry about this situation and doesn't want to enter in that terrain, not until we get back to home. The guy is just like that, ya see… But he really freaked out when… Eric if I remember well… Yes, when Eric suggested maybe Sheila gave Venger something in the flesh cash for our freedom. Sure, Sheila doesn't know a thing about that conversation. Don't tell her… If the poor thing learns Venger wants her, she could go crazy or something'.

Or she could think that some kind of god loves her a lot to bless her in that way. He knew, for her own words, that she really was interested in him.

That made the trick with Venger, making him able to resist the strong temptation he was feeling in that moment. The idea, the terrible and somehow dark idea about reveling himself to Sheila, showing her that the incredible man she was falling in love with is the same dark lord that gave her nightmares and wet dreams all together. That idea was the fuel he needed to resist, making him smile broadly in the process.

'Well, Diana' he said, raising from the bathtub like a colossus over the sea, showing no shame at all. 'You sure are right in one thing: I like sex. I cannot denied that, is in my nature and in my way of being. But you are wrong in one thing: I cannot have sex if I am in love. I can care, yes, or like someone and I can still has sex with other women without change that but love… That is another thing, that is a feeling that required commitment and devotion. I am not sure yet if this is that or… whatever but I do not want regrets of any kind. Lía… the young solar elf, she was curious and I was tired for the travel. Sure I enjoyed and… But you must understand you are Sheila's friend, maybe her best friend. You can choose not to tell her and let everything flow but I do not want that regret in my head if there is just one little chance to… I am sure you understand that'.

The archmage finally came out of the bath, going to the cabinet of the towels to pick up one and cover with it.

Diana looked fixedly at him when he rose up from the water. That security, that… he was so natural there, standing naked in front of her with self-confidence all around his body. She looked, up and down, noticing that there was not even a single tip of arousal, not a single taint of desire. Sure his sex was big but dead, hanging between his thighs like a bell-clapper, not showing anything even in it.

And now he was covering himself with a towel like if nothing had happened, taking another one to dry up his long black hair with it, all so calm and quiet, he wasn't looking at her at all.

The young acrobat didn't know what to think… She used her weapons, not the best but the necessary to catch up some guy attention and he was like nothing. He said maybe he loved Sheila but still she didn't buy that thing at all. Isn't something that the guy she saw fucking the sun elf would say. No, there was more and she wasn't able to discern what was that.

The fire she felt for the man didn't change but some little bit of anger appeared in her stomach and soon rose from that to the rest of her body.

'I don't believe you' she said. 'So you think you're gonna let me just like that… like if you're a fucking dandy'

She moved near to him and looked directly in the eye. She was serious, almost looking piss off and she had her hands in her own hips as a sign of her anger.

'Don't think that, not by a fucking second… I get what I want, is always that way, sweetheart' she took him for one his arms, not precisely in a calm manner. 'If I don't walk away from here really satisfied I will tell Sheila about that bitch and you, and trust me: that will be the end'.

Diana was complete confident about herself. She was an athlete, professional Olympic level of athlete in gymnastics with several awards in her room to prove that. She was popular in school and high school and she was complete sure she will be popular in the university. Captain of the Debate Team, Class delegate two years in a run and she almost dated half of the male population of the state by now… She wanted and she get it, that is how world worked for her, but like Dorothy, she wasn't in Kansas anymore and the thing she get, really scared the shit out of her.

Venger, almost without thinking, took her from her arm and pressed her against the wall. She felt a little pain in her ass when she made contact with it but wasn't too hard or too rush.

Now was the mage the one who looked really pushy and when he released her arm, he placed both his hands in the wall, letting Diana's head in the middle, taking a close aggressive look, face to face, really near to hers.

'I don't like this kind of games' he said, almost hissing. 'Listen to me and listen carefully, young one. I'm a fucking nice person and I can be very, very kind but everybody has its limits: blackmail is one. Trying to force me make things I don't want, don't like or don't want in that time is the other. If you don't want me to give you maybe too much of the same thing you would like from me, you'll leave me alone'.

He moved his head more near to hers, pressing his cheek to Diana's, letting the natural fire of his skin to extent to her while hissing in her ear.

'Because, trust me, I can be the hell of a lover but I really know how much pain can a woman feels when you don't care about her at all… Did I make myself clear enough?' she was shortness of breath, looking him with a mix of surprise, fear and still desire… She nodded and he left her and started to go to door. 'And please, don't discuss this with Sheila… or I will tell her about how much do you care about her telling things in her back and rubbing that sweaty pussy of yours around every male's face'.

He reached the door, opened it and left the bathroom without a second look to the acrobat, going to his chamber almost immediately.

Diana, several minutes later, was still against the wall just in the same spot he left her.

She was sweating and still her breath was irregular and the surprise was still all wrote over her face. She never expected that from the former paladin and still her instincts were screaming her 'danger, danger' even in that moment where she was alone, far from those scarlet eyes.

He made her feel the most primary fear. There was a threat of course, didn't need a degree in psychology to know it 'cause he was specially clear but somehow she didn't feel just threatened but… the little humidity under her furry loincloth and that sensation over her stomach she felt before were increased by the scene. She was aroused, excited and attracted to the man in the same fashion he was able to scare her.

She walked to the door and closed it again, letting herself go to the floor in her knees. That was the second time he made her fall to the ground with pure indirect seduction and now the fire was incredible more intense than before. She wanted, badly, that man… and now she was sure she will get him, one way or another, and she will scream when she had him.

But wasn't clear if she will cry out of pleasure or out of pain.

And no matter what, she'll enjoy it.

Venger returned to his room, still feeling really angry. Not just because the acrobat and her foolish intent to force him to do her bidding but also he was mad to himself.

First he was jealous when he learned Sheila had some kind of fiancés during her stay in the Realms but also he lost his precious control with that woman. And in the middle of that he learned that maybe he had something for the little thief before he noticed her rising power and, the worst part, they noticed that.

The mage, lying in the bed looking to the ceiling, really was thinking he screwed up the matter with Diana.

That wasn't, he already knew that, the kind of behavior a former paladin could have… or not his character's almost. He lost control and maybe he will pay for that in the next moment, he didn't know.

New doubts, new things in what to think… He looked for a moment to his side, to the other bed and the boy lying there, sleeping yet while the new morning was rising from the sky with the ascent of the suns. With a little sigh the mage rose from the bed and started to dress, really slowly, evaluating the possibilities in his mind, the chances he had if everything went to hell with the boy and the thief.

Sure he could do something with Sheila… maybe telling that his real concern in his little undercover trip was her, looking for her, for a chance to make her love him. Yes, that didn't sound bad at all, sure the foolish girl wanted badly some love story in that fairy tale fashion and even with that… Yeah, even with that he knew it was not all, not all the chances, not all the aces. He liked to play games he knew from the beginning he could win them.

And now he wanted to lurk the young magician too… Venger knew all was hanging from the young boy's determination. Diana… well, he could manage that, one way or other, but Presto was the key, the important piece in the chessboard right now, to have all that he wanted from that party of children once and for all.

He could be able to break that little group in half, gaining a willing servant and a lover in the process, and maybe the other children will follow them. The idea of taking something from Dungeon Master and turning it against the wise man's wishes drew a smile in his face. Make them hate him would be the easy part… All the truth was there, free for them to take it and learn and with the Weapons of Power and their hidden secret, yes… With all that in his grasps he will be able not only to defeat the little man but humiliate him, make him pay, suffer… Will be retaliation time and he will enjoy it, when the Dungeon Master is mortal, human again, just a mere man. He will show him all the delights of pain and the exquisite torture and then, only then, only when his huge hunger for the pain of the little man is satisfied, when he, humble, asks Venger to end all, he will kill him out of compassion… buried him alive in a crypt.

The mage sighed satisfied, like every time he imagined his vengeance reaching to an end but this time was all really near his very own fingertips. It was there, for him to take if he played right his cards.

Presto moved in the bed, like if the boy noticed Venger's look over him while sleeping and he started to wake up slowly.

'Good morning, Presto' the mage said it in a very soft tone when he saw the boy opening his eyes.

'Mmm…' the boy yawned. 'Good morning, Venger. You really woke up early…'

The boy started to look for his glasses and his hat, making everything going in place but Venger noticed rapid the decay of the boy. He was still affected for the conversation with the mage and he thought that was a good thing. Maybe he will be able to show some kindness in the boy, some comprehension to stop the young magician to consult his friends just yet about that matter that, sure, was blowing his head off.

'Yes, I told you I needed a little rest. I even took a bath and all, and now I'm hungry' the mage smiled. 'How are you? Did you sleep well?'

Presto looked directly to Venger for a long time before sigh deeply.

'What do you think?' he responded to the mage. 'When everything goes down the toilet isn't time for a long good night of sleep and cute fluffy dreams. And I have the impression that you know that very well… '

The boy sat in the bed, starting to wedge his green shoes.

'Let me ask you a question, Venger' he suddenly said.

'Of course' responded the mage.

'If Dungeon Master, all of the sudden, disappears from the picture, you know, now… What do you do with us?' the young magician sat straight looking directly to Venger with scientific curiosity, like if he was evaluating the archmage.

'Me? Nothing… That little bastard is my only and single concern. Without him, I have no enemies… almost until the moment someone try to cross me or attack me' and he was being honest about his answer. 'That is your worry? What could I do? If you want to leave, you leave… if you by that moment have a life here and want to stay, you stay. But… and this is important for you to understand, with Dungeon Master around here there is no escape from these Realms. He will never let you cross a portal with one of the Weapons of Power in your hand and he will never let a pupil escape his grasp alive'.

'We crossed twice to our world…' responded the magician, still pondering about Venger's answer.

'Yes and both you returned, I'm curious about why… One of the times I was there and if I were you, I had laid down the weapons and run for the hills but you returned, carrying me all across. I bet all my gold that the other time you crossed and returned, you did it full of honor, duty and the right thing to do, correct?'

Presto sighed and in that moment Venger knew he was complete right.

'Yes. Eric was cursed and… long story short, the cure didn't worked back in home so we had to return here' the boy downed his head a little, like if he had a heavy weight in it.

'So holy appropriate… and you never suspected a thing, marvelous' the mage clapped once and then sighed 'Don't take me wrong, I'm the last person in this world to call someone trustful'.

'Yeah, all has a new light now' and for the sad look upon his face, that new light wasn't precisely very shiny. 'And what do you mean about having a life here?'

'You don't know? Sure you miss your parents, your friends, the rest of your family but here… Here are people too, people that could be your friend, your lover, your new family. Homesickness is inevitable but… you can form new bonds here, things that attach you to here, to this world. Maybe, with time, you could call this, for you, strange world home, someday… You never find someone in your travel? Some friend, some person that made you feel comfortable here?'

Presto immediately felt a little embarrassed, noticing a raising blush in his face. He smiled and lowered his head and Venger smiled too, softly, with the confident of someone that know the secret of another.

'Varla, the illusionist, right?' he said, making his voice like a whisper.

The magician looked back Venger in surprise and wonder and the red color that he felt before was now all over his cheeks.

'How… how do you know that?' he asked, like if he wasn't believe it.

'I notice things… I'm not, for nothing, immune to human emotion. In fact I always found funny that expression, like if emotion was a realm only for humans when is very universal. Do you think I never felt in love? I lived for three thousand years… I know a thing or two about emotions' he was smiling softly and the magician was feeling more and more comfortable with him.

'But you… us… How do you notice…?'

'You are surprised about me looking after you and your friends? Don't be it. I can watch, carefully… My dragon sight can show me things from great distances but my eyes can see not only things from far but also from very near. Even battling against you and your friends I can see emotions, thoughts… One of the things that people find more uncomfortable about me is my ability to discern their thoughts without a power involved. I know that fact, of course, and I use it to make them freak out' he laughed a little and then he shake his head 'Doesn't matter. I saw your emotions for the little illusionist and days later we had an encounter and still I saw the pain in your eyes. It was very difficult for you to leave her, correct?'

The magician nodded but he didn't say a word. His eyes were looking to the floor, like if he found an elaborate design in it.

'Yes, I was sure about that. It's a real pity… You see, find love, I'm speaking from experience, is the most difficult thing to find in life. And doesn't matter how long your life is and leave that love behind…' he sighed, like if he really knew about that subject pretty well.

'Did you ever been in love?' he asked, not in a direct or brute manner, but soft, like if he really knew the answer was a yes, not doubting the mage at all.

'What do you think?' he asked, rhetoric, relaxing his body while sitting behind, laying his back and wings against the wall. 'Of course… It would be really bad if in this time I never met a girl that… you know. Yes, I was in love, a couple of times, actually. Different times, very far away one from other… I'm fond, really, despite the majority of the Realms think about me. I'm easy to take care, easy to understand, really easy and fast to feel comfortable with someone and develop a friendship but love… Cht… Not… I'm not easy to love and maybe justly 'cause never ended well'.

And for the sad expression all over Venger's face, were not only unsuccessful liaisons but also stories that called really bad memories to his mind.

'Ehm… maybe I don't suppose to ask you this but… What happened?' he asked, more concerned about the mage that about getting information or satisfying his curiosity.

'Well… I normally don't talk about that but… I suppose I could trust you' the mage looked directly to the young one's face and then he smiled. 'Alright. My first serious relationship was almost after the destruction of Vegalia, my land. One of the nobles that was after my rescue… and she… She was beautiful, not insanely but that kind of beauty that makes you feel comfortable and lucky in the same time. And, my gods, she was sweet… In the beginning, even when we were trying to be a couple, she was always taking distances, being polite and keeping forms with me. I saw that both as something funny and cute' the starting smile in the face of the mage died soon after showing up. 'Poor thing… Her uncle decided to make her marry a duke or something near The Spine of the World. She didn't want it but… duty called and she was a noble and I had not a realm anymore, I was an outcast with no home so…'

'And you accepted that?' he asked, surprised.

'Yes… I was still very apathetic about my life and knew she could lose all her privileges and… I let her go. I really regretted that when I learned that she died after give birth'.

'That's horrible…' said the boy.

'Yes but like I told you I had in that time little will to fight back, to… I was full of doubts, I felt like a traitor, a bad son…' he lowered the head a little.

'Why? You didn't a thing wrong…'

'But I had doubts. Only time and proof could cast them away' soon Venger's eyes showed a little pinch of hate. 'Only when I learned about all the truth, not only about that very moment, but about Dungeon Master himself, only in that moment I stopped to punish myself'.

'I see…' Presto noted in his mind to ask about that truth in another moment but for now he wanted to know more about that man. 'And the rest?'

'Well… After that I was very careful with my feelings and I wasn't easy to open to others. I was afraid in fact, to be betrayed again like with Dungeon Master or a failure again, a deception. But… I met this woman, you know… She approached me and I felt, from the single first moment, comfortable with her. Blonde hair, sweet face, blue eyes… a skin like fresh milk and that sensation about being very close from the very beginning. I was reticent but finally I let her in, enter in my life. She was a good friend and then she wanted more… In that moment was too good to be true and wasn't' he laughed but his laugh was somehow bitter. 'Her name is Kareena, if you know what I mean'.

'Your sister Kareena?' he asked, really surprised this time.

'My half sister Kareena, yes… She used that to be close enough to me, she wanted to kill me' he busted into laughter. 'And luck for the time she picked up to show her true colors or I could do something I would regret all my life'.

'Kareena seduced you to kill you… Oh, tell me she didn't try to pull out a _Basic Instinct _act' he didn't know about bealiving that or not, was really surreal.

'I don't know exactly what you mean but I'm sure about the direction. Yes… She tried to kill me in my accommodation. Nothing happened but was a real letdown for me'.

'Sure must be… And why Kareena wanted you dead?' he asked.

'Well… My father took good care of me from the same moment I went to him, Kareena in the other hand wasn't able to met him. Her mother, you see, was a despicable woman, a witch of the wild magic that only demons could offer. She tricked my father to impregnate her and when Kareena was born she started to raise her like a future queen. But my father knew the deceit by that time and he repudiated the girl until her mother take out her claws from her… he wanted to raise Kareena but her mother only wanted our kingdom… She even preserve my sister with a spell to prevent aging. And then Vegalia was destroy, Kareena showed out no magic talent at all. That crazy bitch of a mother celebrated a dark ritual and sacrificed herself to create the Ring of the Heart, source of all my sister's powers. And Kareena was alone… and she blamed me for all'.

'So she prepared a trap to make you fall in love and then kill while having… sex? That's cold… and sound too much like some soap opera from my world too' he wanted to smile but he contained it. 'For that is why you capture her in the cave, right?'

'In that moment? No… I felt so alone and sad and about that time information was coming to me and a new fire was raising from inside my body… I wanted my sister to be in my side and I tried to fix things up with her. In that time I couldn't but later yes… She was my only blood alive and I wanted her, badly, near to me. I wanted the warm, the calm, the love… brotherly love, of course. The thing that happened with Kareena, her betrayal was way later. By that time she was my right hand and I already started my conquer of the Realms, I had a plan and a goal and she was with me. Her treachery was complete unexpected'.

'What happened? Dungeon Master told us you two fought about power and she lost, then you caged her in the cave' he remembered DM words with accuracy. 'She wanted be the boss?'

'No, of course not' he sighed. 'If she had wanted to rule over my armies, I have allowed her to do so. I'm interested in the outcome of my conquer, not about being a conqueror but no…. The thing that happened was related to what happened with my last love…'

He remained silenced for a moment, like if he were gathering his strength or colleting his memories about the event… or maybe was all of that but one thing was sure: It created a great distress and sadness in Venger's face.

'Her name was… Helena. Helena D'Ventri, renegade princess of the Narfell's Empire. She…' Venger downed his head in sadness… While speaking about other things he was able to maintain certain calm but now all that, maybe, illusion of safety and power, secure and confident, was disappearing little by little, like if the memory of that woman was maybe too much more painful than the rest of his reminiscences. 'You maybe don't know but Narfell is a very evil empire, ruled by wizard tyrants and demon-blood priests and priestesses. They raise in darkness and proud about it, dangerous treacherous bastards and dark rituals lovers… The worst of the world, the most evil things you can imagine there is daily and normal, valued even. Narfell people can make drows looks like innocent children playing in the town square'.

Sure that information was a good inside to enter Presto in the upcoming story but… The arch-mage was rambling and that was obvious but maybe was a resource to gather to strength to speak about that. The magician let Venger take some courage to continue, without saying a single word.

'Helena… She was different, she was special… She left all that behind and started a new life as soon as she understood was going on in her kingdom' the mage was smiling softly and in that moment the magician felt sorry for him. 'I met her in a fight, it was curious… A group of mages tried to overpower me. They felt themselves like paladins or so. And she was between them… Young, decided, with that fire in her brown eyes, that… conviction. I think I felt in love in the same moment I saw her and even that I battled her. I was curious, I wanted to test her… She didn't withdraw, she didn't complain… she didn't call for help and I was tautening her, cornering her. Finally I let her go, for her nuisance almost… but days later I could only think in her, seeing her eyes everywhere and dreaming with her, in her possible touch, with her hair… I have never, never, ever… felt a feeling so strong in my life. Never that necessity, that desire to see someone again in my life'.

Venger remained silent for a moment, closing his eyes and sighed really deeply. The magician was looking at him amazed almost for the humanity the arch-mage was emanating. For a moment Presto thought about telling Venger to stop speaking about that but… curiosity took the best out of him and he let the mage to continue, in his own tempo.

'I seek for her and when I found her, I started to follow her very close… Her actions, her life… It was like a drug to me, like Dreammist all over my brain…'

'Dreammist?' asked Presto.

'Is a drug, highly addictive. I never used it in my life but I saw the effects in others and I was just like that, in that state of dependence and… After a… don't know how much time I was observing her by different forms but someday I decided that I needed her, I wanted her badly so I… At first I thought about taking out the village where she was living, just for a motive but... ' he smiled softly while speaking, like if he was seeing all in front of his eyes 'I decided to go forthright with her and I approached her and… I never was so happy before, so full of life when I saw her, face to face, with no prejudices against me. The beginning wasn't easy but… but… After a time, a beautiful time, we married and… The world just stopped for me'.

'And…' Presto didn't know what to say or if saying anything at all 'What happened?'

Venger smiled but was really sad, sure his mouth was moved to force a smile but his eyes, scarlet as fire, were somehow less vivid, like if some light was take out from them. The mage moved then his hand forward like if he was about to pick up something or cast a spell but his hand was relaxed.

'Young one, you see… I learned that happiness will be my last conquest or something that I won't conquest at all. Every time I can touch it with my fingertips, it vanish like a mirage' Venger closed his hand in a fist and it became so tense that Presto could hear it, closed tight, from his bed. 'I started to feel so good, so happy, that the rest ceased to matter for me. My war actions were few to nonexistent, my vengeance against Dungeon Master started to look futile and… I didn't need it, I know it so I started to forget everything about that and I focused in my bride and… It was perfect, the calmer time in the Realm that is recorded: with me in my castle, living my life and nothing more, and all the scum in the Realm afraid of my future actions, life was idyllic. It couldn't last… My sister, I told you, was my second in command. I drew her to my cause telling her the truth behind the Dungeon Master and the dead of our father. I saw her more interested in the conquest and dominion than in the revenge but didn't matter to me: she was in my side and was my sister. I thought her motives were irrelevant. I was wrong, deeply wrong'.

The mage sighed and sat again the edge of the bed, with his elbows on his knees and slouched, looking smaller than he was.

'My sister started to develop some… jealousy against Helena and the time I spent with her. From time to time we came into discussions about my lack of enthusiasm for invasion and she reminded me about every bad deed the Dungeon Master did to me. The arguing was very often but I didn't care, I thought that when she discovered something more interesting for her or love, maybe, she could forget and go on. I didn't see the danger until it came and tattered my world apart' Venger sighed, deeply, and obviously he was sad but was difficult to say because he had his head low and his face covered by his hair. 'My sister was having indirect advice from Dungeon Master without my knowledge. He appeared before her a couple of times and my sister tried to fight with him but he ran as soon as he came but not until slide poison into Kareena's ears. Your brother has a life, you not… He's leaving you aside and he doesn't care about you… That and another crap, I guess… My sister is always needed for affection and that is her weak point. That old trickster knew all that and he used it pretty well. Kareena tried to kill Helena and the first time she couldn't. She ask Helena to help her in a training about some new spells and… all ended like an accident, I didn't give it importance nor Helena… But thanks to that my sister saw that she wasn't an easy target so she waited to a perfect opportunity and it came'.

Venger raised his head and instant Presto felt like shit. Two tears were running down his cheeks, only two but in someone so powerful and strong, two tears were like a river full of them to other person.

'Helena became pregnant and that made her weak. Sure my son or daughter had been more human that dragon but still my blood was there and was a difficult pregnancy. She was almost all the time in bed and I was looking of her and every need she had but… Kareena came to my castle, very distress, asking for help. She said one of my armies was under a severe attack in its post and they wouldn't survive without my aid. They are my people, she knew perfectly that I never leave them alone and die… She knew how much I care about my people. So… I let Helena in Kareena's hands and I ran to succor my men. When I reached to my destination, my soldiers told me that wasn't a problem at all, that all was alright… I knew something was about to happen and… When I returned my wife was already dead. Kareena killed her, my servants… everyone in the castle. I learned that Helena tried to defend herself but… so weak, she didn't stand a chance and my servants tried to stop Kareena but… They loved Helena as I did and they gave their lives to protect her and my unborn child. Was for nothing… And I… felt not only sad but… and I tried, I tried hard to bring her back with my power. Some clerics, powerful ones, can bring people back from death if they catch them in the right time but I had no cleric… I… I… was for nothing…'

'Is…' Presto didn't know what to say and soon he noticed that himself was crying too 'Is terrible. I don't know why you let her alive…'

'I don't know it myself…' he admitted, using a hand to clean the wandering tears in his face. 'I mourned Helena for almost a week, I didn't know what to do, what… but when I buried her, then… I never was so angry in my life, I never wanted so badly to kill someone. Kareena ran, she knew how I could react to Helena's death, so she hid from me with all the things in her power to avoid me. I had to smooth my way to her with a lot of corpses 'cause she hid herself very well but in the end I cornered her in the Ashanti Mountains. We fought there but I was so angry that she didn't stand a chance. I subjected her and took out her magical ring… and I was about to kill her but… You know, I couldn't. Even with all, I… and she told me the truth, the poisoned words that the Dungeon Master spitted in her ears. She is my sister and I couldn't kill her in that moment… she was used, it wasn't her fault'.

'So you captured her in the cave…' said the magician.

'Yes and I forbade any access to those mountains… In fact, after some effective punishment to trespassers, people started to call those mountains the Hills of Never. And me… well, I didn't capture her for safety or something, I didn't know in that moment what to do with her, I only knew Dungeon Master wanted me to kill her and I wasn't going to give him what he wanted'.

'But why? Why kill or make Kareena kill your wife, pregnant? I don't understand…' but he felt sad and somehow angry 'Why kill an innocent person?'

'I told you' he said, his voice was deep, noticing in it the little bit of anger that Venger was feeling. 'I can only be kill by my own sorrow… I'll die only in the day I don't want to live anymore. He knows that pretty well and thinking in that he makes his moves. I'm the disciple that survived, he wants badly to correct that mistake'.

'Is really horrible' said Presto in a very low voice. 'How someone could be that cold, that… evil?'

'I have no idea… I mean, I'm not a paladin anymore. I can kill, I can threaten people into doing my will without hesitation… But I have my limits, my lines are very well drawn but Dungeon Master seems hasn't a line, a limit, something that his moral forbid. It looks like he hasn't a moral at all' Venger showed a face of disgust.

'And he says he wants to protect the Realm…' Presto denied with a gesture, taking out his glasses to clean them in his tunic.

'Protect… He really thinks he's the greater good, you know. He does what he does for the good of the Realm… he keeps saying that all the time and he really believes it. And he's nothing but a child playing with people like if they were toys… squeeze them like ants only to see them bleed' Venger joined thumb and index finger, marking his words.

'I don't know… people are stupid or what? How they didn't notice his actions?' he asked.

'Did you notice?' asked Venger.

'Point taken' said Presto, with a sad looking upon his face.

Both remained silent for a moment, both thinking in Venger's tale. The arch-mage trying to cast away the memories that harmed him so bad and Presto thinking, in general, in all the things that happened to him and his friends while staying in the Realm.

'I… You're right, Dungeon Master played us too' said Presto. 'We trusted him and we were fooled. And it's our fault… We are from another world, with cutting edge technology and so… we thought nobody from this world could play us and see…'

'Being from a world full in marvels doesn't save you from well-presented lies. Dungeon Master knows how to wrap them to make them perfect. You aren't the first and I'm afraid you aren't the last' he sighed. 'But… this is enough for a single day. I spoke with you about things I hadn't mentioned in… a long, long time. And speaking about them doesn't change anything…'

'Yes, they do' he said, now with a conviction so great that was dripping out of his body. 'I don't want to die and less for a so called duty for a madman, not under one of his traps. Now that you told me the truth, maybe he'll try to do something to us to seek later for a replacement. I won't allow that. I'll help you'.

Venger opened his eyes in surprised. Yes, he wanted the child, for that he told his story and was kind with him but he never expected that he will under his influence so quickly.

'What are you talking about?' asked the arch-mage.

'I told you, I won't let him to get us. Maybe others fail to see the truth even if you told them, but we are not them. We want to survive and go home… I'll help you, I'll step in your side but with certain conditions'.

'Tell me, what do you have in mind?'

'Well, is rather simple I guess… I can talk the others, in the right moment. Going there and blow out this stuff in their faces can make them freak out and… but I want you to be straight with us. I want you to tell us the truth behind the weapons, what is happening with Tiamat and in where of your plans she fits, 'cause I don't think is just a vengeance stuff… and I want to know your plan, what is the way to finish the King of Lies'.

'That is something that, in that case, I could do anyway' said the mage, still amazed with the little boy.

'That ain't all. The others maybe have things to ask, but for me I want some catch… I know you said Venger doesn't take apprentices but I want that, I want to learn magic, I want to know things… I have the impression that you know a lot from us and I'm curious…'

'Learn magic… That can take years, I thought you wanted to go home' said Venger carefully.

'Yeah, Dungeon Master will let us go out to home, even with the weapons… If that motherfucker is still screwing you up this badly after so many time only 'cause you escape, I dunno what in the Realm he could do to us. I'm not stupid… yeah, I'll miss my family and… But you said it: this isn't different than leave the folks' home and live in my own. And… I really wanted to stay, I didn't tell the guys 'cause they could kill me for that, speaking metaphorically of course' he sighed and then smiled, like if he was sharing some secret guarded for a long time. 'This is what I want. I always do what the others want, I never thought in myself until now'.

'And are you sure?' asked Venger. 'If you take that decision there is no going back. Now… Maybe Dungeon Master can't reach here, for the massive amount of protections the elves casted, I can't assure you that but is possible. If you choose my side, you'll bind to my service for ever… Doesn't matter if I'll let you in your own some day, you will be always Venger's ally, Venger's apprentice and maybe Venger's pet. The rest of the Realm will see you as a villain, traitor to the Dungeon Master. You truly never will reach your homeworld and you'll must to remain here. And knowledge isn't always a blessing… Are you sure that you want to follow that path?'

'If you are trying to scare me, it isn't working and I know, personally, that you are way better than this to scare people out' he smiled openly. 'Don't worry, I know you're trying to make me think twice in this and I appreciate that but you don't need to worry. Told you, this is what I want'.

'And if the others are not agreed?' asked Venger, smiling softly too.

'They can go… If they love being fuck up, they can be my guest but I dunno… No one of them is stupid enough to see the truth directly in the eye and walk away like if nothing was happening' but really some name came to Presto's mind when he said that. Maybe the rest of the gang wasn't fools to be used around but Hank… 'Anyway, if one of them wants to stay by DM's side, it's his funeral'.

Venger smiled malevolently while seeing Presto directly in eye, fixedly, like if he had been assessing him all the time and in that moment, just in that precise moment, he already had his verdict.

'Your words carry more knowledge than you think, young magician' said the mage still with the smile in his face. 'I'll have no mercy with those helping Dungeon Master and now you know why I can't have compassion with them'.

'Yeah, I know, I don't blame you…' he said, sighed in the end of the sentence.

'Well, I'll be sincere saying that I like you decide to step by my side but that lets us a problem' said Venger, touching his chin with the hand. 'How would you manage to do it? I don't think your friends are gonna see you fine and not like a madman if you gather them and throw: I think we should join Venger's side'.

Presto laughed really hard and Venger was very pleased. He was gaining the young boy's friendship really quickly and soon he'll gain his respect and with those both the young one will never let his side, no matter how rough things got.

'I'm not so bonehead, ya know' he sighed and then he tried to look serious. 'I'll do it right, I not wanna let them down for being rush or something, I don't want to be in front of them, you know'.

'I know that feeling pretty well and I really hope that you can convince them, I prefer to have them by my side' he smiled softly.

'Specially Sheila, you mean' Presto raised an eyebrow and smiled sideways.

'Another one!' said Venger, not angry but, even being serious in the face, he was having a good time 'You're the second one that tells me I have something for her'.

'And who was the other very observant person?' he asked.

'Diana, she…' Venger tried to find a synonym to "tried to rape me" to avoid details '…assaulted me in the bathroom when I finished to take my bath and she started to explain about Sheila being the Realm's queen of romance or something like that'.

'Diana knows too that you're Venger?' he asked, unable to avoid the surprise.

'No, no… She wanted to speak about something and then she started to tell me about Sheila and her former suitors. She included me in that list, with two kings, she said'.

'Oh, brother, I see…' Presto laughed a little 'That's water under the bridge, ya know… I took some impression of some that happened and we thought…'

'Diana explained me with colorful detail' he interrupted the magician. 'She said me the issue with that old hag's spell book detonated an argument between you all and Sheila asking her if she… I think that maybe the translation to the Acrobat's words could be "surrender her body to me"'.

'Oh, boy… Well, yeah… We kinda thought that' he admitted with a little bit of shame. 'But it didn't happen, right?'

'No, it didn't happen at all' he responded very quickly.

'Cool, I know Sheila was being honest… but you really like her, right?'

Venger was going to respond fast with a negative but the mage couldn't help but think about it. Did he really feel something for the young thief?

Maybe not in the beginning and mage was very aware of that but with time… maybe… And now, so close to them, to her, sure he was learning something that he was keeping even from himself.

'I… ' he saw into the young magician's eyes and smile softly, too softly, for Presto's appreciation 'I don't know exactly what I feel, to be complete honest with you. I'm sure not in the beginning but… you're adults now, except for the barbarian. And she sure… grew up into some sweet little peach… or maybe some exotic spice, with a bitter touch in the end…'

He, for pure instinct, licked his superior lip and let his mouth extent in the impression he had in his mind about the little thief. That, over every forecast possible, made Presto really amused, laughing even for the surprise of Venger.

'Sorry, Venger, but…' said the magician, stopping laugh but still smiling. 'You know, see you in love is kinda weird… cute, but weird. It's like seeing that film Legend, all over again. You only need to present her with a dinner table and a black dress of pure darkness to make the trick'.

And he started to laugh again.

'Happy to amuse you, young magician' he said, but he wasn't mad and that fact even surprise himself.

'Sorry, indeed sorry… But you say you don't know but is crystalline clear to me. You REALLY like her and we could say that from our little quest with Joseph, time time ago. Now for me your words are just a confirmation' he smiled to the arch-mage. 'Sure we all were brats when we entered here, but that was years ago. And now you're feeling her charm all over your body… And how could blame you? You got really good eye. She's perfect for you'.

'Do you think so?' asked Venger, with caution.

'Sure… Is known story: cute little naïve girl in the hands of the big bag wolf. Red Ridding Hood, Beauty and the beast… All those stories are about that. The movie I was speaking about? The story is about that big red huge horns guy that want to kill all innocence in the world and yadda, yadda, so he wanted to kill the last unicorn to do that but in the meantime he meets this cute little girl, pretty much like Sheila. And he tried badly to seduce her, so he presents to her this amazing magic black dress. The dress dance by itself and she starts to dance with the dress and then she is dressing the dress and Darkness, how is the name of the guy, invited her for dinner. She's freak out and defiant to him and all… In the end he loses, of course, is the bad guy, but the time with them together really makes the best of the story'.

Venger heard of the speech of the kid like if there were some kind of secret wisdom that could illuminate his problems and, strangely, he thought maybe that helped.

'So… you're saying Sheila and I will make a good couple because she's naïve and I'm… evil and ugly?' he was joking.

'Yeah… but not exactly. My point: you make a good couple but… and there is a big but, I don't know how will Sheila manage to accept that you are Venger' he smiled, feeling like he was indeed talking with a long time friend about a common girl in what he was interested. 'I mean, she is almost your lawyer in the gang, but…'

'My lawyer?' he asked, curious.

' Yes, she is your attorney among us' he says smiling broadly. 'She's always the one that try to say good things about you, who compliments you in your good things… Man, even our greatest fight was about you, in Tardos Keep'.

'But I let you go then… With the dragonbane, I must to add…' he smirked.

'You knew about the dragonbane?' said Presto, with a really amazed face.

'Of course… In the same moment you entered my vigilance post I smelled it in the unicorn's neck. For me that herb has a very distinctive aroma, unpleasant for my nose, in fact. But… ' he signed and smile at the kid. 'I was impressed, ok? I was impressed for you all seeking my help in that way, without weapons…'

'You could say it… In that moment we were alone with our cojones' he laughed.

'Well, like I told you, I was impressed. For that I give you that solar disc saying was an amulet to defeat Demodragon. I was expecting you could manage to get the unicorn close to the beast and let the dragonbane make the job for all of us'.

'So you knew and used us… But If we had failed?' asked Presto, really curious and now really impressed with the arch-mage.

'The dragonbane… From outside or inside was meant to destroy Demodragon no doubt. If you had died, I still could collect the weapons and the herb from the remains of my creature' he smiled, almost mischievously. 'In fact I was seeing the whole scene from a near cliff with an invisibility spell over me and Argö, just in case… For that I could intervene between my orcs and you so fast'.

'That's my second question… Why in the Realm didn't you capture us? Why let us go?' Presto thought for a moment. 'And why did you scare me like that if you knew was Eric who said that nonsense?'

Venger started to laugh really hard.

'Sorry about that, but was evident from my fast intervention that I was close enough to the scene, if I even warned the cavalier about his big mouth, you could have the certainty that I was seeing all… and I couldn't let you all go in that case. The effect over Demodragon was clear, was like a big sing saying "dragonbane here"'.

Presto then smiled softly, like if Venger was a real friend and did something really cute.

'I see…' he thought something. 'But what happened with Tiamat? I mean, you wanted the dragonbane to use it against her, right?'

'And I did… and, my bad, didn't work on her' he sighed, with a bit of frustration.

'But how?' asked the magician, really curious.

'You see, Tardos Keep's walls weren't only strong as diamonds but they contained certain abjuration spells to prevent teleportation or even sneak around, for a window or a tunnel. But the spells were cast over and over and over the whole structure, turning the fortress into one single piece. How can I explain this… Do you have back on earth any child game with little pieces and you must to take one without collapsing the structure?'

Presto thought for a moment.

'Yeah, we have a game like that, Jenga is called' he said.

'Well, imagine that game but with so little pieces that if you touch one, any one, you will lose' said the mage, trying to explain himself to the young one.

'So with the doors broken, those spells were broken…' said Presto.

'Exactly. I only needed to use an invisibility spell and go. I made the orcs dismiss camp so the guard was very relaxed and I could manage to get some dragonbane. But like I told you, was for nothing… doesn't work in the Dragon Queen' and that was a real disappoint to Venger.

'And being half dragon… dragonbane…?' asked Presto.

Venger denied and then shrugged.

'I don't like how it smells but nothing more. Dragonbane is that kind of very specific bane for a particular type of creature' he touched his chin. 'For that I think it didn't work on Tiamat'.

'What do you mean?' Presto was really curious, in fact knowing more about Venger and the Dragon Queen was one of his demands to help him in the first place.

'I have a theory that Tiamat isn't a dragon. Sure, the majority of prismatic dragons call her goddess… but I don't buy it' said the Arch-mage.

'And then?' asked the magician.

'It's… complicate… I have some data about her and my own theories but I have little proof about them' admitted the mage.

'And… why do you want her dead so badly?'

'Being the killer of your own mother isn't a motive strong enough for you?' asked Venger, raising an eyebow.

'Yes' said the magician, with a serious look. 'But I have the impression that there is more'.

'Sure there is more' admitted the arch-mage.

Then the noise of someone knocked on the door called both men attention.

'Guys, are you awake already?' asked the voice of the ranger. 'We have to take breakfast with the elders'.

'Yes, Hank, we are going!' respond the magician.

'Well, young one, that mark the end of our little chat' said the arch-mage, raising from the bed.

'Saved by the bell, yeah?' said Presto. 'But I have a question that I wanted to make to you really bad'.

Presto rose from his bed too and adjusted his glasses and the hat.

'What is it?' asked Venger.

The young magician smiled softly and came close to the arch-mage. Venger already started to notice the proximity and the familiarity of the young caster near him. There was no fear and there was no hate… only pure trust, maybe even friendship and really quick and simple… so simple as telling the truth to him.

'If you become my teacher of magic, I'll need to address you as "master"?' asked the young boy.

'I am already your teacher of magic, I taught you a cantrip, remember?' said the arch-mage, smiling softly. 'But yes, at least in from of strangers or allies you will need to address me properly. Sure they fast learn to not tease me, even if I'm in the mood for that, but appearances are very important. If you make the mistake of not remember the manners with me in public, I'll be force to make an example of you. You have to take that into account if you were serious about being in my help and service'.

Presto, in the place of gulp or looking afraid as Venger expected, smiled with a great confidence and make a bow, deeply.

'I'll remember that, my master' he said.

Venger could notice the humor behind that deed but it pleased him as well.

'Very well' said the arch-mage to the magician, laughing and placing a hand in his shoulder. 'But in private, you could call me whatever you want. In fact one of my closed friends calls me "cabin boy", so…'

'Cabin boy… curious' said the young one, smiling fondly to the half dragon. 'I think I will call you V, just V'

'V…' thought the mage. 'Why?'

'I'm not telling that story right now' said Presto, almost imitating the responses of Venger. 'But… lets say that have to be with you looking to fight the established order with a little bit of chaos… and being see as a villain. Maybe like in that story everybody will be able to see yours truly self in the end. Dunno…'

'And if not?' asking Venger, still doesn't understand but thinking it was something earthling.

'Well… You'll must to adjust being a hero just for your friends' said the magician, then pushing Venger to the door with absolute confidence. 'Now we must go, sure ain't polite to make the elders wait'.

'Stop, stop… I can walk by my own!' said the arch-mage joking and then sighing. 'Well, young magician, when the thing with the tree is resolved, I'll look to make a proper welcome to my ranks to you and your friends… But now, I'm really hungry!'

Venger touched his own stomach to extend the joke and then he opened the door while Presto was laughing.

The young magician, even with that, had to admit to himself that the scene was strange and, in the same way, very familiar, like if he knew all alone, since the first time he saw Venger in that cliff for first time, that he will be in trust with him some day… Not only like a master to a student, but also like a friend, even… and he found that he liked that idea, like some kind of fatherly figure.

Even he will have at last his most important dream in the world, the dream he had since he was a very little kid: he will become a wizard, a real one, not some second-class Copperfield with doves in the sleeves and cards in every pocket.

He tried to stay to fulfill that dream several times in the past years: With Venger playing Merlin, after rescue Varla… There were other times, not so significant but was the same. In the end his friends always convince him to continue to travel with them to get home. Maybe with this he could even manage not only his desired wish, but also to conserve his friends in the process.

Both the magician and the arch-mage looked to the faces present in the common room of their temporal quarters.

Diana, thought Presto while greeting his friends, was a determined woman, secure and strong. The magician thought she wasn't manipulable but maybe with some anger about DM's games with them and some challenge in the future… He could even tell her that she already get everything to be get in Earth and here where more things to achieve and take. She was proud, really proud, and maybe that was a weak point in her.

Bobby, in the other hand, was an easy one: he would do whatever Sheila tells him to do. And if she stays, he will stay no doubt… Besides, the divorce of their parents and the way there were living maybe was a thing to be used to get even wanted not to see his parents again. And there was Uni… He will love to conserve the little unicorn forever.

Then was Eric and that was a catch, a real challenge to the mind of the magician. Eric was rich, a really spoiled brat with an empire in money and enterprises to get when he was ready. He was really fond to that conform, good life… he never worked, not even the classic paper route that every kid has, he didn't even need to do his bed or clean his room. His life was a one of champagne and roses and he was very comfortable with that. And he so loved technology and for that he hated the Realms so bad… But Presto smiled, he maybe know a thing. Not for certain but he noticed some things in Eric in the past… and maybe, just maybe, there was a link to be use to get him first allied with Venger and then stay in the Realms.

And then his eyes besides his glasses stopped in Hank. His fearless leader, he knew, would be the problem in his plans. He was devoted to Dungeon Master, believing every single thing the small fiend tells to them, pushing them, even through exhaustion, to do his bidding with the single mind of the one that thought is the chosen one, the elected superior being of true justice and law. Presto had to agree with Venger: Hank didn't even look human in his behavior, was more like a robot… a single minded one. And… the magician sighed while kneeled to pet Uni, there was the matter with Sheila. Venger had the hots for her… he wasn't sure it was love, not at all, but he was sure he will try to get Sheila with that course of action. He didn't know if she would fall for him, but even the small, lightly movement for the arch-mage's part will make the ranger mad… more than mad. His damsel in distress in the hands of Evil incarnated… He will never ally with Venger, no matter how things will be clear in front of him.

In the end, the last of the party was coming to the common room from the bathroom. Sheila had taken a bath and the soft aroma of cleaning elvish products where coming deliciously from her. The magician looked at Venger while petting the little unicorn and noticed how the half-dragon savors the fragrance deeply, like a man reaching to the surface after diving with no oxygen. The young one also noticed the scarlet eyes with a different light and with the pupils slightly dilated. Even the wings opened a little by themselves while the wizard approached the thief smiling.

The young woman was not only clean and smelling nicely but also she changed a bit his hair making little braids in it, attaching them with some golden thin thread. Her cheeks were also a little alive in red, when she saw how the arch-mage was looking at her and approaching to her position. Also her lips were touched with a little violet shadow, really soft, like it was the casual color after eating a fruit.

'Sheila…' Venger almost looked breathless and speechless. '_Wux… Leirithir urathear ekess sauriv… _I… I mean you are really attrac… I mean, lovely this _earenk… _I mean, morning… this morning…'

He looked both ashamed and excited and then Presto knew it how Venger could get laid so easy, even with the type of girls like Lía the elf… or maybe with Sheila. Sure she was responding to him, blushing vividly and let him take her hands while smiling softly. Venger was excited, yes, but in control, playing the gentleman with his party member with expert hand and manners.

'Tha… Thank you, Frederick' said her, looking, with difficulty, directly into the arch-mage's eyes.

Sheila was happy, really happy.

She woke up early in the morning and had her plans for the day forward. She was rabidly jealous about that elf woman, more than she could even imagine being in her life. That goldy skin little slut was trying to get into the pants of the ex-paladin and she discover that was a place in which she wanted to fit.

She… wanted him, badly, to like her, to be real what Diana told her about him. She really needed him to fancies her. To have over her the same eyes she was having in that precise moment, those excited and red ruby eyes burning in pure fire.

When she woke up, Sheila was a little disappointed when she saw Diana already standing but that was a minor annoyance for her. Taking courage she went to find Lía and played nicely with her, asking politely for some make up and golden threat… she had a pretty fine image in mind about the end of her dispositions.

The Thief cleaned herself with the elven products and then she proceeded to start the job over her hair. Tuft over tuft she was making the braids and attaching them with the golden threat. Then she began to make up her face with the softer colors over the palette that the solar elf provided, adding a light rose color in her cheeks with the hope the color could make her blush moments less showy.

The violet shadow in her lips made the final part of the set when she heard the voice of Hank calling in the door of everyone to make them ready to breakfast. She was comfortable with the result, proud even, and she, after licking her own lips and breathed deeply, walked out of the bathroom finding the arch-mage's eyes over her almost immediately.

He liked the result! She was a rookie in romance themes but she could tell that he liked what he was seeing in that moment.

'Well…' she managed to speak because the former paladin looked unable to do it. 'I think the elders are waiting for us, guys'.

Venger smiled softly to Sheila and extended to her his arm, presenting it like a gentleman.

'That is right, and is not courteous to make them wait' he made his smile bigger and more charming. 'Not even for beauty from heavens such as you'.

Sheila took a huge breath, lowering her head and her cheeks started to glow in pure red… Presto could swear that someone could cook bacon over his friend's face.

Softly and very timid, the Thief took the arm of the former paladin and started to walk by his side, outside their quarters and going the hall where the day before they took the breakfast with the elders.

This time the stay was more pleasant and quiet as the elders spoke really little with the Young Ones or Venger. Even Tremor looked more silent then usual but was a good thing. And even the food changed a little, adding eggs, some bread and more fruit and less seeds in an attempt to gratify their soon-to-be saviors. The only thing that interrupted the silence were pleasantries between the young adults and Bobby and courtesies from the elders.

That let time to everyone to think.

Presto was still trying to figure out how to present the gang with Venger's truth and the arch-mage himself was thinking, without being able to avoid it, in the young thief and her little change.

Hank was taking mental note of the possible defenses that he could manage to set and thinking in how to ask the elders about info about their own arrangements in that matter.

Diana was looking happy and cheerful like always, but inside her chest she was burning like a flame, letting her to be consume for jealousy while contemplating how the former paladin was complete taken by her friend's naïve intent to seduce him. He was smiling for her, he was looking to her all the time and he was aroused, she could tell that, with that look in his crimson eyes and licking his own lips more than once. How much she wanted that look provoked by her? How much she wanted that attention? And sure she could be able to accelerate the matter, faster and far more ardent than her inexperienced friend. But she was confident… in a future, not so far away, she will have that and more. She thought she only needed an opportunity.

Eric, in the other hand, was really enjoying the breakfast but he thought he will never say such thing: with little luck, if he looked disappointed with the elder's behavior and selection of food, maybe they will give them something more tasty next time. For the Cavalier's experience wasn't a good deed to let people get over their heads.

Bobby for his part was playing with Uni under the table and serving her some of his food from time to time. Was nice, he thought, to have breakfast, a good bed… Sure he ended up eventually appreciating the Realms, the fight and the adventure… And besides, he was by then twelve years old. He, in his mind, wasn't a child anymore and sure he was homesick for a time, but now he was trying to enjoy his life in the Realms and wasn't so eager to see his old friends. Sure he missed a little his parents and his school pals but… he was doing other stuff now, more exciting and funnier than going to school.

The breakfast passed soon after the good meal and, like that was nothing to do around, everyone of then go to have a me-time in the village. All except Sheila and Venger.

The arch-mage asked the Thief to be that day with him and she couldn't be happier.

Both walked around the village, showing the former paladin his enormous knowledge about elven culture and even arts themselves. He knew, for Sheila's perception, a lot about music, poetry, painting… and not only about elves, but in general. He manage to make comparisons about some art they found in the village with others he saw here and there and spoke to her about his favorite music or the most famous bards of the Realms.

He spoke a lot and she discovered that she loved to hear him talking… but also, he asked her. About her opinion, about her homeworld's arts and marvels and he kept listen to her and was not for courtesy, she thought, but he really liked her talking, found her interesting… not like the other guys in her gang. Sure they cared for her a lot and they were her friends, but she knew she will never be able to speak with them, not even with Diana, like she was talking in that moment with the ex-paladin.

The morning happened fast and they ended up near the hour of lunch. But they didn't return with the rest, but decided to have the meal in their terms. Sheila offered Venger to cook for him if he could find a place to do it and provide the ingredients she asks with his magic and the arch-mage did so: asking a good old elf woman if her friend, as he referred to the young Thief, could use the kitchen and the stove. And the woman agreed.

The young woman asked for meat, potatoes, eggs, tomatoes, onions, garlic and other spices and he did the best in his power to please her, but also he needed some explanations in the matter of the spices to get something from the Realms themselves that serve the purpose of Sheila at all.

She, with all that she needed in her power and with a playful smile, made Venger sit in the kitchen while she was cooking for him to see.

The eyes of the mage were fixed in her while the young one prepared the ingredients, washing some of them and directly cutting others with a skill with the knife that Venger never thought she could possess. In fact, smiling softly at her every time she looked him back, the arch-mage started to think how good she would be with a blade if he trains her. The speed and skill were there, he only needed to cut the rough edges and maybe she will gain the honor of her title after all.

'There' said her, serving a plate full in front of the former paladin and taking him out of his thoughts. 'Taste it… and be sincere with me, please.'

She said, sitting in front of him with another plate.

The mage did as he was told and had to admit that the girl had some skill there too. He even was making a list in his mind while relishing the food in his mouth: she had magic inside, she had brains and character, she maybe could manage to fight with a short sword or a dagger, she could cook… and she was beautiful, he had to give her that credit too as he smiled at her while eating.

If she was even naïve and shy in bed, he could really be used to have her around. In fact if she was untouched, thing that he hadn't clear anymore after the chat with the Acrobat about her former suitors, that could be just cream over his cake.

'It is delicious, Sheila!' he said with a smile. 'This tastes really good. The meat is so juicy in this way'.

She smiled with some proud.

'Hamburger steak' she said. 'I used to cook this all the time for my dad. But is easier back in Earth where I can purchase meat already grounded. With the things in here I did my best. Do you really like it?'

The arch-mage nodded.

'Of course. I like meat in general but is the first time I taste meat like this' he smiled, taking another part of the steak to his mouth. He chewed the food slowly and swallowed it before talking again. 'And… I have to say… I never expected you to have so much talent inside you'.

He burned her with his gaze, making her cheeks again to reach a vivid red tone.

'You… you don't need to be so kind with me' she said, almost without talking, in a very low and whispering voice.

'I am not kind but sincere. You have so much marvel and beauty inside you and I really want to see it all' he said, with his voice like black velvet, lowering it a little and while seeing directly to her.

One, two, three… there, she couldn't stand much longer a glance with so much desire impressed in it and for Venger's estimates that could really mean that she could be very naïve in sex things, very inexperienced in the matter.

But he continued to eat and didn't make another move. Venger wanted her to understand clearly that Frederick, the good old paladin, wanted her but if he acted rush he could make her withdraw in the place of step forward.

The launch passed in silence while both of them eat. Some times Venger checked on her just to see her looking away, trying to fly from his crimson eyes. That was good, in the arch-mage's mind. If she was uncomfortable she would use an excuse to go but she was there, eating, looking at him when she was almost sure he wasn't looking back. Maybe she was pondering on the matter, maybe she has doubts… But if she has them but they didn't make her to fly, that was a good signal.

They both eat, they both thanked the elf woman that let them the kitchen and the mage offered the Thief something special.

'Do you want to come with me to see something beautiful?' he asked, then bowed before her in such a gentle manner.

She blushed violently and didn't know what to say, but after a couple of minutes, she nodded.

'Come' they walked again a little for the village until they reached almost the entrance of the Tree of Life chamber.

She looked him with her big blue eyes, with a curious looking upon her, pondering if the former paladin was going to show her something about the tree. But Venger didn't try to approach the door of the building but looked at the sky in that place instant.

'Well, this is the spot' he said. 'Hug me'.

He asked, making Sheila turn her face into a new color of red while looking puzzled at him.

'Do not worry, Sheila, please' he said, calmly, enjoying in his head the fear, arousal and confusion he was feeling coming from her. 'I will not bite you'.

He smirked at her denoting the joke while opening his arms and wings.

She doubted a little and, after a short chat within her brain about the pros and cons of doing such an act (her common sense screamed _danger_, her education said _that isn't proper from a young lady_ but her insides screamed with waves of heat _go and get him, girl_, so she heard to the loudest part of her body), she step close to him and hug him like he asked. Or she tried it… He was too big and muscular to be hugged completely and also she felt really small in that moment, with her head in his stomach and her hands dangerously near his well-formed buttocks.

Venger enjoyed the moment of shame and the heat she was emanating from her body for a moment before to cast the spell. Below both a platform, blueish and translucent, was formed, starting this one to levitate over the ground to the capes of the trees, raising above all the elven village and it stayed then firmly in the air.

Sheila screamed a little when the levitated disk started to ascend and she hugged the mage with more force, being this time very close to him. Venger used that moment to breathe with delight the smell that was coming from that woman and the sensation of her bust pressing to his manhood. The feeling was amazing and was making him to have visions about that situation, without clothes, with him in a chair or his throne and her in her knees… He needed to cast away that thoughts or she could really notice something one moment or other. So the former paladin thought in a Bog Hag naked while breaking away from the girl as soon as they were in the air.

'Sorry if I scared you, Sheila' he said, while taking a sit in the disk, using the position to hide the persistent arousal that grew a little in his pants as the Bog Hag naked trick didn't work this time.

'Don't need to apologize' she said, looking amazed to the surroundings. 'This is quite a view…'

'I thought you could enjoy it' he said, making her a sign to sit by his side. 'Do not worry, the floating disk is secured. We could contemplate the nightfall from here'.

And it was true. With all the day they both had and the time they took not only to eat, but to clean the kitchen for the elf woman too, the dusk was fast falling upon the Far Forest.

And she thought that was the most romantic thing she had ever done or dream about in her life. Sure in the past Sheila had her expectations with Hank, going to prom with a bracelet of flowers and a tiara but that was almost it. And in the other hand… since she was feeling something for the evil Venger, even if she still didn't know if it was love or merely desire, she never thought about romanticism from him, maybe only passion. Sure, another ride in the nightmare was number one in her desires in her mind but something like this… No, in fact she really thought that if, for the desires of the Gods or Demons, that wizard placed his crimson and devil eyes over her, she wasn't going to enjoy it.

All thought of her that she was naïve and pure but she wasn't a fool. A sadistic bastard as Venger couldn't make, for all the power in the universe, something remotely good or romantic. If he fancied her, sure he will try to have her for all the methods possible and the idea of rape wasn't out of the list and even without it, she really thought Venger could be really evil in the bed, doing things for his sadistic enjoyment only. And even then… She signed in the back of her mind. Even then she wanted him.

But now… She didn't need to be the fool. Why thinking about the cold Hank or that creep of Venger when she had the perfect combination of both right there? And a combination that looks like he liked her?

Frederick was a good man, kind and sincere. He was devoted to help others and was devoted to his faith, like Hank. And in the other hand he was darker than an abyss, handsome in his darkness. He was big as Venger and he had wings too… and after Venger she considered the wings in a man like a plus. Also he had power and she could feel it over every pore of her skin. And sure he didn't have the flaws of any of them. He wasn't a blind follower like the Ranger and he treated her like a woman, a lady even, and he even appreciated her skills and beauty. And he wasn't evil as Venger and sure he wasn't a rough sadistic bastard.

The man she wanted was right there… and maybe the only thing she needed to confirm was if he really liked her or not.

'This place is beautiful' she said, finally, sitting more near to the former paladin.

Venger smiled softly. He knew the place could do the trick… he let her think about the things, about his moves toward her and his reactions and took her own conclusions. And she was quiet for more than half hour, in fact the stars were shining right now over the sky and their only illumination were them, the moons and the elf village below them.

And she finally made the move, coming close to him and acting casually.

'Well… ' he said, while looking directly to her. 'I do not know if this place is beautiful or not. I was contemplating other things… far more astonishing.'

That phrase was designed to be a measure: if she didn't try to move away from him, she sure was ready for him to advance.

And she didn't move at all, not a single inch. In the place of that, she smiled softly looking to another side in a very shy way.

And when she raised the eyes again to see the former paladin, she could see his hand looking for her cheek. The sensation of his skin over hers was complete marvelous. She felt his warm and that tingling coming from the fingers of the mage. Was like, to her surprise and amusement, the touch of Venger and that made her really happy.

'You are so beautiful' he whispered 'that every artist in this world should paint you almost once'.

She blushed violently and moaned a little, much to her surprise. The fire that was rising from her stomach wasn't new… She knew arousal and desire, more thanks to her fantasies about Venger than any real experience, but that was the first time that was so intense, like the warm in her insides was going to rip her apart like if she had lava inside.

For his part, Venger liked her silence and that sweet moan that escaped from her throat and took both as a good sign to move along. With his big hand placed in her cheek, he started to bring closer his face to hers, little by little. With that, if he was mistaken, she could stop him and he could apologize with a gentle and flattered manner and that couldn't make harm to his moves towards her.

But she didn't stop him, she didn't even wanted that in another way or slower… She limited herself to close her eyes and wait for the former paladin to close the deal.

And he did it. He reached her mouth slowly and started to kiss her in a very gentle manner, barely touching her lips with his. He was trying to be soft with her… Sure by now the Thief knew pretty well about his urges but he knew that maybe was the line with her, she was still confused and not enough excited to accept a too much needy man.

He separated his lips from hers and the moan of protest in her throat entranced him even more. He licked his own lips while looking at her, opening Sheila her eyes slowly just to see those crimson eyes burning in pure fire and feeling both hands of the arch-mage in her face, caressing him slowly and soft both cheeks of the woman.

'_Ukris ir, athear virlymaesthyr' _he whispered to her in his native tongue '_Wux… vethurathear, tuor maurg ekes kear?'_

She didn't know what he was saying, she only knew he was speaking in draconic and that language in his voice was the most erotic thing in the universe for her. Sheila felt like there wasn't enough air to breathe, like if she was about to faint in a few seconds… but then the unconsciousness didn't come to claim its prize. Was like drowning and breathing deep in the same time.

That arouse felt wonderful and she wanted more, much more.

This time was her the one that seek the other's mouth. She didn't ask the ex-paladin what he was asking, because she knew for the intonation that was a question, she didn't care, actually. That was a passionate moment and sure the half-dragon wasn't asking about the weather or what time of the night it was. In fact, for her own idea, they could stay there forever.

Venger reacted to the kiss in the same fashion as he did before. He was soft, he was kind, but the girl seems to be more excited conform the time passed and she started to want more and more and, in her clumsy ways, she was trying to get it.

She introduced her tongue timidly in his mouth, trying to find his own. And in the place of finding one to make contact with, she found two: or more precisely, a tongue with two pointy edges. In the first she reacted surprised and looked interrogatively to the former paladin, but she didn't want him to be upset or sad and, over everything else, she didn't want him to stop. She smiled at him, like trying to make him confident and comfortable and started the kiss again, this time didn't backing up when her tongue intertwined with Venger's.

He tried to let her go in her own terms and her own speed, specially with the kissing matter, but he didn't want her to think he wasn't aroused for her. One hand was over her back, up and down and the other was caressing her cheek. He closed his eyes and let go one or two moans in the deep of his throat. He needed her to know he was hungry for her… because he has an idea in his mind and needed that part crystalline clear.

Sheila was kissing him, with all the passion she was able to reach, exploring his wonderful mouth with her tongue. And he was so amazing… he was kissing her, he was responding to her with passion but also with care. He didn't touch any sensitive place, like if he was expecting for a permit from her and she liked that, she liked a lot that control over him. Also he was very carefully… his mouth was full with pointy teeth but she didn't hit one by accident or felt even one. He was care and also in control. And he did started to react a lot indeed… His forked tongue played with her own in an endless dance and in some point both ends of the tongue embraced hers and the sensation was marvelous, specially mixed with the feeling in her skin with the hand in her back and the one in her cheek. His skin was dripping with magic and that make his touch to be a tingling sensation and that simple touch made her want to feel more… and in other places of her anatomy.

They only broke up the kiss when she needed to breathe and both opened their eyes to look one another.

She was red in the face as her hair, marking with that the excitement that she was feeling in that moment. She was beautiful and now that she started to feel the pleasures that he can give to her, she was even lovelier than before.

And he barely touched her… He smiled softly at her and she smiled him back but was the next act of her the one that tell the mage that she was willing to offer herself to him without regrets: she lay down and looked fixedly at him, inviting him without words to joining her. And he did… He placed a hand near her resting head to support the weight of his body and then he move the other to her hip, placing the hand right there while looking for her mouth again. This time the scene require a more direct approach, showing directly and without a curtain the need he has for her.

His tongue fully explored hers, both tongues danced in their mouths while the arch-mage moved his free hand from her hip to her chest… but he stopped before making contact with the breasts, starting to caress her arm instant.

'You… ' she started to said, with difficulty thanks to the pleasure that was burning her already inside. 'You can…'

He moved his mouth, now free, to her neck, starting to ravish the zone with kisses and his tongue.

'You can… you… oh, god, you can… you can touch me, Frederick' she said, moaning a little between words.

'Can I?' he said, softly and ardent in her ear. 'Tell me what you want from me, my lady'.

'You… I… I want you… to touch me' she said, feeling much more excited when the arch-mage started to soft-bite the lobe of her ear. 'I… I want you to touch… my breasts, please'.

She said, begging him and beg is something that always make him extremely aroused, so he needed to be extra cautious to no lose control.

He smiled at her looking, drowning in her eyes again, and he sized her lips once more with the hunger present but this time one thing was added: His hand moved to the spot she asked him, beg him, to touch.

Venger made contact with the sensitive zone, first with gentle, soft manners, almost not touching the fabric of her dress. She could sense all his desire for her coming from the kiss but touching her he was still gentle, trying to made her secure in his arms. And even with that tender display of pleasure, Sheila was feeling more and more excited, like if that man was burning her from the inside.

She didn't want to stay still, not while that incredible half-dragon was looking for the position behind the fabric where her nipple was expecting him, so she tried to do something, anything… She started to caress his back, more in shoulders that any other place… He was too big to try to reach another part of his back with her little arms.

Then, while he was teasing the nipple between his fingers, softly but firm, she started to run her hands over the huge chest of the mage. That was… amazing, incredible. She wasn't even naked, he was not touching directly to the skin of her body and still… still… she could swear that she was going to reach maximum pleasure just for that gesture.

Sure she was breathing like if that was the case and she felt her head light, really light, like in the clouds or someplace above. Sheila now understood why some women called for God or heavens… Sure the calling was appropriated for that powerful sensation.

For his part, the arch-mage was trying to pleasure the Thief but he was trying to contain the way she was getting it and in what measure. And was difficult… he wanted that body more than he admitted to himself and the desire that was raising like fire from his manhood was a powerful remainder of that need and how much time he was denied it to himself.

How much time? He wasn't sure but was far from the moment he decided to join them in the dessert, maybe far beyond the moment he started to consider them adults… Maybe was that moment, when he tried to attack Earth's past to erase them. That's the moment that Diana and Presto said they thought he really wanted to… well, fuck her really hard. Maybe his body made some body-language's act that expose him without himself didn't noticed.

He didn't know, he was sure he didn't care at all. He wanted her now, but not only for once… not even twice… He wanted her badly to be by his side, to be a servant to him and a lover. Maybe… He silenced his own thoughts drowning again in her neck, covering it with passion kisses and tender little bites. He couldn't think in love, he knew that feeling wasn't for him. That was always covered in suffering.

Sheila didn't know what to think. Frederick was skilled, she could say that even when that was the first time he was with a man… Sure not all the men in the world could excite so much a woman with so less. But in the same that looked like he was playing her or punishing her. Sure, he was too much good and nice for that, even to do it in sex for greater pleasure but… then why he didn't advanced? Why he was holding himself back? Maybe he was still insecure, thought the Thief, maybe he thought she was about to push him or yell at him in any moment. How she could make him secure? Sure words wasn't the answer, she already did that. She asked and begged… there was nothing more to be done by words. Then what? Actions? And which actions?

She thought hard about that but was difficult. He kept her in a state between the maximum pleasure and the normal excitation, in that barrier that he didn't let her to cross and she desperately needed to. In the end, she noted something near her thigh and the idea came to her mind by itself. She moved her hand down the huge chest of the arch-mage, trying to get to the zone of the underbelly. It was difficult because the half-dragon was pressing her while kissing her neck and taking care of her bust… but she managed to move the hand to Venger's member, starting to caress it in a way between careful and clumsy.

Venger moaned… and that gesture was the signal he was expecting to move the next phase of his plan.

'I… I cannot do this' he said, immediately ceasing all attentions to her and breathing hard in the process, taking certain distance from her. 'I really cannot'.

He apologized and in his face he looked really worried for Sheila's eyes. She moved fast, she was still submerged in the powerful sensations she felt before and still that hot was burning her insides calling for more pleasure.

'Please, don't' she said, pretty soft while taking one of the hands of the arch-mage between hers. 'I was… enjoying it really much. Please… I… I really want to do this, with you. I wanted… more. For that I touched you… I didn't mean to make you upset'.

He looked at Sheila and with satisfaction Venger could swear she was enjoying that more that pretty good. She was still covered in sweat, her sapphire eyes were burning like magic candles and she had an accelerated breathing.

'It is not you, but me' he said, looking her directly to her eyes. 'I cannot do this with you, not now. I really want to, but I cannot. I… I have something to tell you…'

She looked down for a moment.

'Are you married?' she asked and her voice carried a really sad note.

'No… I am a widower, in fact' she raised her eyes to see his face again.

'It's you faith? You can… ' now she was curious.

That was going good, pretty good.

'No, not at all. No, _vethrasvim_, do not worry, please' he caressed her face in the soft, tender way of a lover. 'It is not you, is me but… Let me say you a thing: I have something that I need to tell you, but I do not know where to begin. I do not want to… love you without you knowing all about me, all the truth. I do not want you regretting being with me in that intimate way. I do not want you to be hurt'.

He smiled softly before kissing her again. This time was tender, sweet, and also short.

'Let me make a vow: when all the problems about the Tree of Life are resolved, I will tell you the truth that my heart is hiding and then, only then, you could decide whatever you want. If you want me to be your lover, I will be your lover with great pleasure, _vethrasvim_, but if you do not desire such a thing, I will walk away from you and ever, never I will dare to speak about this very same moment. Not to you, not to anyone. If you want, I will bury this memory forever'.

She had her mouth opened. Not only that man was capable of such control of himself… and for her, he said was for her, but also he… looked decent and romantic in the same moment. She couldn't be mad at him for letting her in the middle but also the thing that he was hiding had her worried… and eager? She didn't know why, but her heart was telling her that truth was something she really wanted with all of her heart.

And Dungeon Master was always saying: Follow your heart.

She sighed and smiled while stroking softly the ex-paladin's hand.

'I will never want you to walk away' she said, very soft. 'But is ok with me if you want to wait to that… great revelation'.

She moved, starting in her own to cuddle with that man. Sure he wanted to wait for sex, but he didn't say a thing about puppy love stuff.

'But… Frederick?' she called him. 'What _vethrasvim_ means? You called me that a couple of times'.

He smiled softly, taking the chin of the girl in her comfortable spot cuddling in his chest, to make her look at him.

'That is something that I could tell you too in that time' he said, starting to stroke kindly her hair.

'Mmmm… waiting to solve the problem with the tree could take a lot of time…' she complained, imitating a capricious tone.

He signed himself, smiling a second later.

'Very well' he said. 'If in two days from now the matter is not solved, I will tell you anyway. But you have to promise something to me'.

'Anything' she responded without thinking.

'Do not be so fast, _vethrasvim_, maybe the thing I will ask is not from your liking' he kissed her in the forehead. 'If I tell you, you cannot tell the others, specially Hank'.

Sheila looked up to him.

'Why?' she asked, more curious than concern.

'See? You are already not liking it' he smiled, reassuringly. 'Do not worry, _vethrasvim, _is not for something bad. I really want to help the Tree of Life and the elves. But they could kick me out of here if they know and, with pleasure I have to add, your Ranger will help them gladly to do so. And I do not blame him: I am stealing his _aesthyr _from him'.

Sheila wrinkled his nose and crossed her arms, but she didn't go apart from the arch-mage's embrace.

'I'm not his… _a-es-thyr _or his nothing. He isn't my boyfriend and he wasn't either' she took a deep breath. 'And why do you think they could want to kick you out? And what does _aesthyr_ means?'

He smiled broadly.

'It means "woman"' he laughed softly. 'And… well, it is not that bad. Presto already know my little… not secret, but omission of information'.

She looked interrogatively to him.

'Do not look at me that way, _vethrasvim, _I was really eager to tell you first, in private. I did not know a way to bring up the matter, so I let it pass thinking that here I could. But Presto and his eidetic memory ran over all my intentions. I asked him to keep me the secret and he did it. But I really want to tell you and… I only need time and courage'.

She couldn't stay mad at him for so long, not looking how insecure was that man, specially with her.

'Very well… I suppose that if I interrogate Presto, he unlikely would sing, right?' she asked, with a mischievous look that Venger liked a lot.

Venger, while smiling, nodded.

'Pretty well… I won't ask Presto' she said. 'I really want you to tell me your big secret'.

'Big omission of information, if you please' he said, with a funny professor tone. 'I was sincere with you, more than I normally am. I told you about my mother and my father, my career as paladin for Tyr, that I am half dragon and I have a lot of bad temperament… all that is true, if you think carefully, the detail I want to tell you is minimal in comparison to all of that'.

'Then tell me' she said, tempting him.

'No, _vethrasvim_, I will tell you but the place has to be near the ground' he laughed a little imagine some scene in his mind. 'It will be enough of a bad thing to see your face twisted in horror to even see you stepping backwards and falling from an edge'.

He kissed her when she raised the head to look him.

'I can catch you before you hit the ground, for sure, but I prefer not having that scene in my mind'.

Sheila smiled at him and cuddled again. Venger hugged her with both arms and wings and they stayed in that place and in that pose for so much time that even they didn't know for certain.

When he noted the young Thief was falling sleep, he gently made her rose from the disk.

'Better if we go by now to our rooms, you look tired _vethrasvim'_ he said, very gentle.

'Yeah, better if we sleep a little' and then she remembered a thing. 'Oh, I almost forget to tell you'.

And she, like Presto did the day before, show him a perfect well-crafted sphere of light that was raising two centimeters above of the Thief's hand.

He smiled at her with a proud look that he couldn't hide and hugged her really strong.

'What do you think?' she asked when he let her go from his arms. 'Am I sorceress material?'

'I never doubted that. This only confirms it to me' and after looking her in the eyes for a moment, the mage made a gesture and the disk started to go the level of the ground.

Both went to the bedrooms, being received for the rest of the gang that asked then all kind of questions about where they went, what they ate and some, after a good mixture of snarky comments, everybody went to their rooms.

Venger and Presto spoke a little and the arch-mage recounted for the magician all the events of the day and asked him to not tell Sheila anything until he himself had to tell her.

Sure Sheila said she wasn't going to ask Presto, but Venger had the feeling she was about to doing it anyway.

'You are… a wolf' said Presto smiling. 'You had her! And you let her go to tell her two days from now: Remember the mage that wants your magic weapon and had you imprisoned almost a dozen of times? Surprise! I like to wear a dress with a one-horned helmet!'

Both laughed a lot to that joke.

'First, my apprentice, my "dress" is a tunic… or a robe, if you prefer. A battle robe in fact and a powerful one, I must add. Tardos Keep in fact had less spells than my tunic' he lectured the boy but with a funny expression of amusement in his face. 'And second, if I wear only one horn is because of my mother. She had only one, left one, and she really regretted that I didn't have horns or fire breath. For her I was too much human… a thing that is funny 'cause the rest of Abber-Toril never think in me in terms like "human"'.

Presto smiled but lowered his head also.

'Sorry, I didn't knew your one-horned helmet was because of your mom' he apologized.

'Don't worry. There were a lot of people that I crushed for mocking the helmet, you're not one of them' he smiled and then he stretched arms and wings to later start to remove the armor. 'I'm very tired and I want to be fresh for tomorrow. Maybe the drows will learn by then that I won't be harming the Tree anytime soon and they'll take action in their hands'.

'And ya will love that, don't you?' asked Presto with a smirk while removing his glasses.

'Oh, yes… all the sexual frustration I gathered to reserve myself for Sheila, I will bury it up their skinny little asses'.

'I still don't get it about Sheila' said the magician while laying in the bed.

'I want her, yes… But I want her knowing her who I am' he smirked. 'And, even when Frederick is my name too, don't tell me that hearing "Oh, yes, Venger, deeper, harder" isn't much better'.

'Pervert' said Presto after a long laugh from him and the arch-mage.

'Yes, I am…' Venger yawned. 'Yes, I am'.

The next morning was pretty much like the one a day before.

They all woke up and clean themselves in turns in the bathroom, then they were led to the great hall for another breakfast in silence with the Elders.

The ancient elves were still uncomfortable in the present of the kids and the DM's pupils were still uptight in their presence. The tension, in fact, was so thin that someone could cut it with a knife.

But anyway they all ate and when they finished the arch-mage decided to get another day alone with the young Thief.

'I could teach you something about elven gastronomy, if you let me this time to cook for you, _vethrasvim' _said Frederick with a small bow while smiling seductively to her.

She smiled him back and took the former paladin from the arm.

'Do you know how to cook?' she asked. 'I'm impressed. So much talent hidden… Is that your secret… well, omission of information?'

Both laughed a little and the rest of the gang was looking at them with diverse expressions, from the complicity of Presto to the disdain of Eric.

But in that moment something interrupted the fun of the little group.

The elves started to move nervous and they could say something was happening near the gate. Venger stopped one of the guards while running.

'What is happen?' he asked. 'Are we under attack?'

The elf denied.

'We don't know, _urulókeion, _we don't know' he said and he was looking really worried. 'Something or someone has managed to enter the settlement but we didn't manage to capture it yet'.

The arch-mage thought for a moment.

'Me and my friends can help you to track the intruder' he said. 'Tell me what parts have been searched and we could split and take the rest'.

'North, north-west and south-west were scouted' said the elf.

But when the warrior was about to continue with the explanation, something caught the eye of the mage. He saw the gang of children looking fixedly to a spot in the sky, a spot that was moving fast, towards them… or more precisely towards Venger.

'My master, my master!' he was screaming while descending over the group of Dungeon Master's young ones and Venger. 'Master, was a slaughter, a slaughter…'

Shadow Demon precipitated himself near Venger and was troubled and afraid, everyone could say that… But Venger, who first was puzzled, then blew up like a claymore mine.

'How do you DARE?' he screamed, loudly, almost paralyzing all the elf settlement at once.

The demonic servant could swear he saw Venger angry in the past, but nothing, nothing that he ever lived with the arch-mage, prepared himself for the kind of fury, insane and destructive, that was coming from the half-dragon.

All his plans, all his machinations… and, more important in that moment because was the only real thing in his mind, all his opportunities with Sheila, all blew up by that stupid shadow.

'I will destroy you slowly for your treason, imbecile!' he roared with all the potency of his voice.

All was lost, every one of them now knew who he was… soon he would need to battle his way out of the settlement. He won't be able to help or even warn the elves, he will never have the opportunity of seizing Presto for his ranks or the rest and… soon those blue eyes he wanted badly to look in that moment but he wasn't unable to bare will be looking at him with hate and disgust… All because of Shadow Demon.

The demon felt his master anger with special sensitivity and soon he was feeling real bad, sick… the effect of his master's hatred was making a magic effect over him and he was feeling like if, sooner or later, he was going to vanish.

'Master, please, let me explain, this is important!' he said, really distress. 'The army, master… The army in the Evereska mountains… Was annihilated, destroyed… no one escaped alive. Was a slaughter…'

The shadow was moving like if he was breathing hard, like if he needed oxygen at all and Venger was like paralyzed in the ground.

He, who had his arms raised ready to strike the shadow, relaxed them to both sides of his body. His face, that was pure evil and madness, had in that moment a surprised expression. His wings closed by themselves…

Venger thought, when he saw the Shadow Demon, that his world couldn't crumble any further…

He was so very mistaken.


End file.
